Triunfo por venganza
by Vampire Massen
Summary: Después del asesinato de su madre, Bella decidió vengarse. Ahora, es una triunfadora y debe volver a Forks, donde conocerá a un hermoso vampiro que cambiará su forma de ver las cosas, pero ella no podra librarse del trauma, algo que la llevará al limite.
1. vacaciones forzosas

Aclaro que los personajes no són de mi invención, sinó de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**VACACIONES FORZADAS**

_-5...4...3...2...1... RIIIING-_mi señal para marcharme.

Recogí mi escritorio y me levanté de mi silla. Fui al perchero y me puse mi abrigo, mi bolso y comprobé que mi pistola, una hermosura de aire comprimido, tubiera puesto el seguro y salí de mi oficina para dirigirme al aeropuerto.

Iba a subir al ascensor cuando una voz me llamó la atención:

-Inspectora Swan, menos mal que la cojo o sino se me habría caido el pelo- decía María, mi secretaria, luchando por coger aire por la carrera que había hecho.

-Vale María, ¿ Qué quieres?-pregunté

-Decirle que su vuelo se retrasará 1 hora por el clima de Forks y que su padre no podrá ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, me ha dicho que irá una tal Jacob, que usted ya lo conoce.

-Si tranquila, lo conozco, gracias por avisarme-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreia sinceramente, más concretamente desde que tenía 5 años, hace ya 12 años.

No, no me he equivocado con las cuentas, ahora mismo tengo 17 años (cumplo 18 en 2 meses) y soy la Inspectora más brillante que haya tenido Nueva York en años.

Esto sucede porque despues del... accidente que sufrí, todo para mi cambió, y decidí que dedicaría mi vida a castigar a los delincuentes, y a buscar a uno en concreto, así que me esforcé mucho y a los 13 me fuí de Forks porque conseguí un trabajo de agente en esta ciudad, que me habían ofrecido por las "maravillas" que decía mi padre que hacía en la comisaría de Forks.

Ahora vuelvo allí porque el Comisario me obligaba a tomarme unas vacaciones que, según él, me tenía merecidas:

**FLASH BACK**

_TOC, TOC_

-_Pasa- sonó al otro lado de la puerta._

_-Hola señor comisario, ¿Me ha llamado?_

_-Si señorita Swan, gracias por venir, por favor, tome asiento- dijo señalandome la silla enfrente de él._

_-Vera, lleva ya 4 años trabajando para este departamento, y tengo que felicitarle, porque ha subido de rango de una forma vertiginosa, por lo que he pensado que estará cansada, y ya que nunca se ha quejado del trabajo, me gustaría que tuviera 1 año de vacaciones, por todas las acumuladas._

_-No pretendo ofenderle señor Welton, pero me gusta mi trabajo y lo que menos deseo es tener que dejarlo- dije indignada, ¿Qué sabía él de como me sentía?_

_-Mire Isabella..._

_-Llameme Bella por favor._

_-De acuerdo Bella, verá, el oficio de policía es muy estresante en ciudades como esta y usted ha hecho un magnífico trabajo como inspectora, investigadora, forense... bueno muchas cosas al largo de estos 4 años, y mis superiores me obligan a darle un descanso, ya que ha hecho bajar los porcentages de delincuencia un 52% usted sola._

_-Pero señor..._

_-Nada de peros señorita, vayase a descansar un tiempo, no se... vuelva a Forks, su padre la hecha demenos, nos llama cada semana para preguntar por usted ya que no le coge las llamadas._

_- ... -la verdad es que me había olvidado de que cuando llegué dije que nadie me pasara llamadas de Forks- De acuerdo señor Wel..._

_-Llameme Pedro por favor, me parece que cuando vuelva la ascenderan a mi ayudante, y quien sabe, alomejor le dan mi puesto, ya estoy muy cascado...-dijo comenzando una de sus charlas propias._

_-De acuerdo- dije y me fuí_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto con una maleta a punto de subir a un avion para volver a mi pueblo natal durante un año en el que asistiré al Instituto, aprovechando que comienza el curso, para tener algo que hacer. Suspiré y susurré un: YUJU...

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction y, si alguien comienza a leerla que me deje algún Review para saber si os ha gustado el primer cap. Y quereis saber como sigue.

Bss a todos/as y Feliz Año Nuevo.


	2. volviendo a mis raices

**ATENCIÓN: la historia es mia, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia para toda la historia.**

**En el capitulo anterior no me ha guardado los cambios que he hecho, por eso quiero decir algunas cosas de esta historia: Bella es torpe pero no tan excesivamente como en el libro y para Edward su sangre no cantará, porque me he dado cuenta de que muy pocas personas son capaces de hacer una historia y meter eso todo el rato y que sea buena y yo no soy de esas XD**

**VOLVIENDO A MIS RAICES**

POR FIN! Despues de...muchas horas de vuelo, todas con turbulencias (que raro que siga viva con la suerte que tengo) y encima aguantando a un azafato que no paraba de coquetear, había llegado al aeropuerto de Seatle, donde tenía que recogerme Jacob para ir a Forks.

Aunque no lo veia desde hacía 4 años, lo recordaba muy bien: Jacob Black era un chico de la reserva Quileute hijo de un amigo de mi padre, Billy Black, lo recordaba con la piel morena, pelo negro y largo, bastante alto y también recuerdo que siempre sonreia, al contrario que yo.

Recogí mi maleta y los de seguridad del avión me dieron mi pistola, ya que aunque fuera inspectora, creyeron que era más seguro guardarla ellos, a lo que no me opuse.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar, ya que aunque el vuelo hubiera salido despues, habíamos llegado con 20 minutos de adelanto (yo tampoco lo entiendo).

Llevaba 10 minutos esperando, y como no tenía nada para entretenerme (no iba a sacar la pistola ahí en medio para comprobar su estado) , me estaba aburriendo, así que decidí ir a ver tiendas: ropa, juegos, joyas...la verdad es que no me interesaban, me dirigí a una libreria que venía recomendada en una ficha del avión.

Estaba bastante cerca de la salida, solo tenía que dar la vuelta a la esquina y llegaría.

Iba distraida pensando en lo que haría cuando llegara a casa y como me disculparía con Charlie, cuando sentí un golpe en el pecho, seguido de un fuerte dolor en el trasero, ya que el golpe me había hecho caerme al suelo.

-Dios mio, cuanto lo siento, deja que te ayude, lo siento, estaba distraido –decía la voz de, supuse, el chico con quien había chocado.

-Tranquilo, yo también iba distraida y...- miré al chico que me ayudaba a levantarme y me llevé una sorpresa al reconocer esos rasgos-...¿Jacob?

El chico se me quedó mirando extrañado, me echó una mirada de pies a cabeza y en su cara apareció una expresión de sorpresa, tanta que creí que se le saldrían los ojos.

-¿Bella?,¿Bella Swan?¿ De verdad eres tú?- Ahora su cara era de alegria pura.

-S...- no pude responder, me había cogido por la cintura y daba vueltas conmigo en brazos, haciendo que yo me pusiera roja como un tomate

-Jacob bajame por Dios!- casi le chillé.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no sabes lo contento que estoy de verte, Dios mio, estás preciosa Bella, no te había reconocido, no te ofendas, antes también eras hermosa, pero... has cambiado mucho, lo que hacen 4 años en la gran ciudad...

-Jake, calmate por favor, estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza con tanta charla.

-Lo siento- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Bueno, me llevas a casa por favor, estoy muy cansada.

-OK, ¿y tu equipaje?- preguntó confundido

-Aquí-dije más confundida señalando la maleta a mis pies.

-¿Solo llevas eso?-preguntó esceptico- pensé que viniendo de Nueva York traerias montones de ropa cara, al menos eso hacen normalmente las chicas, y aun más si cobraran lo que cobras tú.

-Aunque me pagen muy bien, yo prefiero ahorrar mi dinero para cosas importantes- dije un poco enfadada.

Salimos de allí y subimos a un coche con aspecto bastante viejo, parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y lo digo porque tenía experiencia, había trabajado en muchos casos de muertes de gente por la explosión del motor.

-Jacob, este coche ¿cuantos años tiene?

-Bueno... en realidad...no lo se...lo hice yo con piezas de las chatarrerias...

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sorprendida

-Si, me gusta reparar coches, es un hobbie.

Seguimos hablando de cosas que habían pasado durante estos 2 años en el pueblo, cosas que no me interesaban porque nunca había prestado atención a nadie, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando.

Cuando llevabamos 30 minutos de coche, decidí inspeccionar el estado de mi pistola, la saqué del bolsillo y comprobé el seguro, las balas, el cañon...

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Jacob entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Jake, ¿no te ha dicho Charlie en que trabajo?

-Si, y no soy el único, pero no pensé que trerías tu pistola hasta aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres el único?-pregunté algo asustada por la respuesta.

-Bueno... Charlie siempre ha estado orgulloso de ti, así que cuando te fuiste contó en todo el pueblo y en la reserva donde te ibas y en que trabajarías, y ya sabes como són la gente de pueblo, además, hay que reconocer que te has convertido en un mito por aqui, muy poca gente que haya nacido y crecido en Forks acaba teniendo una carrera como la tuya...

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que me han obligado a tener vacaciones para venir aquí y voy a tener que oir vaya donde vaya gente hablando y chuchicheando sobre mi vida?-dije chillando.

-Si...-me dejé caer sobre el asiento rendida como si me hubieran quitado el alma del cuerpo-... lo siento.

-Yo creia que podría ir al Instituto tranquila y tendré que aguantar a adolescentes con preguntas de series policíacas... -empecé a decir para mi misma.

Se rió

-Solo tu irias al instituto en unas vacaciones.

Al cabo de 1 hora llegamos a mi antigua casa, estaba como la recordaba, era blanca, vieja, no muy grande, pero la había hechado demenos.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-dijo Jacob sacando mi maleta del maletero. Entonces recordé qué, antes de irme, había asistido a su cumpleaños 12 por obligación de mi padre, que estava preocupado porqué no tenía vida social.

-Jake,¿Cuantos años tienes?

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso? Tengo 16.

-Tendría que multarte por conducir sin tener la edad.

Se rió

-Vamos Bella, que estás de vacaciones, además, en la reserva se consigue el permiso antes.

-Lo que tú digas.-no tenía ganas de discutir.

Entré a la casa y me invadió una ola de nostalgía, todo estaba como recordaba: los sillones, la mesita de cristal, las cortinas, incluso la tele era la misma. Paseé por la casa sin prestar atención a nada y tocando y recordando todo. Llegué a un estante donde había montones de fotografías, todas mías: Yo con 1 año, con 2, con 3... en todas sonreía y se me veia feliz, inocente, sin ninguna preocupación reflejada en mis ojos, como todo niño pequeño, pero de golpe la imagen cambió cuando empecé a encontrar fotos mias a partir de los 5 años: siempre seria, no sonreía, no reia, ni siquiera lloraba, en todas estaba sola, sin emociones reflejadas en mis ojos como seria en el caso de cualquier niño, siempre con 3 o más libros en mis manos a partir de los 7 años, pero ninguno infantil o del genero que se suponía, debía leer en esa etapa.

-Te ves encantadora en estas- dijo señalando las primeras fotografías. No me había dado cuanto tiempo llevaba viendome, pero tampoco parecía mostrar emoción en sus ojos negros, que ahora me miraban con pena.

-Recuerdo muy bien las veces que venías a la reserva cuando tenías 3 o 4 años, siempre corrías y te caias por la playa, y llorabas mucho, pero siempre estabas feliz y alegre, y no parecía que tuvieras prisa por volver a casa ni te preocupaba la hora que fuera.

-Cuando tenía esa edad era un niña estupida que no sabía nada de la vida, me alegro de haber dejado esa fase hace tanto tiempo, me ayudó a concentrarme en cosas importantes.

-Eso suena muy cruel.

-¿Y qué? No me importa , es la verdad, no me importa lo cruel que suene-dije con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que no pensaba derramar y con toda la rabía que tampoco iba a mostrar.

De golpe, dos enorme y cálidos brazos me agarraron y me apretaron contra su pecho, tenía que admitir que se estaba muy agusto, me sentía bien, me sentía protegida y segura.

-Lo siento, no quería traerte malos recuerdos, es solo que adoraba esa niña, y no se que pudo pasar para que desapareciera, pero me gustaría que volviera algún día.

Me desice de su abrazo a regañadientes

–Pues te recomiendo que la olvides, y esa loca esperanza tuya también, porqué esa niña no desapareció, murió, fue asesinada y enterrada muy hondo para que nunca pudiera volver y nunca lo ará.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, sabía que lo que había dicho era muy bestia, pero era verdad, y no pensaba retractarme.

-Lo siento- dijo mirandome con un arrepentimiento en los ojos que hizo que se me partiera el alma.

-No pasa nada.

-Empezó a dolerme la cabeza, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para poder salir de aquí

-Voy... a ver mi cuarto y colocar las cosas.

-Vale, ya he llevado la maleta, tu cuarto está arriba, es la última habitación de la izquierda.

-OK, gracias.

Agradecía que me lo hubiera dicho, pues no recordaba cual era. Subí las escaleras y busqué el baño, que tendría que compartir con Charlie. En el pasillo había 4 puertas. Fui mirandolas todas intentando no hacer ruido. L a primera de la derecha era la habitación de invitados, donde solo habia una cama y una cajonera. La segunda de la derecha era el cuarto de Charlie, tenia un armario, una cajonera, una cama y una mesita de noche. Ignoré el dolor de cabeza y me quedé unos minutos mirando la habitación, reordando las veces que mis padres me habian echado la bronca por saltar en ella, y despues del incidente, como Charlie casi me suplicaba que lo hiciera. No pude soportarlo mas y salí recargandome en la pared unos segundos intentado calmarme para seguir buscando. Me fui a la siguiente puerta, la primera de la izquierda. Era el baño. Entré, cogí un baso que habia allí y lo llené de agua. Saqué mis pastillas del bolsillo y me tome una con el agua, deseando que me hiciera efecto pronto, pues lo ultimo acontecido me habia acentuado el dolor. Dej´r el baño y fuí a la última habitacón a la izquierda: Mi cuarto.

Me sorprendí al verlo, estaba completamente igual, excepto por la manta, que antes era negra (por petición mia) y ahora era roja y también por el ordenador de mi escritorio, que antes de irme era un chatarra que petaba al encenderse y ahora era un portatil que habían mandado de mi oficina aquí por petición mia. En la pared estaban mis dibujos de niña, fotos de animales de zoologico y notas de mis innumerables horas de estudio. Tenía una gran estantería llena de libros de leyes, normas, manuales... y unos cuantos libros que permití que me comprara mi padre, eran clásicos bastante viejos, pero los únicos libros que me habían hecho apartar la mirada de los manuales.

Coloqué la maleta encima de la cama y empecé a sacar mi ropa. No tenía mucho, porqué no me gustaba ir de compras y en Nueva York todo era muy caro, por eso lo poco que tenía era caro y bonito. Coloqué la ropa en el armario y me quedé sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana el arbol del jardín.

No se cuano tiempo pasó, pero el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, y entonces oí un coche aparcar en frente de la casa. _Vamos allá_ me dije a mi misma, y cogiendo aire comencé a salir de mi cuarto.

-Hola Charlie, ¿Que tal el dia?-preguntó Jacob sorprendido, él tampoco había sido consciente del tiempo.

-Bien Jake, pero, ¿Dónde está B...

-Hola papa-dige bajando las escaleras.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, personalmente yo creo que me ha salido bastante bien, lo lei unos dias despues de hacerlo y me dije "¿yo he escrito esto?" Plis dejar Reviews, que no cuesta nada y me haceis feliz y subo antes, y me haria ilusión tener al menos 5 reviews XD asi que recomendarme.

Quiero decir que he subido este capitulo por Marcelita Cullen, que me ha dicho que le esta gustando bastante mi historia y es la que me ha dejado mas reviews. Yo recomiendo su fic "Luna Nueva Nueva Vida" a quienes les gusten los AU de Luna Nueva.

BSS


	3. Hola, papa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero que os guste, aunque no estoy segura, porque no me dejais review (puchero de Alice) venga, disfrutarlo.

**HOLA, PAPA**

-¿Bella? Hija, ¿eres tu?- dijo mientras se acercaba de forma lenta, como si pudiera desvanecerme si se movia muy rapido.

-Si papa- tome aire para empezar mi discuro improvisado - lo siento mucho por no haber respondido a tus llamadas y no haber venido a verte pero...

-Shh, tranquila cariño, es normal, debias estar muy ocupada allá, no me enfado.

M sentí mal ante eso, porque yo no le había hecho caso porque no había querido, no porque no pudiera, y lo hice porque todo lo relaionado con este pueblo me hacía sentir jaqueca.

Me tomo la mano y me acerco para abrazarme, cosa que yo tambíen hice, puestos, yo también le había hechado demenos.

-No sabes... como te he hechado demenos y como he sufrido al pensar que podían acerte daño.

-Tu trabajas de lo mismo que yo- le recordé aun abrazandolo.

-Si, pero aquí, lo mas emocionante que ha pasado desde que te fuiste fue una fiesta del último curso que se graduó, y nisiquiera arrestamos a ninguno.- se rió.

-Bueno, admito que he estado algo mas ocupada, pero estate tranquilo, aun no me ha rozado ni una sola bala de las que me han disparado- dije intentando sonar divertida, cosa que no logré.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, supongo solo para mi, porque Charlie me apretó mas fuerte como asustado de que me fuera nada mas a Dios, ese silencio fue cortado bastante rapido.

-Bueno... yo...deberia irme ya ha casa, así os dejo cenar y hablar tranquilamente...- dijo Jacob.

-No hace falta que te vayas Jake –dije soltandome de mi padre- Quedate, puedo cocinar algo, no solo he estado en misiones y entrevistas desde que me fui.

-Ni hablar, Bella, no dejaré que cocines, puedo pedir una pizza...

-Papa, si he venido hasta aquí no es para que comamos pizzas, no se puede vivir de eso, si tienes algo en la nevera estoy segura de que podré apañarme- dije regañandolo i imaginando cuantas veces debía de haber pedido comida basura.

-Bella, haz caso a tu padre...

-No, y si me vais a seguir poniendo pegas me largo- dije girando hacia la puerta para gastarles una broma, que funcionó demasiado bien, porque antes de levantar el pie, me sugetaron dos brazos por cada lado llevandome practicamente arrastras a, lo que supuse, era la cocina.

-Ya está, hay pescado de Harry Clearwater en el congelador y creo que algunas verduras en el frigorifico, y si vuelves a hacer eso, te ato a la casa con cadenas- me dijo Charlie con la cara tan roja que tuve miedo de que sufriera un infarto.

-Tranquilicese jefe Swan, porque aunque esté de vacaciones, yo soy superior que usted y puedo poner en funcionamiento mi cargo cuando desee –dije realmente irritada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran ordenes.

-Bella, eres la bomba –dijo Jake pasandome un brazo por el hombro, cosa que me agradó.

-Entonces te vas a quedar a cenar ¿o no?-dije mirandolo.

-Esta bien, quiero ver como cocina nuestra... ¿que eras?

-Buena pregunta- dije empezando a buscar y sacar cosas para hacer la cena- Hay veces que yo tampoco se lo que soy, he hecho tantas cosas...

-¿Que quieres decir?, creia que te quedaste en la oficina que te contrató- dijo Charlie pensando en voz alta.

-Bueno, si, me quedé allí, pero hice muchas... amistades que me enseñaron distintos tipos de trabajos policiales: forense, descifradora de codigos, analizadora de pruebas...

-Vamos, que cosas que hace un grupo de investigación de 5 o mas hombres, puedes hacerlas tu sola –dijo Jake en un intento de burlarse. No sabía que había dado en el clavo.

-Asi es- dije sin inmutarme y oyendo como contenían la respiración.

-¿De verdad?¿Hacias todo eso?- preguntó Charlie con orgullo en sus ojos. Genial, otro nuevo cotilleo que el Sheriff contaría.

-Si.

El resto de la tarde fue normal. Me preguntaron cosas de mis trabajos y mis cenar habia decidido hacer pescado al horno, por lo que tardaria un poco. Les conté lo que hice desde que llegué. Como tenia 13 años, nadie se lo creia, por lo que me quisieron enviar al colegio, pero un hombre, el señor Welton, dijo que me dieran trabajo, que yo era la secretaria nueva. El primer año me aburrí bastante, y me molestaba que me trataran como una niña, pero me aguantaba, preferia estar allí que en Forks.

-Como empezaste a hacer operativos con 13 años?- preguntó Charlie, preocupandose por la respuesta.

-Un dia estaba archivando unas cosas cuando oí que neccesitaban un agente inflirtrado en una escuela para coger a unos camellos que vendian drogas en una escuela como si fueran caramelos, así que me ofrecí. Me dijeron que no me metiera en asuntos de mayores y que me fuera a jugar a las muñecas- me crucé de brazos y me hice la enfadada. Se rieron.

- Decidí darles una lección, asi que al dia siguiente fui al colegio para ver a esos hombres en acción. Robé algunas cosas, como un chaleco, una pistola y algunos tranquilizantes. Sabia como se usaban porque los habia visto en los manuales de mi habitacion. Me acerqué a ellos y me dijeron" eh, pequeña, quieres un caramelo?" yo saqué un tranquilizante y se lo clavé en el cuello. Cayó al suelo al instante. Su amigo vino a ver que pasaba, así que saqué la pistola y le apunté a la cabeza aprovechando que estaba de rodillas. Se rió creyendo que era de juguete, así que dí un disparo al aire. Todo el mundo empezó a correr y el tio hizo un estupido intento de sacar su arma...

En ese momento sonó el horno. Habia estado tan metida en mi historia que no habia visto como me miraban como si les estubiera contando las mas emocionante de las novelas. Me levanté para sacar la cena. Los dos se quejaron.

-Bella, anda, deja eso y acaba de contar- Jacob no estaba muy preocupado por mi seguridad en ese momento. Le ignoré y saqué la cena, la serví y me comí un trozo, estaba hambrienta. Los miré y ví que no habian comido nada y seguian suplicando con la mirada.

- ¿Acaso no os gusta mi comida?- mi padre se metió un trozo de pescado en la boca y se lo tragó, pero Jacob se comió el pescado entero de golpe! Como habia hecho eso sin ahogarse?

-Muy rico, sigue contando- me gustaba mucho Jacob, era muy espontaneo, pero demasiado inmaduro.

- Por donde iba....- hice ver que intentaba recordar para hacerles sufrir mas.

-BELLA- me chillaron a la vez.

-...Ah, si, el tio intentó sacar su arma y yo le aticé en la nuca, aciendo que perdiera el sentido. La gente habia llamado a la policia, incluidos a los de mi agencia, por lo que al verme al lado de los hombres inconscientes y esposados, me llenaron de alabanzas y me gané todo su respeto.

-Guau! Menuda historia. Pero como tenias tanta sangre fria con solo 13 años?- Bajé la cabeza por la pregunta de Jacob, que no pensaba contestar. Charlie lo notó y actuó.

-Bueno Jake, es tarde, será mejor que te vayas o Billy se procupará- dijo levantandose y empujandolo. Jacob se dió cuenta de la intención de mi padre.

-Oh, claro, bueno, adios Bells...esto..., me preguntaba si mañana quieres que te lleve al instituto, puedo hacerlo hasta que tengas coche.

-Seria genial Jake, gracias.

Me fuí sin decir nada mas a mi cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada para ducharme, por lo que me puse mi pijama, una camisa de algodón muy grande y un pantalon de chandal, me metí en la cama y me dormí.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque sé que no es muy largo. Hay muchos detalles en la vida de Bella que sé que son extraños, pero os juro que tienen explicación y que los iré contestando a medida que siga la historia, pero si alguien tiene dudas, sugerencias, peticiones o cualquier cosa que me lo haga saber.

PLIS, DEJAR REVIEW, QUE NO CUESTAN NADA, ADEMAS VA EN CADENA: LOS REVIEW ME HACEN FELIZ SI SOY FELIZ SUBO MAS RAPIDO- SI SUBO MAS RAPIDO VOSOTROS/AS SOY FELICES. ¿A QUE TIENE SENTIDO?

Alegrarme el dia enviandome muchos review o vuestras dudas o etc, plis, que sino mi inspiración se va.

Pasaros por mi otro fic, y os recomiendo el ONE-SHOT, me salió bastante bonito

BSS de vampira hambrienta.


	4. conociendo un misterio

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece. Pido perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía y por la ausencia de "c" porque el teclado esta roto y a veces no la coge.

POR FAVOR, LEER LA NOTA DEL FINAL.

* * *

**CONOCIENDO UN MISTERIO **

_-CORRE BELLA, NO PARES NI MIRES ATRAS- oía como esa voz me repetía eso a poca distancia de mi, una distancia que cada vez se hacía mas grande. Oí gritos en ese extraño idioma con el que siempre nos hablaban, y también unos ruidos muy fuertes y molestos, como los cohetes que lanzábamos en San Juan pero más fuertes, molestos y terroríficos._

_Me dolían mucho los pies porque iba descalza, tenia frío porque mi ropa estaba muy gastada, y estaba aterrada y cansada, pero mi cuerpo no se podía permitir el parar a coger aire por la voz que me hablaba por detrás._

_Entonces sentí como si hubiera atravesado una cascada pero que nunca alcanzara el final. Sentí piedras clavarse contra mis ya muy malheridos pies, pero solo una cosa me hizo detener mi paso alocado._

_-AAAAAH- Paré en secó y me dí la vuelta. Allí había una mujer en el suelo, con la cara llena de moratones y cicatrices, los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el pelo castaño claro manchado de barro, que se sujetaba el vientre, de donde salía un fuerte olor a metal y un chorro de un líquido rojo que daba la sensación de no detenerse nunca. Me acerqué a ella en mi estado de embobación. Tenía que ayudarla, ya había sufrido mucho._

_Me miró a los ojos con una infinidad de sentimientos: horror, miedo, preocupación, alegría y... amor. Se soltó la herida, que comenzó a segregar más líquido y colocó las manos en cada una de mis mejillas sin importar que me manchara. Se oían voces no muy lejos y ella lo notó._

_-Bella, escúchame bien, corre todo lo que puedas y no mires atrás oigas lo que oigas hasta que estés a salvo, ¿me has entendido?- asentí, deseando poder cumplir el que sería el último deseo de la mujer. Me sonrió y me besó la frente. Cerré los ojos- Buena chica, se feliz mi amor..._

De golpe un ruido estridente sonó y abrí los ojos, encontrándome una escena muy diferente. Paré el molesto cacharro y me senté en la cama. Vi un escritorio con un ordenador muy bueno. Unas estanterías con muchos libros y un armario de madera con una puerta entreabierta. Estaba en mi habitación. Bufé y me dejé caer en la cama.

Ese sueño me había acompañado toda mi vida, pero había aprendido a convivir con él. Los primeros 5 años, despertaba chillando, llorando, sudando y temblando. Los siguientes 3 solo tenía alguna lágrima y temblaba. Y otros 2 años solo temblaba con un sudor frío en el cogote. Ahora, los últimos 3 años ya no me afectaba, solo hacía que me levantara algo cansada, gracias a lo cual tenia unas ojeras horribles desde los 5 años. Fruncí el ceño por el dolor de cabeza que me atravesó de golpe y me fui al baño a por agua para tomarme la pastilla.

Miré por la ventana par encontrarme con un cielo gris con grandes nubarrones con intención de descargar. _Genial..._

Fui al armario y cogí unos tejanos ceñidos negros, una camiseta azul eléctrico y unas bambas negras y dejé las prendas encima de mi cama para vestirme después de ducharme y desayunar. Busqué a Charlie en su habitación al no oír ronquidos, pero no lo encontré. Bajé a la cocina para desayunar y me encontré una nota:

_Hija, he ido a trabajar. Jacob pasará a buscarte para llevarte al Instituto. Que tengas un buen día_

_Charlie._

Bueno, tendría toda la mañana para estar sola hasta que viniera Jacob.

Desayuné unos cereales que encontré en un armario, ya que no fui capaz de encontrar café. Le preguntaría al jefe Swan por la noche.

Subí al baño y me duché tardando bastante para relajarme para lo que me esperaba el día de hoy: Mas o menos unos 300 niños y niñas que, aburridos de su vida de pueblo, me harían preguntas estúpidas sobre MI VIDA en la ciudad y sobre "mi gran trabajo" allí. ¿Porque a mi?

Salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme. Después de 10 minutos ya estaba lista. La verdad es que no me molestaba el frío de Forks y podría ir incluso con minifalda, pero no creí que fuera muy apropiado.

Me quedé mirando la pistola durante un rato y decidí que sería mejor no llevarla.

Oí un toque en la puerta y miré la hora. Las 8 menos 10. Jacob venia a buscarme.

Cogí mi chubasquero marrón del perchero de la entrada y salí a la calle, donde me encontré a un muy sonriente Jacob vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que se le marcaban los músculos y que ayer no lo hubiese visto. Seguramente era por la ropa y porque estaba muy cansada.

-Hola Bella, ¿que tal has dormido?- me quedé pensando en si responder la verdad o mentir... mejor mentir.

-Bien Jacob, y tu no tienes frío?

-No, tranquila. Estoy bien- me dio una sonrisa muy calida. Como lo envidiaba, hacia mucho tiempo que yo no sonreía sinceramente, pero con él era como si no me fuera tan difícil fingirlas.

Subimos al coche y hablamos de cosas sin importancia mientras nos dirigíamos allí.

-Gracias por llevarme, Jake, en una semana me traerán el coche y no hará falta que me lleves mas- él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No me importa llevarte, Bella, es agradable que por fin estés aquí otra vez. Te he echado de menos- me sonrió. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me tratara de forma tan familiar, puesto que yo misma me había impuesto el apartarme de las personas.

Por el camino vi varias cosas que me resultaban vagamente familiares, como el almacén de madera, un pequeño supermercado y un muy destrozado parque al que había acudido a jugar algunas veces de pequeña. A mi mente vino de golpe una escena no muy grata:

_Subí al tobogán para deslizarme y que papa me recogiera y me diera vueltas en el aire mientras mama decía que parecía un pájaro. Justo cuando llegué al principio de la rampa, vi a mis papas de frente gritándose cosas:_

_-¿¡Como puedes ser tan egoísta! No te preocupa en ninguna medida lo que nos pueda pasar a nosotras- mama señaló con un dedo al pecho de papa. Él la cogió de la muñeca._

_-Claro que me importa, pero tengo que coger a esos hombre, Reneé, son criminales y es mi trabajo. Llevo haciéndolo muchos años y nunca te habías puesto así._

_-NUNCA TE AMENAZARON CON HERIRNOS, PUEDE QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTE LO QUE LE PUEDA PASAR A BELLA PERO A MI SI._

_Empecé a mover los brazos llamándolos para que me hicieran caso y dejaran de discutir, pero de pronto sentí un golpe en la espalda y caí al suelo. Comencé a llorar y apretarme el brazo porque sentía dolor y un grupo de madres me rodearon preguntando que me dolía, pero dejé de escuchar y de llorar al ver que mis padres no se habían dado cuenta del incidente y seguían discutiendo._

-Bella, despierta- parpadeé desconcertada y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el coche de Jacob- Estas bien? Estabas en la luna- sonrió y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en… cosas-no dijo nada más y continuó con el viaje. Después de un rato vi un cartel que me anunciaba el infierno "_INSTITUTO DE FORKS"._ Ya había gente en el aparcamiento, y digo sin exagerar que todo el mundo se quedó mirando el coche donde íbamos nosotros. Jake aparcó y me miró hundiéndose en el asiento por las miradas que nos seguían.

-Menos mal que yo no tengo que venir aquí, que bochorno.

-Gracias por animarme.- le reproché.

Cogí mi bolsa, agarré la maneta de la puerta para abrir y salir cuando Jacob me sujeto del brazo, impidiéndome abrir.

-Jake, ¿que haces...- la cara de Jacob era de odio y rabia mientras miraba algo fuera del coche. Seguí su vista para encontrarme al final del aparcamiento con 2 chicas y 3 chicos, que mas que personas parecían dioses, alrededor de un volvo plateado.

Una de las chicas era bajita y con el pelo corto y negro y las puntas cada una para un lado distinto. La otra era alta y tenia una melena rubia que le caía por la espalda. Uno de los chicos era un gigante con la espalda ancha, muchos músculos y el pelo negro. Otro de los chicos era también alto pero tenia cara de estar tenso, con el pelo rubio y con menos musculatura. Por último, el otro, que tenía aspecto de ser el más joven, era también alto y con el pelo de un color cobrizo único y despeinado de una forma natural que lo hacía ver salvaje.

Los chicos también miraban a Jacob con odio y rabia, pero la chica bajita me vio y les dijo algo a los demás que hizo que apartaran la vista y se fueran.

Jake se calmó y me soltó el brazo. Me lo sobé un poco porque tengo que admitir que me había hecho daño.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño, quieres que te lleve a un médico- me dijo dejando de mirar en dirección donde se habían ido los chicos y observándome con... ¿esperanza?

-No... quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado ¿conoces a esos chicos?

Me miró pero no contestó. Empezó a temblar un poco y su cara volvió a endurecerse.

-No, no los conozco, pero sé que no son buena compañía y te diré que no quiero que te les acerques- ¿se estaba atreviendo a mandarme? Le agarré de la camisa y lo miré de frente.

-Escúchame bien, Jacob Black, aun no ha nacido nadie que se atreva a darme ordenes, ni siquiera Charlie, así que no te atrevas a creerte que tu eres quien para mandarme y que te quede claro que hago con mi vida lo que quiero. –Jake estaba en estado de shock y no me detuvo cuando bajé del coche.

-Te veo esta tarde- cerré la puerta y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la recepción. Por el camino todo el alumnado me miraba_ .Bien, encima de que soy nueva y policía, además se creerán que Jake es mi novio y que discutimos. TIERRA TRAGAME._

Al llegar, detrás de la mesa había una señora con el pelo canoso con aspecto de ser simpática. Me acerqué para saber mis horarios.

-Hola, esto, soy...

La señora volteo a verme.

-¿Isabella Swan?

-Si...

-Dios, hija, que alegría verte, hacía tantos años que no te veía, suerte que has venido, porque tu padre ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste y...

Me la quedé mirando sorprendida de la familiaridad con la que me trataba ya que yo no la conocía.

-Ay, perdón, no debes recordarme, la última vez que nos vimos tenias 12 años. Soy la señora Coppe, era amiga de tu madre...- paró de golpe mirándome con miedo.

-No pasa nada, lo de mi madre fue hace mucho tiempo, no me puedo pasar toda la vida pensando en eso-_mentirosa, eres una mentirosa, y lo peor es que además de mentir a los demás te mientes a ti_-me recriminó una voz interior.

-Bueno Isabella...

-Bella, por favor, no me gusta Isabella.

La señora me sonrió.

-De acuerdo Bella, toma tu horario y el plano, cuando acaben las clases tienes que traerme la hoja firmada.

-Bien, me voy- y salí de la oficina. Me puse a ver el plano para buscar mi siguiente clase cuando alguien me toco el hombro y yo dí un bote. Giré y vi un chico con el pelo negro y gafas que me sonreía emocionado.

-Hola, tu eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?- sus ojos cada vez brillaban mas, como si estuviera viendo al famoso del momento.

-Ehm, si, pero llámame Bella- le extendí la mano y él sin dudarlo la tomo. Cuando nos soltamos me miraba maravillado.

-¿y tu eres?

-Eh? A si, perdón, Eric, es un honor conocerte- tuve que contenerme para no girar los ojos y bufar- esto... ¿que clase tienes? Te puedo llevar.

Miré mis papeles y vi que me tocaba matemáticas

-Ah, que suerte, como yo, venga vamos es por aquí.

Seguí a Eric en cuerpo, porque mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí a consecuencia de las tonterías que me decía: que el siempre veía series y películas policíacas, que si las cárceles eran como las pintaban, si había disparado alguna vez un arma... _SALVADME._

Llegamos a una clase y al entrar todos los alumnos se callaron de sus respectivas conversaciones y se me quedaron mirando. _No bajar la cabeza, respirar normalmente, no vacilar al caminar _me recordé interiormente la actitud frente a cualquier peligro y me dirigí al profesor ignorando a los demás.

-Hola, soy…

-…Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, lo sé.-Le dí la hoja esperando que la cogiera, pero se quedo mirándome. Me dieron ganas de juntar las manos frente a su cara para sacarlo de su mundo, pero solo carraspeé. El profesor pestañeó y miró la hoja que le ofrecía.

-Mm, claro, perdón, siéntate en la mesa del final- me firmó la hoja y me fui a mi asiento a la vez que todas las miradas me observaban. Al llegar vi que mi compañera era una chica rubia que parecía a punto de saltar de su asiento.

-Hola, soy Jessica Stanley, estoy muy contenta de que te sientes a mi lado, seguro que todo el mundo vendrá a hablar conmigo después…-empezó a hablar sola y la deje en su ensoñación esperando que me mantuviera fuera de ella.

-Isabella, si tienes alguna duda o no sabes donde ir avísame y te ayudaré y…

-Bella- dije, pero me miró extrañada- prefiero Bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo.

-Bien, ya sé algo más- por Dios, solo le faltaba sacar una libreta y apuntar todo.

La clase continuó igual, siendo yo consciente que nadie atendía al profesor y que mi compañera no paraba de hablarme. Me aburrí al ver que este tema ya me lo sabia, así que me puse a ver por la ventana. Todo era muy distinto a mi ciudad, allí había más Sol, no hacía este clima, además todo era muy colorido, todo lo contrario que aquí: Grandes gotas de agua caían desde negros nubarrones que tapaban el astro rey, todo lo que tenia que ser marrón estaba cubierto por una capa mullida, húmeda y verde.

Sonó el timbre y la gente empezó a salir, a excepción de mi "adorada" compañera, que me había estado hablando toda la clase sin importarle la posible reprimenda del profesor, la cual no llegó. El resto de la mañana fue igual: caminaba y me miraban entraba a una clase y me miraban, hasta cuando respiraba tenía a alguien observándome como si yo fuero un animal de circo. Llegó la hora de la comida en la cual yo esperaba poder comprarme una botella de agua y salir a las mesas fuera para librarme de los curiosos. Pero un brazo se agarró con fuerza al mío como si se tratara de un gancho de pesca.

-Bella, siéntate con nosotros, tenemos sitio- dijo Jessica tirando de mi. Me arrastró hasta una mesa donde había varios chicos y chicas hablando que callaron al vernos llegar, o más concretamente, al verme llegar a mí. Los miré y solo reconocí a dos: Erik, el que me había entrevistado nada mas llegar, y otro con el pelo rubio y ojos azules con pinta de ser un chulito acabado, Micky, Miguel...a si, Mike.

-Hola chicos, esta es...

-Ya sabemos quien es, Jessica- dijo Mike, intentando lanzarme miradas lascivas bastante deprimentes- eres el acontecimiento mas esperado en los últimos meses- Tuve que abstenerme de rodar los ojos y bufar, algo que no fue fácil. Me senté entre Angela (una chica que recuerdo haber visto en el baño) y Jessica y empecé a dar vueltas a la botella mientras la rubia parloteaba.

-Bella, este es Ben, el novio de Angela-dijo señalando a un chico con gafas y un tebeo que estaba situado a la derecha de la nombrada-él es Tyler- el chico sentado al lado de Ben sonrió al estilo Mike- y ella es Lauren- hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que intentaba ser un saludo a la vez que se cubría el rostro con el rubio cabello, pero pude ver que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas juntas mostrando un claro odio hacia mi, no tuve que preguntarme la causa, ya que un segundo después sus ojos giraron a ver a playboy2 (Tyler). Estaba celosa. Después de las presentaciones empezaron a hacer preguntas que se respondían ellos mismos, por lo que los ignoré y observé el resto del alumnado a través del reflejo del líquido embotellado. Pude ver como todas las mesas tenían conversaciones triviales y giraban las cabezas y ojos en mi dirección en muchas ocasiones, esperando poder descubrir algo supuse, pero de pronto me detuve al ver una mesa ocupada con 5 alumnos que ya había visto: los del aparcamiento que habían mirado mal a Jacob. Roté la cabeza para verlos mejor y me fijé en que todos eran muy parecidos, pude ver que eran tan pálidos como lo había supuesto en el aparcamiento y tenían los ojos dorados. No hablaban ni comían, solo hacían algún movimiento de vez en cuando como si fueran autómatas.

-Son los Cullen y los Hale- volví mi vista hacia delante para buscar el autor de esa frase. Era Jessica.

-Se mudaron aquí hará unos cuantos años, y no se relacionan con nadie porque están juntos, Alice Cullen, la bajita de pelo oscuro, con Jasper Hale, el rubio que esta tenso, y Rosalie Hale, su melliza, con Emmet Cullen, el alto y musculoso de pelo oscuro. Eran los mayores causantes de rumores hasta que se esparció la noticia de que ibas a venir.

-Jessica, no digas eso, es muy maleducado- le regañó Angela. Mientras siguieron discutiendo, yo me dispuse a volver a mirarlos, pero al girar la cabeza me topé de lleno con dos ojos doradas hermosos que me miraban profundamente, como si quisieran taladrarme la cabeza, me sonrojé pero no volví la cabeza y... ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¿ME ACABO DE SONROJAR? No me sonrojaba desde hacía años, ¿porque lo hacía ahora? Me dí cuenta de que quien me miraba era el chico de cabello cobrizo, y ante su insistencia con mantenerme la mirada al final volteé mi cabeza para obtener información.

-Y él –hice un gesto con la cabeza al chico con aspecto salvaje- ¿quién es?-Jessica, sin preocuparse de pasar desapercibida, miró a quien señalaba y volvió la visto con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Es Edward Cullen, el único soltero de la familia, y es guapísimo, pero ninguna es suficiente buena para él, así que ni lo intentes- dio una risita para camuflar lo que sus pupilas levantadas y sus labios estirados me decían en realidad: Intentaba amenazarme. Algo dentro de mí hirvió ante esa amenaza nada preocupante. Nadie hacia un vano intento de amenazarme y se iba de rositas. Me la quedé mirando fijamente hasta que trago saliva y una gota de sudor calló por su nuca. Esa amenaza venía de algún lado, solo hacía falta encontrar el anzuelo bueno para que el pez picara. Y tal i como era Jessica, sería muy fácil pillarla.

Agarré mi botella y empecé a destaparla sin dejar de mirarla, aparte la vista para tomar un trago y la rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro. Dejé el envase en la mesa y lo envolví con mis manos, repicando los dedos contra él cada dos segundos. Lenta y cansinamente fui girando la cabeza en su dirección a la vez que la iba inclinando levemente hacia abajo, para después hacer lo mismo con los ojos. Pude ver como se le atascaba la respiración en la garganta.

-¿Como sabes que ninguna es lo suficiente buena para él? ¿Alguna lo ha intentado?- Empecé a mirar a toda la mesa y de paso, a las dos que teníamos al lado que estaban interesadas en nuestra conversación, pero al encontrarse con mi escrutinio se daban prisa en mirar a otro lado. _Son cobardes, se ilusionan con la idea de la novedad, pero les da miedo enfrentarse a los posibles efectos de ella, dudo que ninguna haya sido lo bastante atrevida._

Jessica pareció pensarse mucho su respuesta, por lo que me giré a verla pero ella apartó la vista enseguida, mala suerte, no había sido lo bastante rápida.

-Bueno...no...nadie lo ha intentado que yo sepa...- movió nerviosamente sus manos frente a ella y sentí el movimiento de sus pies en el suelo. Casi la tenía.

-Entonces, ¿como lo sabes?

-Pues porque no habla con nadie, al igual que su familia, y... todos parecen modelos de televisión... tendrían...

-No se relacionan con nadie, tu lo has dicho, puede que sean tímidos o que no les guste mezclarse en grupos por los cotilleos que tu misma has dicho que se forman. La especie humana tiene tendencia a criticar y excluir lo diferente a lo establecido, no es agradable juntarse con personas que solo te quieren por un misero interés. ¿No crees? Aunque claro, eres del tipo de chica a las que eso no les importa, creas rumores idiotas para hacerte valer con algo que no tiene fundamento solo para sentirte el centro de atención y te nutres con esos segundos de "fama" solo para hundirte otra vez en una mísera vida con la que no estas contenta, pues eso es muy pobre Jessica, mucho-Aparté la vista de la cabeza de la rubia que se tapaba el rostro con el pelo. Tomé un trago de agua esperando el resultado de mi acusación, que no se haría esperar mucho por los claros síntomas de temblor que experimentaban los hombros de la chica.

_3...2... ¡1!_

Jessica se levanto y unas gotas de agua provenientes de sus ojos cayeron a la mesa, signo claro de su lloriqueo. Sin despedirse de nadie atravesó el camino entre las mesas hasta las puertas de salida de la cafetería, las cuales abrió bruscamente, perdiéndose de nuestra vista detrás de estas.

Dejé la botella encima de la mesa y le puse el tapón.

Toda la cafetería se quedo en un extraño silencio, entre tensión, miedo y fascinación. Tensión porque nadie tenia claro si ir tras ella o no. Miedo a hablar y enfrentarse a la misma tortura mental a la que había sido sometida su compañera. Fascinación por el claro hecho que pertenecían a un pueblo penoso en el que no ocurría nada, cosa que les había vuelto incautos e idiotas.

Al final ganó la fascinación.

-Guau, Bella, eso ha sido... ¡GUAU!- Mike hacia un gran alarde de conocimiento cada vez que habría la boca para sorprendernos con su fantástico vocabulario. Fue el único en hablar, hasta que sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase. Lo agradecí interiormente. Cogí mi bolsa para ir a mi siguiente clase, biología, a la que Mike tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme no sin aprovechar por el camino para decirme lo "guay y fantástica" que había sido mi actuación. Cuando llegamos a la clase oí unos sollozos ahogados provenientes de los baños de las chicas.

-Mike, entra tu, yo voy ahora.-el chico obedeció y entró al aula dejándome frente a la puerta con la señal del muñequito con falda. Volví a oír los sollozos y decidí entrar. Nada mas traspasar la puerta el ruido cesó, pero a mi no me engañaba.

-Jessica, soy yo, es una tontería que te escondas, es muy fácil saber donde estas-dije todo esto mientras me dirigía sin vacilar al baño del centro, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una Jessica encogida en posición fetal contra la pared, sujetándose las piernas, con los hombros temblando y todo el maquillaje corrido. Al verme se encogió más e intentó echarme una mirada de odio, pero le salió mal y mostró miedo.

-¿Que quieres?- hizo un carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, pero la voz le tembló. Suspiré, no quería llegar tarde a clase, así que esto tenia que ser rápido. Me acerqué a la chica y me senté frente a ella fuera del cubículo. Reuní todo mi entrenamiento para que mis palabras sonaran sinceras.

-Lo siento, no debí decirte eso, pero suelo muy insensible frente a las injusticias, y los cotilleos lo son, solo quería que probaras tu propia medicina, no pretendía humillarte, solo que aprendieras la lección-me miró dudosamente- bueno, no se tu, pero yo me tengo que ir a clase, así que tu eliges, te quedas aquí llorando un rato mas, reforzando mis palabras de que te gusta ser el centro de atención sin importar el motivo, o sales y actúas como se debe al tener tu edad-me levanté y le extendí la mano, la cual tomo después de sorber por la nariz.-Lávate la cara, no creo que quieras que te vean así- ella puso cara de horror y corrió al espejo, empezando a retocarse rápidamente.

Yo salí de ahí y me fui directa a mi clase, la cual acababa de empezar. Todo el mundo me miró temeroso, pero yo hice lo mismo que en las demás clases, ignorarlos como si no estuvieran. El profesor me gustó, no se quedo mirándome como un bicho raro y me señalo mi asiento. Por un segundo me quedé clavada en mi sitio al ver el que seria mi compañero: Edward Cullen. Salí de mi estado de congelación y coloqué mis cosas en la mesa, en el espacio que tenia al lado de un microscopio y unas muestras que estaban colocadas en media de la mesa. Me senté, abrí el libro y me dispuse a leerlo.

-Hola- giré la vista rápidamente para ver al propietario de esa voz- soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella Swan- tenia una voz hermosa, suave como el terciopelo, pero de golpe caí en cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- en su cara se formó una sonrisa torcida igual de hermosa que su voz.

-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, eres famosa en este pueblo.-giré los ojos ante esa respuesta tan obvia, la cual yo le había puesto en bandeja.

-No, me refiero a que me has llamado Bella, y aquí todo el mundo me llama Isabella, debe ser la forma en que mi padre se refiere a mi.- el hizo una mueca ante mi respuesta, como si fuera algo de lo que no hubiera debido darme cuenta. Me quedé mirándolo, observando su rostro, muy diferente al de cualquier simplón de este asqueroso pueblo, tenia el mentón tenso, la nariz recta, la piel pálida, los pómulos pronunciados, el pelo cobrizo y despeinado. Giró a verme y me quedé observando sus ojos... ¿negros?, si no me fallaba la memoria, en la cafetería eran dorados. El profesor llamó la atención de la clase, por lo que decidí ignorar ese hecho.

-Muy bien chicos, en las bandejas tenéis las diapositivas desordenadas y tenéis que ordenarlas en las fichas por fases...-vale, no podía hacerlo, lo de los ojos debía ser una tontería, pero no me gustaba ver una anomalía frente a mí y no descifrarla.

-Las damas primero-dijo el chico situado a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de que el profesor había acabado la explicación. Tomé un plaquita y la puse en el microscopio que me ofrecía Edward. Ni siquiera miré. Solo devolví el aparato a su lugar de origen y lo miré a él, que esperaba mi acción. Suspiré.

-Anafase-el se quedo sorprendido durante unos segundos, pero se recupero y me miró extrañado. De golpe sonrió.

-¿Puedo comprobarlo?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Solo le hice una señal y el agarró el microscopio, y al mirar dos segundos, levanto la vista y me miró sonriendo-Anafase-dijo apuntándolo. Esperé sentir ese fuego interno que me quemaba cuando alguien me subestimaba, pero no llegó. Él aprovecho mi estado para colocar la siguiente diapositiva y mirarla. Levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos negros que antes le había visto.

-Interfase, ¿quieres comprobarlo?-dijo pasándome el microscopio. Yo lo cogí y para ahorrar tiempo quite la plaquita, le eché un rápido vistazo y la devolví a la bandeja. Cogí la hoja y lo apunté. Edward seguía mirándome con la variación que ahora tenia una ceja alzada.

-Interfase- repetí sus palabras a lo que él sonrió.

Repetimos esto hasta que no quedaron más muestras, cosa que no nos duró más de 10 minutos. Examiné al resto del alumnado, los cuales no habían adivinado ni la primera. Incluso podía ver a algunos con el libro abierto, intentando copiar.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?- Giré la cabeza para atender esa voz de terciopelo que me había hablado. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Me preguntas por el tiempo?- Tenía que admitir que era un tema muy tonto para hablar. El me respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si, supongo- me contestó. Yo solo lo miré.

-El clima me da igual, no me importa si llueve, hace calor, frío o graniza, ¿por qué? –no pude evitar volver a mirar esos orbes negros que tanto me extrañaban. Pareció pensarse mucho la respuesta.

-Estoy intentando adivinar porque una chica que se marchó de su pueblo hace 4 años y, según dicen, tiene una fantástica carrera en Nueva York, vuelve a casa después de tanto tiempo.-Que raro, no me enfadé por lo que dijo, simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Puede ser que haya querido venir por alguna fecha especial o, simplemente, porque quería ver a mi padre.

-Seria lo normal, tienes razón, pero ¿por qué ahora?

-¿I por qué no?- respondí algo mas irritada. Él se encogió algo intimidado, o eso me pareció a mí.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte, solo intentaba entenderlo. Siento si te ha molestado.-Algo en mi interior se encogió ante su disculpa y en mi cabeza se encendió una bombilla.

-Sabes, tengo una idea-le dije. Él me miró sorprendido, seguramente, por mis cambios de humor-Nos queda mucha clase por delante, así que si tu quieres hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida, solo te pido que tu me respondas a las mías.- Me miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos hasta que volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa en su cara.

-Esta bien, ¿pero como sé que no mentiras?

-¿Como sé yo que no lo harás tú?- contraataqué. Él volvió a sonreír.

-Esta bien, juguemos a las preguntas, pero yo he preguntado primero.-Suspiré.

-Quieres saber porque he venido, ¿no?-Él solo asintió. Yo volví a suspirar.

-Como tu has dicho, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, cosa que no me avergüenza en absoluto, ya que odio este pueblo con toda mi alma, pero mi jefe me obligó a tomarme 1 año de fiesta, tiempo que no pienso cumplir.- Lo miré para ver su reacción. Él balanceó la cabeza mientras sopesaba mi respuesta.

-Esta bien-dijo antes de sonreír- Pregunta.

-¿Te has puesto lentillas?-su sonrisa se borró y me miró muy confundido

-No- contestó. Yo hice una mueca.

-Tus ojos, eran...castaños en la cafetería, y ahora son negros- Él se puso tenso de golpe.

-Si, ya, es...por los fluorescentes- respondió antes de girar la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Me enfadé.

-Por los fluorescentes, si ya.-Iba a decirle un par de cosas cuando el profesor se detuvo enfrente nuestro.

-Chicos, por lo que veo, ya habéis acabado, ¿hay alguien que se lleve el merito?- dijo mirándonos alternativamente.

-Hemos clasificados los dos las diapositivas señor Banner-contestó Edward. El profesor me miró a mí.

-¿Ya habías hecho esta prueba antes?-me preguntó

-No con la raíz de una cebolla- respondí a la vez que recordaba mis clases de laboratorio en la sala del forense.

¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?- preguntó algo más curioso.

-Tampoco-dije con encogiéndome un poco de hombros. El señor Banner parecía que quería seguir preguntando, así que tuve que pararlo.

-No creo que importe con que haya hecho el ejercicio.- Él pareció pensárselo. Al final se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón-dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Mike.

-Supongo que es bueno que seáis compañeros de laboratorio, así nadie podrá aprovecharse- metió la mano entre Mike y su compañero y sacó el libro. Los chicos hicieron un sonido de disgusto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y sin hablar, empecé a recoger mis cosas. Cuando todo el mundo salió de clase me sujeté la cabeza a causa del martilleo que empecé a sentir. Edward me miró con preocupación. Busqué mi bote de pastillas en la bolsa y me la guardé en el bolsillo. Corrí al baño y me tome una. Me quedé apoyada en la pica esperando que me hiciera efecto a la vez que observaba mi reflejo. Era pálida, excesivamente pálida, tenía ojeras no muy profundas, pero ojeras al fin y al cabo. Mis ojos eran marrones chocolate, mis labios rosados y carnosos, mi nariz... no sabría definirla. Suspiré. No era nada del otro mundo, algo que no me había importado nunca y que tampoco empezaría a importarme ahora. Cuando el dolor remitió, agarré mi bolsa y salí del baño.

-Bella- reprimí un salto cuando una mano me agarró el hombro. Me giré y vi a Edward mirándome con la misma preocupación de antes, con el agregado de que ahora tenia curiosidad en la mirada. De golpe volvió a mi ese enfado que tuve en clase. Agité mi hombro para que me soltara, lo cual lo confundió más.

-¿Te he hecho algo para que estés enfadada?

-No, solo que cuando alguien quiere respuestas sinceras, debe darlas en las mismas condiciones- dije mirándolo otra vez a sus negros ojos. Él suspiró.

-¿Que te hace creer que te he mentido?- me dijo clavándome la vista.

-Los fluorescentes- contesté y me dí la vuelta para ir a mi siguiente clase: gimnasia.

Llegué a tiempo, por suerte, ya que no me gustaba llegar tarde a los sitios. Una de las cosas que aprendes en mi trabajo es que un minuto tarde puede ser fatal. El profesor también se quedó embobado mirándome, y después de ese leve tiempo, me dijo que me sentara y que haría clase en día siguiente, algo que me molestó mucho, pues yo necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Ya encontraría una solución a eso mas tarde. Me sorprendí al ver que los Cullen también tenían esta asignatura, todos ellos. Era completamente distinto como les quedaba el uniforme de gimnasia a ellos que al resto del alumnado. A las chicas les iba como hecho especialmente a imagen, y los chicos, bueno, digamos que eran un mundo aparte. A Alice, la sudadera le quedaba, como he dicho antes, suelta y grande, pero de una forma muy bonito, se la veía pequeña y... mona, casi adorable dirían algunos, cosa que le iba muy bien con esa altura minima, y Rosalie era lo opuesto, le quedaba pegado y ceñido, haciéndola ver atlética y sexy a la vez, como una modelo de gimnasio, y esa idea mía era respaldada por los charcos de baba que soltaba el sector masculino. Los chicos, en realidad, iban todos iguales, pero a la vez distintos. A todos les quedaba pegado, resaltando los músculos de los brazos y el pecho, y provocando más charcos, esta parte del sector femenino. Emmet era una montaña de músculos muy bien definidos el cual parecía un culturista de la tele, Jasper tenía aspecto peligroso y a la vez atrayente, y Edward, Edward...no tenía palabras. Aunque estuviera enfadada con él, era de los Cullen el que más me descolocaba.

Él profesor mandó hacer grupos mixtos de voley, y me quedé impresionada al ver lo bien que jugaban los cinco, la coordinación que tenían, la elegancia de Alice al saltar, la de Rosalie al golpear y...la brutalidad de Emmet al devolver.

-Lo siento profesor, la pelota era vieja- dijo el susodicho con los restos del balón en la mano mientras el entrenador lo miraba atónito. Todo el mundo lo miraba igual, excepto sus hermanos, los cuales le miraban mal. Salí de mí estado de admiración y me dediqué a analizarlos durante el partido, y me dí cuenta de una cosa: no sudaban. Ninguno, nada. Estaban secos, siendo los que más se movían. El resto tenia la típica mancha debajo de las axilas, una gota cayendo de la frente, la cual se limpiaban pasándose le brazo por esta, pero ellos no. También me dí cuenta de que no se cansaban, y no me refiero a que aguantaran todo el partido sin cambiar, no, me refiero a que sus respiraciones no estaban aceleradas, su pecho no se hinchaba y deshinchaba rápidamente, ni siquiera se encogían por flato o boqueaban o se doblaban. Nada. Aproveché cuando se iban para inspeccionar el accidentado balón. Lo cogí de la caja y lo observé de cerca.

Una mano. Tenía grabada claramente la palma de una mano en el lado opuesto del agujero de rotura.

-¿Algo interesante?- me sobresalté, esta vez si, pero volví a ser yo cuando vi a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios... ESPERA, PARA EL CARRO, PERO QUE COJONES PIENSAS. Me regañé interiormente por mi extraño pensamiento. Me recompuse y puse mala cara.

-¿Tendría que haberlo?- le dije en tono entre recriminatorio y de desigualdad. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, dímelo tu- nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos hasta que apartó la vista con fastidio. Me aplaudí interiormente.

-Da igual, venia a pedirte si puedes darme eso-señalo los restos que llevaba en la mano- Emmet se lo quiere quedar como trofeo- Pude oír varias risas detrás de él. Era su familia, pero imposible que nos hubieran escuchado, estaban muy lejos. Fruncí el ceño.

-De verdad, ¿no querrás ocultar pruebas?- en su cara se representó una emoción, preocupación, la cual intentó esconder rápidamente con una mueca de diversión. Por el rabillo del ojo volví a ver a sus hermanos, los cuales estaban serios y parecía que nos escuchaban. Le puse la pelota en las narices para que viera la mano grabada, cosa que lo hizo soltar una risita hermosa y a la vez nerviosa.

-Ya lo has oído antes, Bella, la pelota era vieja, cualquiera podría haberle hecho eso- Mi enfado volvió a empezar. Me puse de puntillas hasta que quedamos casi a la misma altura, frente a frente, y lo miré amenazadoramente, acrecentada por la frustración al ver sus ojos negros. Él respiró lentamente, y se tensó.

-Si, cualquiera al que le cambien los ojos por la luz de los fluorescentes-dije apretando los dientes. Me agaché para coger mi bolsa, y de soslayo vi otra vez a sus hermanos, mirándose preocupados e intercambiando palabras.

En el aparcamiento, Jacob ya me esperaba, me tuve que disculpar por tardar tanto en salir y él se tensó al ver a los Cullen saliendo del instituto a su coche. Tuve un ligero flash back de esta mañana, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que los Cullen ignoraron a Jake y me miraron a mí, pero yo solo vi a Edward, el único que me miraba con culpabilidad i arrepentimiento, cosa que casi me hizo sentir mal. Casi.

De camino a casa Jake me preguntó que tal me había ido el día, el cual le expliqué, evitando las partes de los Cullen.

Los Cullen. Eran raros. No de la forma que me había dicho Jessica, sino de una que no sabia explicar, eran un misterio. Tal vez podría intentar preguntar a Charlie, él tendría que saber algo. O mejor...

-Jake- mi compañero se sobresaltó cuando lo llamé. Debía haber interrumpido algún pensamiento suyo. Se giró a mirarme y me sonrió.

-Dime- como envidiaba esa sonrisa tan cálida, yo jamás volvería a sonreír así.

-¿Sabes algo sobre los Cullen? Además de lo que no me piensas decir-le eché en cara. Él se quedó igual. De pronto aparcó. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta que después de soltar un suspiro habló.

-No, no se nada aparte de eso-no dijo nada mas, solo salió. Yo también salí, agarré mi bolsa y entre dando un portazo. Jacob entró detrás de mí. ¿Porque todo el mundo me esconde cosas? Que sea mi trabajo resolverlas no significa que me guste, es un asco, nadie te confía nada y no puedes confiar en nadie, es...

-BELLA, ¿TE HAS HECHO DAÑO?-preguntó Jacob alarmado, al verme tropezar con la mesa del comedor y caer al suelo, trayendo conmigo en contenido de mi mochila esparciéndolo todo por la dura superficie.

-No Jake, estoy bien, esto me pasa por ir distraída- me agaché a recoger las cosas y Jake me ayudó. Cuando lo tuve todo, me giré a agradecer a Jacob, porque el enfado se me había pasado con el golpe. Pero él estaba absorto mirando un potecito con la tapa blanca y el envase de color marrón. _OH NO. _Me palmeé los bolsillos buscando mis pastillas, las que no encontraría porque las tenía Jake. El chico se levanto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuando tomas esto?, parece muy fuerte- se lo quité con un rápido movimiento y me lo metí en el pantalón.

-Desde hace mucho, y no es tan fuerte, es para la jaquea- bueno, ahí no mentí, la jaqueca es dolor de cabeza, y yo los sufro muy agudos. Jacob se quedó pensando mientras yo fui a la mesa de la cocina para colocar mis libros, solo eso, porque no me habían puesto deberes. Jacob entró unos instantes después, con cara de contrariado.

-¿Sabe Charlie que las tomas? Y lo de la jaqueca, ¿desde cuando la tienes? ¿Por que?-preguntas, preguntas, preguntas...

-No, no lo sabe, la tengo desde... no lo se, y no es jaqueca del todo, es un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que siento cuando me concentro mucho en algo o me martillean demasiado- abrí la nevera para empezar a hacer la cena para Charlie. Definitivamente tendría que ir a la compra, o podría pedir que la traigan por teléfono, como en Nueva York, si es que este entupido pueblo tenia ese "avanzado" servicio. Decidí hacer unas hamburguesas que encontré en el congelador que casi caducaban. Jake no me ayudó, solo se quedó viéndome todo el rato, y lo sé porque sentía su mirada penetrante en mi nuca. Cuando la carne estaba a la mitad, me dí la vuelta cansada.

-Jake, recuerdas lo de mi cabeza, pues también me pasa cuando se me quedan mirando- le recriminé. Su respuesta fue apartar la mirada. Me apoyé en la encimera de frente a él, hasta que suspiró y se acercó a mi y apoyó sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, como aprisionándome.

-Definitivamente cambiaste, estas a la defensiva y no sonríes, miras mal y no se porque- me miró a los ojos directamente y puso una mano en mi mejilla izquierda- no sabes lo que daría por saber que te paso, y poder hacer que lo olvides.

-Pues tu no sabes que daría yo por saber porque me escondes información de los Cullen- él se apartó fastidiado- son gente de pueblo, con dinero, lo admito, pero de pueblo, ¿que tendrían que esconder?

-¿Porque tendría que saberlo yo? -dijo girándose de golpe, provocando que chocáramos y casi me caiga

-Te has delatado a ti mismo con tanta miradita y tanto secretito- le contraataqué

-¿No puede ser simplemente que no me gusten?- su voz empezó a alzarse cada vez mas, al punto de que casi gritaba y además, lo tenia donde quería, casi hablaba.

-¿Porque no te gustan si no te han hecho nada?-me agarró los brazos y agachó la cabeza respirando rápidamente para tranquilizarse. Mierda, se había escapado.

-¿No hace falta que alguien te haga algo para que no te guste, no crees?- en sus ojos brillaba la dulzura.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le contesté a la vez que me removía para que me soltara. Él se rió.

-Tu lo hiciste- me tensé- te fuiste del pueblo, odiándolo, y con él a toda la gente, a mi, a Charlie, cuando no te hicimos nada. Nos metiste a todos en el mismo saco y nos tiraste a la basura.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Cogí aire para contestar.

-¿Quien dice que no me hicieseis nada?- le dije fríamente a la vez que me soltaba. De golpe el teléfono sonó. Yo me sobresalté y corrí a cogerlo.

-Casa de los Swan- contesté

-Hola, departamento de transporte, le habla Montse, esta Isabella Swan- me habló una chica de unos 25 al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo, dígame.

-Bien señorita Swan, le aviso que su coche ya ha llegado, y quería decirle que puede venir a buscarlo cuando quiera- torcí el gesto.

-Me gustaría que me lo trajeran aquí- la chica al otro lado de la línea se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Verá, no creo que sea posible, estamos a tope- yo respiré para tranquilizarme.

-Mira Montse, te diré 4 razones por las que si podréis:

1-Vuestro departamento es muy cutre.

2-Solo la gente "importante" pide el transporte de su vehiculo, y yo debo ser lo mas interesante que os pasado en 1 año.

3-soy inspectora de policía

4-PORQUE ME DA LA GANA.

Oí voces que hablaban rápidamente al otro lado del teléfono.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, ¿cuando quiere que le llevemos el coche?- ahora su voz sonaba como si estuviera masticando, y salivando. Un chicle. Me reí interiormente.

-Esta noche-le respondí muy segura, y su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Al otro lado, sonaba como si se ahogara, después hubo una tos y un ruido de cosas cayendo, a la vez que algunas voces, las cuales hablaron unos minutos hasta que un chico habló.

-Esta bien, señorita Swan, ¿que le parece si se lo llevamos a las 22:00?-perfecto le contesté antes de colgar. Jacob me miraba con cara interrogante.

-Buenas noticias, no tendrás que llevarme y traerme mas, me traerán el coche esta noche- mi amigo puso cara de pena

-Pero a mi me gusta llevarte- empezó a quejarse, pero yo lo ignoré y miré la sartén, de la cual salía humo. Pude salvar las hamburguesas de milagro. Las puse en un plato y saqué el mostaza y salsa de tomate, bueno, lo que quedaba.

Jacob estuvo quejándose un rato más hasta que en la calle se oyeron varios coches. Salí a ver y me encontré un Charlie confundido viendo una grúa que traía un coche color negro, un Audi pequeño pero bonito, aunque algo estropeado. Enseguida me emocioné, ya que mi coche era una de las pocas osas a las que le tenia cariño, como mi portátil o mi pendrive.

-Bella, ¿que es esto? -Preguntó mi padre

-Un coche -respondí corriendo a ver al conductor que soltaba mi transporte.

-Hola, ¿Isabella Swan?- me preguntó una vez estuvo suelto.

-Si –respondí impaciente por que me diera las llaves.

-Esta bien, la factura ya esta pagada, aquí tiene el coche, pero si puede hacer el favor de firmar aquí- dijo mientras me tendía un bolígrafo. Yo firmé y unos minutos después el tipo se fue. Yo acaricié el techo del coche con un dedo mientras mi padre se acercaba a mi lo miraba.

-Tienes buen gusto, hija, debo admitirlo, y esa gente a sido muy rápida en el transporte- movió la cabeza divertido- hay que ver lo que se consigue cuando tienes poder-me abstuve de girarle los ojos por su comentario. Era obvio que él siendo jefe de policía de un pueblucho, el mayor favor que tendría serían donuts gratis. Charlie me paso un brazo por los hombros y me llevó a casa.

-Bueno hija, ¿que tal el día?

* * *

Hola (eco) ¿hay alguien?

Bueno, pido miles de perdones por la tardanza, es que no estaba inspirada y tenia exámenes y deberes (¡NO QUEREMOS EXCUSAS!) bueno vale, pero el capitulo es muy largo y espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews, los que aun me leáis, claro.

QUIERO AGRADECER LOS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS Y LOS REVIEW TAN BONITOS QUE ME MANDAIS, ME ALEGRAN EL DIA, SEAN ANONIMOS O NO.

**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi:** Perdon por no contestar antes, pero lo hago ahora. Los Cullen si son vampiros y Jacob... no lo puedo decir, pero aviso que nuestro licantropo favorito no tendra mucha importancia en esta historia.

HE VISTO ECLIPSE Y DE MOMENTO ES LA MEJOR DE LA SAGA, AUNQUE OPINO LO MISMO DEL LIBRO. CONTADME VOSOTRAS/OS LO QUE PENSAIS DEL FILM

Bueno, ya se han conocido, y Bella sospecha, mira que es mal pensada jeje. Si alguien tiene dudas o peticiones o ideas para el siguiente capitulo, dejadme reviews que me las exprese e intentare complaceros.

Voy a aclarar una cosa que nadie a preguntado pero que no se me permite corregir (cosa que he intentado y no entiendo). **Bella tiene ahora 17 años, se fue a Nueva York a los 13, y ha estado ahí 4 años**. Lo digo porque en los otros capítulos no me deja cambiarlo por más que lo intento, y hay sitios donde hay edades y fechas equivocadas, pero estas son las correctas. Intentaré subir el próximo antes de agosto.

También quiero decir algo sobre dos historias mías. La de _El resurgir_, la he parado porque ademas de que no tiene muchos seguidores (y las notas de autor estan prohibidas, asi que pongo el aviso aqui) ya me esta costando lo suyo escribir esta, y la seguiré cuando la tenga mas adelantada y además, no me gusta como la he empezado, así que espero poder mejorarla. Y mi nueva historia, la de _Tu amigo o algo mas, _la subí porque se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración (por los reviews recibidos, bastante malo, la verdad) y decidí subirlo por si a alguien le gustaba. Si llego a los 7 review la seguiré, sino se añadirá a la lista.

Dejadme review para decirme si el capitulo os gusta o no, que aunque he tardado mucho he escrito igual, y creo que de momento va bien, y plis, pasaros por mis otros fics y decirme que tal están(los ONE-SHOTS tambien).

BSS


	5. las sospechas se solidifican

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo algunos extras, el resto pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi invención.

**ATENCIÓN:**

LEER NOTA DEL FINAL

* * *

**LAS SOSPECHAS SE SOLIDIFICAN**

Decir que era un asco era poco, era peor, un fastidio una mierda una tocada de...

-Bella, ¿porque tanto interés por los Cullen? ¿Te han hecho algo?-preguntó Charlie mirándome interrogante mientras se levantaba para ir al sillón del comedor y ver... lo que sea que vea.

-No, solo que a la gente parece gustarle mucho cotillear, y ellos son uno de los temas mas hablados, al menos hasta que he llegado yo-dije girando los ojos a la vez que mi padre se reía. No había tenido intención de ser graciosa.

-Si, es lo que tienen los pueblos pequeños, ya te acostumbrarás-contestó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome mientras yo limpiaba los platos.

-No creo que me quede el tiempo suficiente- le gruñí, a la vez que lo veía levemente para ver su expresión, la cual se endureció como si quisiera mantenerse callado por algo. Y yo sabía ese algo.

-Pero de todas formas, como ya te he dicho, los Cullen son gente admirable: los chicos no dan problemas y acatan las leyes, no como los idiotas de este pueblo, y el doctor Cullen es un gran medico del cual nos sentimos afortunados de disponer en caso de emergencia. Podría estar en cualquier buen hospital en los Ángeles o en Nueva... cualquier sitio respetable donde cobrara el triple que aquí- no me pasó desapercibido que había evitado nombrar el nombre de mi ciudad, pero lo deje pasar mientras seguía fregando- pero a su esposa le gustó este pueblo, así que se instalaron hace 3 años.

_3 años... en los archivos del hospital debía haber algún dato sobre ellos, y tal vez en los de comisaría, cosas como cuentas o algo y..._

-Papa, ¿sabes donde vivían antes de venir aquí?- dije con indiferencia a la vez que seguía con mi faena. Pude ver su reflejo en la empañada ventana encima de la pica donde me encontraba _.Otro fastidio: NO SE VE NADA POR LA HUMEDAD. _Charlie solo se toco la barbilla a la vez que levantaba la cabeza, recordando algo.

-No recuerdo haberles oído comentarlo, aunque...puede que hayan dicho Alaska o algún sitio por esa zona, no estoy seguro- bueno, no era muy fiable pero era un dato-pero dejemos ya ese tema, me has preguntado mucho sobre ellos pero no me has contado nada sobre tu vida estos 4 años-_ni pienso hacerlo _dije mentalmente. La verdad era que aunque le hubiera preguntado mucho, eso era lo único que había sacado. Lo demás habían sido chorradas. Vaya jefe de policía que no se preocupa por los habitantes del pueblo que "protege"-Cuéntame, que tal estabas con esa señora... ¿Emma?-preguntó dudoso.

- Cuando cumplí los 15 la eché porque me dieron permiso para vivir sin tutores, ya sabes-suspiré por lo que iba a decir- superdotada –dije señalándome con fastidio mirándolo rápidamente.

Emma era una señora que el Departamento había contratado porque no me estaba permitido vivir sola, una estupidez, ya que yo había sido mucho mas madura a los 13 años que esa vieja que se pasaba el día sentada y comiendo bollos a la vez que veía la telenovela que estuviera de moda comentar en la peluquería, por lo que yo hacia la compra y limpiaba la casa. Por fin se dieron cuenta de mi valor a los 15 y me dejaron librarme de esa molestia.

Charlie pareció pensarse eso durante un rato, hasta que de golpe pareció volverse incomodo por algo en lo que pensaba. Me miró de arriba abajo como analizándome y se puso tenso. Carraspeo.

-Bueno... y allí... hiciste amigos o... algo mas...-me di la vuelta y lo miré con una ceja levantada porque no entendía esa segunda parte.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunté secándome las manos y apoyándome en la encimera. Él pareció nervioso. Suspiró.

-¿Tienes o has tenido novio? Porque es algo que debería saber ya que nunca tuvimos esta charla y...

-Para, vale, para- dije tensa. Necesité un momento para relajarme- No me digas que me darás la charla porque no. Aunque digas lo contrario, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo hiciera allí porque es mi vida y hago lo que me da la gana y esta charla ya se ha acabado.-recogí lo que quedaba y me dispuse a salir de la cocina. Pude ver su expresión medio dolida medio frustrada. Dolida por mi contestación, frustrada por no poder darme la bronca como a una adolescente normal. Me paré en las escaleras y vi como se diría a sentarse y cogía el mando de la mesita de cristal del centro y se ponía a ver un partido empezado. Empecé a subir las escaleras, silenciosamente, como un fantasma, de la forma en la que me gustaba caminar. Paré a mitad de camino al oír que sollozaba. Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me agarré de la barra mientras lo oía lamentarse.

-_Soy un mal padre, la perdí una vez y nunca la recuperaré. Tal vez debería haberle prohibido ir y quedarse aquí. Debería haberla llevado a un especialista de ciudad. Como pude dejar que esto pasara. A saber todo lo que debe de haber hecho estando allí por culpa de todo lo que debió ver de pequeña...-_ me dolía ver y oír todo lo que decía. Me mordí el labio inferior y me golpeé internamente por lo que iba a hacer. Respiré fuerte y se tensó de golpe al darse cuanta que seguía ahí, pero no se giró.

-Papa- se giró lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas. Por un momento decidí que le dejaría escuchar lo que deseaba para sentirse bien en vez de culparlo. Me acerqué a él y apoyé una mano en su hombro a la vez que miraba hacia abajo mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Suspiré.

-Tuve un novio a los 6 meses de cumplir 16- Charlie se tensó- pero no llegamos a hacer nada y lo dejé porque... la cosa no funcionó-lo miré y vi interrogantes en sus ojos, pero no se lo contaría, no cedería tanto- hubo algunos de la oficina que intentaron ser mis amigos invitándome a dar una vuelta o... presentándome a sus hijas- Charlie hizo una sonrisa divertida, pero yo no le encontraba la gracia- jamás me dejé arrastrar por ningún lazo, los cuales no llegué a formar. Prefería estar aislada que con gente-bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y decidí que ahora tocaba que se sintiera mejor, aunque no era algo que se me diera bien.

-Papa- volvió a mirarme a los ojos- hiciste un gran trabajo. Aunque me hubieras llevado al mejor psicólogo del mundo no habría cambiado nada. No dejé que nada de mi pasado repercutiera en mi trabajo e hiciste bien mandándome allí, porque estando aquí habría acabado peor. Fuiste un buen padre lo poco que ejerciste de tal- él me dió una sonrisa y se levantó con intención de abrazarme, pero yo lo evité y subí las escaleras pensando en lo que acababa de decir sobre él y como yo había previsto, era mentira.

_Buen padre, JA, seguro. _Intentaba estar lo mas lejos de mi posible llevándome a casas con gente alegre mientras él trabajaba y yo me hundía cada vez más. Jamás me miraba a la cara y intentaba hablarme lo menos posible. No pudo cogerse tiempo libre para estar conmigo y cuidarme cuando lo necesitaba, no, el tiempo que tenia de descanso se iba a pescar y me dejaba con cualquier vecina aburrida. ¿Y el tiempo que pasábamos juntos? Las innumerables visitas al incompetente psiquiatra que me trataba como si fuera retrasada enseñándome manchas y dándome muñecos para jugar, los que siempre desmembraba ante su vista atónita, lo mismo que quería hacerle a él, pero los enfermeros me pinchaban tranquilizantes cuando lo atacaba agarrandolo del pelo, mientras Charlie me agarraba para que no le hiciese daño. Un padre genial sin duda alguna.

Me martilleó la cabeza con fuerza y me metí al baño a tomarme mi medicamento. Seguí pensando en mi monologo mientras me hacia efecto. Solo le había contado todo eso porque, aunque lo culpara de lo que me..._nos _pasó, eso era todo. No quería que sufriera aunque fuera lo que merecía por no hacer caso a mama cuando le dijo que dejara el caso.

Agité la cabeza y me lavé los dientes para después meterme a duchar dejando de lado ese tema. El agua me relajó los músculos, por otro lado agarrotados por la falta de ejercicio. En Nueva York acostumbraba a ir al gimnasio de entrenamiento para sacarme esa sensación del cuerpo. Hacia bici, cinta, pesas, golpeaba el saco... Tendría que encontrar algo para igualarlo, ya que no creía que las clases de EF del instituto me sirvieran de nada.

El instituto. Los Cullen.

Salí de la ducha con ese interrogante en mi cabeza sobre que esconderían y como les pasaba lo que había visto. NO eran normales, eso seguro, pero que eran era más complicado de responder.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me metí en mi cuarto en el cual me puse mi pijama y me cepillé el pelo. Oí un ruido fuera, en el jardín, y me asomé a la ventana, pero no pude ver nada otra vez por culpa de la condensación. La abrí sin importarme la ráfaga de aire frío que entrara y que no me haría efecto. Agudicé la vista pero no vi nada, aunque sentía una extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba, y era una sensación conocida para mí. Vislumbré una sombra que se movió muy rápido en el bosque, pero nada más.

Desapareció.

Que extraño, debía ser un conejo o algún bicho. Cuando iba a cerrar la ventana, me fijé que había una especia de camino natural que se adentraba en el bosque hasta perderse en la oscuridad de este. Lo inspeccionaría mañana. Me tumbé en mi cama y miré el techo por tiempo indefinido hasta que el sueño me venció.

-_Que bien se siente, ¿verdad? ¿Tu maridito te hace esto? Creo que no._

_Otro grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la mujer mientras el hombre con voz rara empujaba entre sus piernas, las cuales tenia sujetas para mantener abiertas. Hasta que me vió sentada en un rincón de la sucia casa, temblando y con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Apretó los labios con fuerza a la vez que apartaba la vista de mí para posarla sobre el techo. El hombre se dió cuenta de que no chillaba y me miró. Acto seguido se comenzó a reír a la vez que se movía más rápido._

_-Que noble... no solo te ofreces para salvarla...sino también intentas evitar que esa __**hure* **__no sufra tus quejiditos- la mujer emitió un sollozo a la vez que el hombre volvía a empujar._

Un desagradable y estridente ruido hizo que abriera lo ojos, volviendo a encontrarme con la misma habitación que ayer por la mañana. A pagué el despertador y apoyé los brazos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas y me pasé una mano por el pelo enredado a la vez que soltaba el aire. Me levanté y me vestí, aunque no estoy segura con que. Esta vez si que pude prepararme café que había encontrado la noche anterior. Lo puse en la cafetera de Charlie y esperé a que estuviera listo mientras el aroma envolvía la cocina. Era algo que conseguía relajarme casi tanto como sentirlo deslizarse por mi garganta abrasándome por dentro mientras sentía como el cansancio remitía.

Una vez hube desayunado, me fijé en la hora. Las 7:00. Salí de casa por la puerta de la cocina y busqué el camino que había visto ayer. No fue difícil de encontrar:

Era amplio, lo suficiente para que cupieran 4 personas. Y bastante largo. Lo seguí no se cuanto tiempo, adentrándome cada vez mar en ese mar verde húmedo de musgo y hojas. Cuando llegué a un árbol caído en el suelo eché un vistazo hacía atrás y pude distinguir un poco de la casa a través de las copas de los árboles. Debía haber 500m. Decidí volver antes de que se hiciera tarde para ir a clase.

Mientras recogía mis cosas y las metía en la bolsa pensé que era un buen camino para correr: Era una superficie lisa y se formaba poco barro, además de que estaba cerca de casa y yo necesitaba algún sitio donde correr. Una vez estuve en el coche vi el reloj del salpicadero. 7:40. ¡Vaya! Había estado mucho rato inspeccionando la zona. Conduje tranquilamente con mí coche por el húmedo asfalto, recordando el camino que Jacob había hecho el día anterior. Llegué en 10 minutos al aparcamiento donde aparqué en el mismo sitio que ayer. Pude ver como varios alumnos se quedaban mirando mi coche, pero apartaban la vista a la vez que yo salía y sacaba mis cosas.

Aun quedaba un rato para que empezara mi siguiente clase, por lo que me quedé ahí observando a los que pasaban frente a mi. Sentí algunas miradas clavándose en mí, y los encontré enseguida: Los Cullen.

Me miraban cada uno con un sentimiento propio en esos ojos. Jasper y Rosalie eran los que me mandaban las peores miradas, como si intentaran matarme con ella. Alice me miraba con gesto contrariado, como si estuviera frustrada y Emmet expresaba preocupación. Edward era el caso aparte. Había ese extraño enfurruño de ayer, pero también... ¿necesidad? Les dijo algo a sus hermanos que hizo que se pusieran a hablar rápidamente. Cualquiera pensaría que era una charla normal y corriente, pero yo podía ver sus hombros tensos, su forma de acercarse y los puños apretados de los 5. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Y parecía que Edward era el centro de esa pelea.

Una voz nasal me sacó de mi escrutinio.

-Hola Bella, menudo coche, ¿cuando lo has comprado?- Jessica me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi para llevarme al grupo de chicos y chicas de ayer a la hora de comer. Al parecer no me guardaba rencor por lo que pasó ayer.

-No lo he comprado, me lo han traído. Lo usaba cuando estaba en Nueva York.

-No usabas un coche policía como tu padre-dijo Lauren, a lo que entorné los ojos.

-No, no lo usaba. Usaba este que es más cómodo.

-¿Y tiene algún extra chulo como los de la tele? –preguntó Mike mirando por la ventana del copiloto el interior del Audi. Me deshice del brazo de Jessica realmente fastidiada.

-Mirad, no se que visión tendréis de un Departamento policial según la versión de las series cutres, pero la mayoría de cosas que salen son equivocadas y mas complicadas y no pienso pasarme todo el día respondiendo preguntas de esas, así que dejadme en paz- iba a marcharme cuando Jessica volvió a colgarse mi brazo ¿es que esta chica era masoca? ¿Se creía que no le haría daño si me molestaba?

-Venga Bella, perdónanos. Si tanto te molesta no te haremos más preguntas- dijo Angela, aunque no entendía porque se incluía ya que ella no había preguntado nada.

-O al menos lo intentaremos- dijo Mike con una mano en alto, cosa que logró que todos echaran a reír. Una vez mas no comprendí que gracia le veían a las bromas fáciles y en mi creció un extraño enfado por la inocencia que mostraban todos esos adolescentes sin preocupaciones el problema mas grave que tenían era esconder las malas notas a sus padres, los cuales nunca las encontraban aunque estaba claro que las escondían debajo del colchón de su habitación. Patético. Había veces de mi vida que agradecía como me había afectado mi cautiverio, ya que no soportaría ser tan simplona como los demás por mucho que me molestan sus comentarios soñadores. Aunque también había momentos en los que me avergonzaba reconocer que me gustaría contar con esa sencillez, con esa tranquilidad de saber que estoy a salvo y soy querida por alguien sin que haya intereses ocultos de por medio.

-Oye Bella- salí de mi ensoñación para escuchar a Jessica que me miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que me demostraba que pensaba cotillear- ¿donde esta el chico que te traía ayer?- lo veis.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que debe estar en el instituto en la reserva. Solo me llevaría hasta que me trajeran el coche y como veis, ya lo tengo- dije con indiferencia mientras ellos pensaban mis palabras.

-¿Y como se llama?- respondió Laurent con un extraño interés, el mismo que brillaba en los ojos de Jessica.

-Jacob- respondí mecánicamente intentando librarme del brazo de la rubia con voz nasal sin hacerle daño.

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Jessica, a lo que puse mala cara.

-No, tengo novio- Mike y Tyler parecieron contentos con ese dato.

El resto de la mañana pasó igual que la del día anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se me quedaban mirando ni los alumnos ni los profesores, así que una de dos: o se habían asustado de mi ataque psicológico a Jessica o simplemente había dejado de ser novedad. Creo que el miedo les había hecho perder interés.

En la cafetería decidí comer algo, así que puse en una bandeja un plato con verduras varias. Cuando volví a la mesa los chicos estaban hablando de hacer una salida a la playa La Push en la reserva de los quileute. La única razón por la que yo iría seria ver a Jacob, pero el podía venir cuando quisiera así que les dije que no iría y me dediqué a comer. No comí mucho, así que cuando me harté aparté el plato i miré a mi alrededor. Había alumnos encima de las mesas y en las sillas, riendo, hablando, comiendo... excepto una mesa. Los Cullen parecía que estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo, como les había visto en el aparcamiento. Edward parecía como si estuviera rebatiendo algo, como si estuviera aparte, algo que no entendía. Intenté leerles los labios, pero hablaban muy rápido. Alice les llamó la atención y todos me echaron un rápido vistazo. Rosalie apartó la vista fastidiada. Dijo algo rápido y todos se levantaron para marcharse. El único que se quedó fue Edward, que tenia la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Me miró con rabia y sopló a la vez que se levantaba i seguía a sus hermanos. ¿Que debía de haberles pasado?

En el camino a Biologia, Mike volvió a acompañarme, esta vez hablándome de lo que harían en su excursión e intentando convencerme de ir, cosa que no consiguió. Cuando entramos a clase, Mike se despidió y se fue a su mesa. En la mía, Edward tenía los codos doblados y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Enarqué una ceja y moví el asiento. Instantáneamente, Edward levantó la vista y me miró con algo que no entendía ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? El señor Banner entró y nos dio unas fichas a cada uno para hacer individual, después se sentó a dedicarse a sus papeles. Terminé mi trabajo en 10 minutos _muy fácil_ pensé. Me dí cuenta de que Edward ya había terminado y se levantaba para dejar la hoja en la bandeja de la mesa del profesor. Lo seguí e hice lo mismo. Cuando se sentó volvió a su posición original. Había veces que movía la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de ella.

-Edward- me miró tan rápido que pensé que se le desencajarían las cervicales.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunté preocupada por su extraño comportamiento. Yo sabía lo que eran las jaquecas. Él se rió sin ganas cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Volvió a mirarme con, ahora estaba segura, tristeza en los ojos.

-No, no me duele nada, es solo que...- paró durante unos segundos, como si le costara o no le gustara lo que diría- Rosalie y Alice se han empezado a encontrar mal al salir de la cafetería, y ya sabes, estoy preocupado- dijo sin ganas y apartó la vista para mirar adelante con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, debe ser porque no habéis comido nada, yo tendría cuidado, los próximos podríais ser vosotros- le respondí con indiferencia, a lo que él solo rió. No se porque se reía tanto cuando hablábamos, yo no pretendía divertirle.

-O puede ser por las discusiones que habéis tenido, ya sabes que los enfados son propensos a acabar mal.

-Gracias por la advertencia- contestó.

Sonó el timbre y recogimos nuestras cosas a la vez que varios alumnos se quejaban porque el profesor mandaba entregar la faena que no habían terminado. Iba a irme cuando una voz aterciopelada me llamó. Yo lo miré esperando lo que me tuviera que decir -Nada- contestó y se fue. Recogí mi bolsa algo aturdida y me dirigí al gimnasio, pero bien podría haberme ido a casa, ya que hoy tampoco me dejarían hacer nada. Resoplé y me senté en las gradas sacando un libro para hacer la tarea mientras los demás hacían clase. Levanté la vista de mi trabajo para ver entrar a los Cullen en el gimnasio ya cambiados, pero como había dicho Edward, Alice y Rosalie no parecían estar bien: sin contar su natural color pálido, hacían mala cara y se apoyaban de sus respectivas parejas, cosa que no notó nadie. Edward iba detrás de ellos con mala cara. Debía estar preocupado.

Hoy también jugarían a voley, pero había algo mal: las chicas no se movían casi y fallaban mucho. El señor Meth se acercó a ellas para, en principio, regañarlas, pero entonces Alice se tambaleó, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo. Todos empezaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor antes que Rosalie siguiera el mismo camino, solo que a ella la pudo sujetar Emmet. Me acerqué para ver todo más de cerca y llegué justo cuando los dos chicos las levantaban en brazos y rechazaban la idea de llevarlas a la enfermería y se movían a través de la gente hacia afuera, al aparcamiento supongo. El profesor llamó la atención de los alumnos para que siguieran con la clase. Unos metros detrás de su familia pasó Edward en la misma dirección.

-Edward, ¿Están bien?- le pregunté. Él me miró de la misma forma de antes en Biología – no pareces muy preocupado –Agregué al darme cuanta que no las había ayudado como haría cualquier persona.

-No lo estoy, no te preocupes, como tu has dicho, debe ser solo porque no han comido – Suspiró pesadamente agachando la cabeza unos segundos- Adiós- dijo con pesadez, como si fuera algo duradero, pero era una tontería ya que volveríamos a vernos al día siguiente. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé un rato ahí con una extraña sensación en mi interior que nunca había sentido hasta que reaccioné y salí del gimnasio a paso ligero.

Llegué al aparcamiento justo cuando metían a Rosalie, la cual estaba consciente, en el coche. Edward fue el último entrar mientras esperaba a que Emmet subiera. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo que se concentraba en mi pecho. Edward apartó la mirada, subió al coche y se fue. Yo me quedé ahí, sintiendo por primera vez un frío viento removiéndome el pelo suelto, hasta que la gente empezó a salir.

* * *

**Hure *: **He buscado en varios traductores la palabra "puta" en alemán, y me salían varias traducciones, pero pongo esa. Si alguien sabe alemán y cree que esta equivocada que me lo diga y la cambiaré.

HOLA, HE SUBIDO RAPIDO ¿EH? Creo que esto se merece un premio (NO PIDAS NADA, TU TRABAJO ES SUBIR MAS RAPIDO EN VEZ DE VAGUEAR, ASI QUE CALLA)...bueno vale 0.0

Sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero tampoco es tan corto como los 3 primeros, así que ¿Que os ha parecido? Yo creo que bastante bien ¿no? Bueno, ya me diréis.

Ya conocemos mas cosas de la vida de Bella en Nueva York, y por si alguien se preguntaba _¿Como una niña de 13 años puede vivir sola? _Pues ahí tenéis la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Y por si alguien se pregunta _¿Como puede una niña de 13 años trabajar en la policía? _Seamos realistas, los Cullen son vampiros, así que no creo que resulte tan raro XD

Bella ha tenido su primer bronca con su padre, pero no será la última, ya aviso, aunque no creo que las muestre todas, y también sabemos algo mas por su sueño, pero de momento no se si escribiré mas y los dejare en el aire, porque sino, daría demasiada información, pero si alguien le gustan y también los FLASH BACK como el del cap 4, hacédmelo saber e intentaré contentaros.

Tenia previsto que aquí la pareja también se peleara, pero he decidido dejarlo para mas adelante porque sino iba demasiado rápido, pero la tengo escrita y la pondré no muy adelante.

El capitulo 6 lo he empezado a escribir, pero no se si haré que sean pensamientos de Bella o de Edward (ya sabéis algo XD), he pensado poner una Poll para que votéis, pero no se como se hace (Aunque se que Fanfiction lo explica, pero no lo acabo de entender del todo T.T) así que si alguien me manda un PM explicándomelo lo agradecería mucho y la pondría para que decidáis vosotros, porque como se dice "_el cliente siempre tiene razón"_. De momento, con vuestros hermosos review, que aunque cortos, me alegran el día (literalmente, cada vez que veo que tengo un correo de Fanfiction salto de alegría), empezar a decidme que queréis. Si nadie me manda instrucciones antes del viernes, colgaré el que tenga mayoría de votos cuando pueda, (seguramente en agosto) pero prefiero lo de la Poll para temas futuros y porque así voy más encaminada haber cual de los dos perfiles sigo escribiendo.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos (si es que hay algún chico) los que me leéis dejéis review anónimos o registrados y también a los lectores silenciosos y a los nuevos, que me gusta mucho que me digan "_Hola, soy...,_

_¡Tu nueva lectora!"_

**Leila Cullen Masen: **En contestación a tus preguntas, Bella no será tan torpe, al menos de momento. Lo de los 13 años ya lo he explicado mas arriba, y lo de que Audi conduce Bella... pues no se, no he querido especificar, simplemente un Audi, y gracias por leerme.

Gracias a todos y todas por leerme y hacerme felices haciendo que llegáramos a 20 review. Algunos dirían que son pocos, pero para mi es un logro que alguien me conozca.

Dejadme review con vuestras opiniones, consultas, pensamientos y peticiones y pasaros por mis otros fics.

BSS


	6. reflexiones de un vampiro 1

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía y los personajes pertenecen a SM, aunque no todos.

Hola, pongo aquí esta notita para ver si así llama más la atención, aunque prefiero que estén abajo, ya me diréis.

Ya he vuelto, y la Poll, aunque tuviera pocos votantes, a ganado EPOV, y espero que os guste. Doy las gracias a Estrella Black por explicarme como se crean y todo eso. Si por un casual lo lees, un beso.

Respuestas a preguntas abajo del todo y haber que os parece esta capitulo! (Pido perdón por la nota que subí la última vez)

LEER NOTA FINAL

* * *

**REFLEXIONES DE UN VAMPIRO 1**

Desde que había aparecido, mi vida había cambiado. Dos días, dos insignificantes días, 48 horas, 2880 minutos, 172800 segundos...

-Edward, no pongas esa cara, a nosotros tampoco nos ha gustado tener que irnos- dijo Alice mientras me veía dejar la maleta en mi nueva habitación.

-Si, y todo por esa niña con complejo de policía- contestó Rosalie desde el piso de abajo- aunque lo del desmayo fuera divertido, a mi ese pueblo me gustaba, y nos hemos tenido que ir porque dejaste que viera cosas ¿Es que a ti lo de disimular no te entra en la cocorota?- siguió gritándome cosas que yo ignoraba, algo que hacíamos desde que nos conocimos. Tiempo atrás, había descubierto que a Rosalie le molestaba que yo no me la comiera con los ojos como hacían el resto de hombres que la veían, vampiros o humanos. Con Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper era distinto, pues ellos habían encontrado a su compañera, su mitad, su razón de seguir vivo. Algo que yo negaba poder hallar algún día.

Volví a pensar en ella, en su cabello marrón que caía en ondas, las ligeras ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos marrón chocolate con miles de preguntas i acusaciones, sus labios llenos y rosados, su delicioso olor, que aunque fuera el mejor que hubiera olido y me llamara, algo me había impedido siquiera asustarla. Su mente completamente inquebrantable imposible de leer.

Isabella Swan, la leyenda del pequeño y húmedo Forks. Esbocé una sonrisa al recordar nuestra pequeña pelea en el aula de biología y la del gimnasio.

-Rosalie, para ya, no fue culpa de Edward solo, lo de Emmet ayudó bastante- discutió Alice a la rubia, mirándome con una ceja arqueada por mi repentina expresión.

-Eso es verdad "_Lo siento profesor, la pelota era vieja"_-imitó Jasper la voz de Emmet con su patética excusa al haber grabado las huellas dactilares en el balón, aunque su excusa no fue más patética que la mía con respecto a los ojos "_los fluorescente"_ había contestado a Bella, alentándola a amenazarme después de engañarla, pero la verdad era algo que no podía explicar- Pero no lo estoy defendiendo-siguió Jasper- sigo creyendo igual que Rosalie, deberíamos haberla matado- me tensé y un gruñido luchó por salir de mi garganta, pero me lo tragué.

-Chicos, ya sabéis que eso no era una opción. Ni aunque hubiera sido una humana normal, así que no peléis- contestó Carlisle intentando pacificar la nueva discusión que empezaba a surgir.

-Ves, antes de que esa decidiera venir al pueblo no habíamos vuelto a tener discusiones desde que decidimos que iríamos a Forks hace... –Rosalie seguía intentado convencer de que lo mejor era matarla para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir viviendo tranquilos, pero el resultado no habría sido ese.

La noche después de conocerla y explicarle a Carlisle y Esme sobre ella, nos pusimos a buscar información sobre ella en los periódicos digitales de Nueva York, y poco no es precisamente lo que encontramos: Había innumerables casos resueltos por "la muñeca policía" un apodo que le habían puesto los periodistas para llamar la atención. Sus detenciones iban desde atracos en mercados con arma blanca, hasta encarcelamiento de traficantes de drogas, proxenetas i asesinos, tanto puntuales como en serie. La delincuencia había disminuido en un 53, 3% en los 4 años que había vivido allí. Encontramos distintos foros donde la veían como una heroína, incluso un club de fans en el que alababan sus discursos i aportaciones en los casos, las cuales eran cortas y no muy profesionales. Por ejemplo, en un caso de asesinato había declarado: _El asesino era cutre e inexperto, había escupido a la victima en la escena del crimen, vertiéndolo sobre el cuerpo y la mancha de sangre del suelo. Solo hubo que analizarlo._ Tenía muchas medallas, premios, calificaciones... Nos quedamos impresionados leyendo todo lo que encontramos. Y como ya he dicho, discutimos, y fue la más fuerte que hemos tenido:

_-Tenemos que irnos, si decís que ha visto tanto no podemos esperar a que siga buscando- dijo Carlisle preocupado por el bien de la familia a la vez que abrazaba a Esme._

_-Pero no ha visto nada, solo que a Edward le cambia el color de los ojos, ¿No podríamos encontrar una solución a eso y ya esta? ¿Una enfermedad tal vez?- preguntó Emmet._

_-No la has visto en el gimnasio Emmet, no paraba de mirarnos, como si nos analizara, y después lo de la pelota, esta claro que de algo a tenido que darse cuenta- discutió Jasper, pero él pensaba más en Alice en ese momento, en que no quería ponerla en peligro._

_-Edward, hijo, ¿de verdad que no has podido leer nada en su mente? Preguntó Esme esperanzada con la idea, algo que yo deseaba._

_-No, mama, lo siento, lo he intentado, pero nada. Es como si hubiera una pared que la protegiera y no he podido conseguir nada- le contesté con una extraña opresión en el pecho, no solo por su cara de descontento, sino también por la idea que corría por la cabeza de todos de marcharnos. A mi también me gustaba este pueblo, porque era uno de los mas tranquilos en los que habíamos estado, pero esta sensación era por otra cosa. _

_Cada vez que pensaba en que nos marcharíamos, acudía a mí la cara de Bella, pero no estaba ni enfadada ni confundida ni frustrada como lo había estado durante todo el día, no, estaba triste. _

_-Alice, y tú no puedes ver nada- le preguntó otra vez a la pequeña, a lo que ella negó._

_-Lo siento, pero no es claro, veo cosas, pero todas tienen una especie de velo blanco que no me deja ver._

_Carlisle suspiró rendido._

_-Pues entonces tendremos que irnos. Ahora solo nos falta un buen motivo que no provoque sospechas- dijo sentándose en el sillón a la vez que pensaba varias opciones._

_De golpe, el la cabeza de Rosalie surgió una idea que me hizo gruñir._

_-No tenemos porque irnos- dijo ignorándome. Toda la familia le prestó atención-hay otra opción._

_-¡NO!- le grité. Toda la familia me miró extrañada._

_-Podemos..._

_Volví a gruñir._

_-Matarla- dijo finalmente. Pude ver en la mente de mi familia lo que pensaban. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmet no estaban muy seguros, por el contrario Jasper pensaba igual y ya había pensado varias formas de hacerlo:_

_Romperle el cuello mientras dormía, estampar su coche, atraerla al bosque..._

_-No, eso no es un tema discutible- seis pares de ojos se me quedaron mirando por mi extraña actitud, yo me puse a buscar algo que lo justificara- nosotros no matamos humanos, además no podríamos quedarnos, ella no es una simple humana, tiene influencias, es conocida, habría una gran investigación- Jasper empezó a dudar, pues no quería poner en peligro a Alice, pero Rosalie seguía pensando únicamente en ella._

_-Eso no es problema, podemos simular un accidente. Los humanos no investigan esas cosas, además de que sufren accidentes cada dos por tres ¿porque sería ella la excepción?- contestó la rubia encarándome. Nos miramos mal durante un rato, y por primera vez deseé arrancarle la cabeza como ella había pensado tantas veces conmigo. Sentí que me invadía una ola de calma de golpe y miré mal a Jasper, pues yo no quería estar tranquilo. Emmet agarró a su mujer por los hombros y tiró de ella hacia atrás "__**Edward, por mucho que seas mi hermano, no permitiré que le hagas daño" **__me advirtió en su mente. Yo bufé, acepté la ola de calma y me senté en la banca de mi piano para estar lo más lejos posible de la rubia, pero ella no pensaba dejarme en paz._

_-Esto es lo mejor para la familia-siguió diciendo pero no la dejé continuar._

_-NO, es lo mejor para ti y tu egoísmo ¿hace mucho que no matamos Rosalie?- le recriminé recordándole su primer i último homicidio al acabar con el grupo de hombres que la atacaron y violaron. Un golpe bajo._

_En sus ojos pude ver lágrimas que nunca se derramarían por nuestra condición._

_-Edward, Rosalie, basta ya, esto llega demasiado lejos. Como he dicho antes, no podemos quedarnos y arriesgarnos a que siga buscando, así que nos marcharemos y punto. _

_Todos asentimos de mala gana._

_Nos pasamos toda la noche urdiendo un plan: La hora antes de comer, hablaríamos con la señora Coppe para arreglar la marcha, alegando la enfermedad que habían empezado a padecer las chicas durante la noche y que las dejaría KO en gimnasia, fingirían encontrarse mal y se desmayarían, simulando estar enfermas. Carlisle avisaría en el hospital de que se marchaba para llevarlas a una buena clínica. No haría falta despedirse de nadie, pero a mi me tocaría explicarle esto a Bella para que no indagara más en nuestra ausencia, y aunque extrañamente me dolía, lo haría. _

_Pero mi resolución cayó de golpe al verla en el aparcamiento, observándonos, analizándonos. Discutí con Rosalie otra vez porque ella volvía a pensar que lo mejor era matarla, incluso en ese momento, aprovechando que no había gente, ella pensaba en agarrarla, llevarla al bosque, matarla y enterrar el cuerpo muy hondo. _

_El resto de la mañana la aproveché para verla a través de la mente de los niñatos que se la comían con los ojos, que se inventaban fantasías de ella vestida de policía, y otros que la temían, aunque en el caso de las chicas, todas le tenían envidia, y no era de extrañar. Era completamente diferente a las demás adolescentes, era fría, cortante, seria. _

_Pero extrañamente, yo lo veía fascinante. Descubrí que podía ver cosas a través de sus ojos, de esos océanos chocolates apagados. Detrás de toda esa capa, era frágil, cuando no la miraban, cuando le hablaban, esa capa se desmoronaba una milésima de segundo y dejaba ver una adolescente anhelante de descanso, necesitada de protección, de seguridad. _

_Antes de comer, los chicos y yo fuimos a hablar con la señora Coppe y le pedimos las matriculas y lo necesario para irnos, a la vez que le entregábamos un documento medico de nuestro padre para que nos creyera. Cuando la mujer pudo sobreponerse a su ataque hormonal, nos dio los papeles y lo guardamos en el coche._

_A la hora de la comida, volvimos a discutir. En mi surgió una extraña necesidad de no separarme de Bella, y les comenté a mis hermanos que podría ser bueno que yo me quedara para no levantar tantas sospechas, algo que ni yo me creía, y ellos menos. Seguí insistiendo hasta que Alice nos avisó de que nos miraban, y tenía razón. Bella nos miraba con confusión en los ojos. Yo me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que Rosalie, fastidiada, se levantó __**"no lo sigas fastidiando y rígete al plan"**__ me dijo antes de marcharse, a lo que todos la siguieron. Una vez solo, apreté los puños y bajé la cabeza para contener y calmar mi rabia. Le eché un corto vistazo a la humana antes de hacer lo mismo que mis hermanos. _

_En biología escondí mi cara en mis manos, frustrado por el sentimiento que me embargaba y no lograba descifrar ¿que me ataba tanto a este pueblo? ¿La humana? Sentí su dulce olor y rítmico palpitar cuando se sentó a mi lado, instintivamente la miré, sintiendo un extraño alivio en mi interior, a la vez de esa tristeza extraña. El profesor nos dio trabajo y yo lo hice mecánicamente de memoria por los cientos de veces que lo había resuelto. Una vez acabado, me levanté y lo dejé en la bandeja del señor Banner. Pude sentir que siguiéndome, venia Bella, la cual ya había terminado el trabajo. Eché un fugaz vistazo y vi que todo estaba bien hecho. Era lista, mucho._

_Demasiado._

_A mitad de clase, ella se dio cuenta de mi estado creyendo que me dolía algo, cuando en realidad tenia el dilema de contarle o no la mentira de nuestra ida, empezando por la "enfermedad" de mis hermanas. Con pesadez, juntada con las exigencias mentales de mis hermanos, se la conté. Ella me advirtió que podía ser hambre o un disgusto por nuestras discusiones las cuales no le habían pasado desapercibidas por mucho que las camufláramos. _

_Lo más duro fue gimnasia. Ni siquiera me molesté en simular preocupación cuando mis hermanas se "desmayaron", disimulando previamente cansancio al entrar y en medio del juego. Salí unos metros por detrás de mi familia cuando oí su suave voz llamándome y preguntarme preocupada por mis hermanas, aunque notó mi indiferencia. Con todo el dolor de mi alma, le dije adiós, escondiendo en esa palabra la lejanía que implicaba y volteé para salir de allí enseguida. Cuando llegué al aparcamiento, Alice y Jasper ya habían subido. Emmet y Rosalie me esperaban fueron del Volvo._

_-Menos mal, pensé que te quedarías a tomar el té con ella- se mofó mentalmente la rubia. Llegué a la puerta y olí una dulce esencia a fresias. _

_La de Bella._

_Me miraba desde el centro del aparcamiento con pena. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme por dentro. Aparté la mirada y entré en el coche, donde me esperaban cuatro pares de ojos confundidos. Yo los ignoré y fijé la vista en la humana que se reflejaba en el retrovisor, con la vista perdida, expresión confundida, y el pelo bailando al compás del viento mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir alentados por la campana de fin de jornada. Seguí viéndola hasta que la perdí de vista en la curva de la carretera. _

-Carlisle, el clan Denali viene a hacernos una visita- anunció Alice bajando al piso inferior y dejándome físicamente solo- en cinco minutos estarán aquí- especificó. Yo me senté en mi sofá de cuero negro a esperar a las visitas. El clan Denali era" vegetariano", como el nuestro, esto quería decir que se alimentaban de sangre de animales en vez de humanos. Una sangre que no olía ni la mitad de bien y el sabor era peor, pero era una alternativa que nos mantenía fuertes y nos permitía aguantar mejor el llamado de la sangre.

Por si no lo habíais notado, os lo explicare: Soy un vampiro, y no solo yo, mi familia también. Somos capaces de vivir juntos por nuestra condición vegetariana. Los vampiros somos fuerte, rápidos, no necesitamos respirar, pero es más cómodo guiarse por el olfato que por la vista, la cual tenemos mucho mas desarrollada que los humanos. No podemos enfermar ni pasar enfermedades. Somos inmortales y no nos afecta ni la plata ni el agua bendita ni los ajos, todo eso son tonterías de Hollywood. El Sol... no nos hace daño, pero nos hace brillar. En cuanto un rayo nos toca, nuestra piel resplandece como miles de diamantes, y es algo que llamaría la atención por la calle, por eso nos escondemos en lugares húmedos y poco soleados como Forks. El clan que viene de visita son unos amigos nuestros que, como he dicho, comparten nuestra dieta. Está formado por cuatro hembras y un macho. Eleazar, era el marido de Carmen. Las otras componentes eran las hermanas Irina, Kate y Tanya, las cuales habían perdido a su madre hacía muchos años al ser castigada por crear "niños inmortales".

Observé el paisaje nevado de Denali a través del gran ventanal que dejaba ver montañas cubiertas del blanco y frío elemento. Podía vislumbrar el Sol ponerse al oeste y los mares de secos bosques sin vegetación. También veía alguna que otra liebre albina volviendo a la madriguera para hacerse cargo de sus crías.

La casa en la que nos encontrábamos era una residencia a las afueras del pueblo que nos permitía intimidad y que poseíamos hacia muchos años. Era grande: tres pisos mas el garaje. En el primer piso estaba el comedor, la sala de entretenimiento, la cocina, aunque no lo usábamos, era para disimular y una vez hubo un piano, pero Rosalie y Emmet lo rompieron. En el segundo piso estaban la habitación de Alice y Jasper y la de Emmet y Rosalie, y en el tercer piso estaba mi habitación y las de Esme y Carlisle, además de un pequeño despacho para él. Cada habitación contaba con un armario igual de grande que la habitación por petición de Alice, además de un baño para darnos una ducha cuando quisiéramos aunque no la necesitásemos.

Oí que nuestros invitados estaban cerca y decidí bajar para no ser descortés. Toda la familia estaba esperando. El recibimiento fue emotivo, pues todos se abrazaron y empezaron a hablar a la vez que entraban a la casa. Yo me quedé en la entrada mirando a Tanya, la cual tenia enfrente y me sonreía juguetona. Le dí la mano y me separé dirigiéndome al bosque.

-Edward, ¿donde vas?-preguntó mi madre mirándome preocupada. Suspiré.

-Al bosque, voy a cazar- y salí corriendo lo más lejos posible. En mi cabeza volvieron a aparecer esos ojos marrón chocolate que me miraban interrogantes, y no entendía porque no podía sacármela de la cabeza, era algo incomprensible. Cuando al fin paré, me encontré con una gran extensión de nieve plana, algo así como un campo. Me dejé caer en medio, tumbándome ya que el frío no me afectaría.

-Menos mal que has dejado de correr, creía que saldrías del continente- levanté la cabeza levemente para ver a Tanya acercarse a mi lentamente y jugando con un mecho de su melena rojiza. Volví a mi posición original. La vampira se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas sin hablar y con la mente en blanco. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sabía que no podía quitarme a Bella de la cabeza. Cerraba los parpados y la veía, los abría y anhelaba volver a cerrarlos para verla.

Estaba muy confundido.

La voz mental de Tanya me distrajo.

-¿_Cuanto tiempo os quedareis?-_ preguntó. Suspiré, pues ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Negué con la cabeza para darle a entender mi respuesta. Ella cabeceó y se mordió el labio.

-_Y... ¿Has pensado en...?- _Suspiré otra vez. Me senté recto, provocando que diminutos copos de nieve cayeran al suelo al desprenderse de mi pelo, y la encaré para volver a hablar de lo mismo... otra vez.

-Tanya... soy consciente de lo que sientes, y siento herirte de esta forma, pero ya sabes lo que siento, y solo puedo verte como una amiga. Nada más- nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Iba a levantarme para irme cuando de golpe, puso sus manos en mis hombros y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, empujándome levemente para que me apoyara sobre mis manos por detrás de mi espalda. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Deja de hacerte esto, no es sano. Llevas mucho tiempo solo Edward, eso solo hace que sufras, y yo no quiero que te sientas así- se inclinó ligeramente sobre mi hasta casi unir nuestras frentes. Yo intenté separarme, pero ella me sujetó la nuca con una mano, enredando sus dedos en mí cabello, y no quería hacerle daño- dame una oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerte feliz. No serías solo un juguete, serías mucho más. Por favor- con la otra mano acarició lentamente mi mejilla a la vez que entreabría los labios, pidiéndome en su mente que la besara. Por un momento me imaginé que se sentiría al tener a alguien por el que vivir, al que abrazar y besar y con el que compartir todo. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar más. La imité. Mala elección. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos y la alejé. Ella jadeó. Bajé la cabeza y respiré fuertemente. Le dí un leve empujón pidiéndole que se bajara, a lo que respondió obedeciendo pero dolida. Se puso de pié y se limpió la nieve. Yo me quedé con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza en mis manos.

Había visto a Bella. Después de pensar todo eso, la había visto. ¿Que cuernos significaba eso? ¿Que me había hecho esa humana? ¿Porque se me aparecía tanto?

Bufé y miré a Tanya, la cual me miraba confundida, frustrada y dolida. Me levanté y la abracé. Ella soltó pequeños sollozos en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, pero solo puedo verte como una amiga. Eres hermosa, cualquier humano o vampiro se fijaría en ti.

-¿Y porque tu eres la excepción?- me preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros y la solté.

-No lo se, pero no pierdas mas tiempo conmigo, aunque tengas toda la eternidad. Estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca- le contesté acariciándole la mejilla. Ella se me quedó mirando unos minutos hasta que baja mi mano para que acompañara a la otra, colgando cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo. Tanya suspiró y se marchó. Yo corrí en dirección contraria, persiguiendo una manada de ciervos que corría por allí. Una vez que maté a varios y con mi sed saciada, me dejé caer contra un árbol y me escurrí hacia abajo lentamente, sintiendo el rugoso material de la madera en mi espalda a través del jersey. Escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, y así me quedé, como una roca, inmóvil, frío, sin vida, pensando en la cálida humana que no me dejaba pensar con claridad y en todo lo que ella representaba, hasta que se hizo de día.

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**_

-No he hecho trampa.

-Si que la has hecho. Has usado la lujuria para que me distrajera, y eso es trampa.

-Emmet, tu naciste así, no le eches la bronca a Jasper-escuché las risas de mi familia desde la esquina de mi habitación, solo, amargado y aburrido, como había estado siempre. Había estado así todo este tiempo, dos semanas, 14 días en los que no la respiraba ni la veía.

Mi familia había intentado que yo hiciera algo, preocupada por mi encierro propio, pero yo me había negado. No tenia ganas de nada, ni de pelear, ni de cazar, ni de hablar, solo tenía ganas de correr de vuelta a Forks. Había pasado este tiempo pensando en Bella, algo que no comprendía, pero que me resultaba muy agradable. Había descubierto que cada vez que pensaba en ella, consciente o inconscientemente, una sonrisa asomaba a mis labios, mi pecho se llenaba con un extraño y calido fuego, y mis nervios colapsaban.

No sabía como estaba, si le había pasado algo o se había marchado o... había cedido frente a algún chico. Me ponía enferme al pensar que ella pudiera estar ahora mismo en los brazos de uno de los insulsos niñatos del instituto, pero lo peor era no saber sobre su seguridad. Habíamos preguntado a Alice muchas veces para saber si veía algo, pero no nos podía sacar la duda, y era muy frustrante, pero como ya he dicho, a mi lo que me importaba era como estaría ella. ¿Pensaría en mí como yo en ella? ¿Seguiría investigando sobre nosotros? ¿Que tal si la habían atropellado? Forks era todo hielo y por lo tanto, no muy seguro para andar. ¿Y si estaba enferma? Era difícil para los humanos acostumbrarse a los cambios de temperatura. ¿Y si había salido a caminar por el bosque y se había perdido? ¿Y si la había atacado un animal salvaje? ¿Y si estaba sola y hambrienta en una cueva, frotándose las manos en un vano intento de proporcionarse calor? Recordé la imagen que vi de esa adolescente deseosa de protección- Una vez me había imaginado su cuerpo pálida, frío, inerte, sin vida, tendido en el suelo, con los ojos apagados. Cientos de ideas más empezaron a formarse en mi cabeza, y tomé mi decisión. Me puse de pie sin sentir ningún síntoma de agarrotamiento y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a mi Volvo.

-No puedes- Alice me agarró del hombro y me impidió seguir. La miré mal.

-Lo voy a hacer, tengo que hacerlo- dije, pero parecía que me quisiera convencer más a mí que a ella.

-Edward, ¿Que pasa? ¿Donde vas?- preguntó Esme en una mezcle entre alegría y preocupación.

-Va a volver a Forks- soltó Jasper. Genial, ahora él también veía el futuro. Todos me miraron reprobatoriamente. Yo cuadré los hombros.

-Pues si, voy a volver, os pedí que me dejarais quedar para intentar quitarle la idea de la cabeza y evitar que se formaran más cotilleos con nosotros, pero no me hicisteis caso, y estoy harto, me voy- les contesté. Aunque no me gustara comportarme así, ahora quien hablaba eran las ansias de ver a Bella sana y salva.

-Edward, si vuelves ahora...- comenzó a hablar Esme, pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-No quieres volver por nosotros, solo es una excusa- me discutió. Yo no entendía por donde iba ya que tenía la mente en blanco, lo que hacía que me enfadara, pero los demás no pensaban nada. Se habían quedado sorprendidos por la acusación de Jasper.

-Que quieres decir Jasper, no me gustan las adivinanzas- le encaré. Él me miró.

-No es ninguna adivinanza, es lo que digo, ahora mismo no te importa lo que pueda pasarnos, quieres volver solamente por ella- toda la familia soltó un jadeo y me miró a mi. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, y yo ya estaba cansado de perder el tiempo.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?, ¿que me muero por verla aunque sea de lejos? ¿de volver a oler su dulce aroma? ¿Volver a escuchar el hermoso latido de su corazón? ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES OIR?

Pues si, tengo que saber si esta bien, quien sabe si no le ha pasado algo, o si se ha ido o... yo que se, solo quiero volver a ver, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios...- mi voz fue disminuyendo a medida que hablaba, porque no entendía lo que salía de mi boca, eran cosas que había pensado que eran normales, pero al oírlas fuera de mi mente se oían diferente. Eran palabras que había oído muchas veces en mi familia a lo largo de los años:

**FLASH BACK 1**

_-¿Lo que más me gusta de ti?, tu corazón, aunque silencioso, bondadoso y amoroso con todo el mundo- le confesó Carlisle a Esme cuando se casaron._

**FLASH BACK 2**

_-Emmet, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan hermosa? Yo siento que no te merezco porque..._

_-Shhh, Rose, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto nunca, eres el ángel que me salvó de la muerte. Lo único que me mantuvo vivo durante esas horas que me llevaste con Carlisle fue el perfume de tu pelo rozándome la cara con ese toque tan suave- dijo Emmet a Rosalie la primera noche que pasaron juntos._

**FLASH BACK 3**

_-Mierda, ahora no encuentro nada que me quede bien, maldita sea, mira esta vestido, en la tienda me ha encantado y ahora tengo ganas de quemarlo- se quejó Alice al volver de una de sus muchas salidas al centro comercial con Jasper a solas. Él solo se rió._

_-Alice cariño, cálmate- le mandó olas de calma para que dejara su berrinche, cosa que no consiguió._

_-¿Como quieres que me calme? Mira estos zapatos, dios mío, son horribles- Alice lo tiró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Jasper la miraba riendo._

_-Allie, ven aquí- le dijo señalando su regazo. Alice hizo lo que le mando. Jasper le acarició la mejilla suave y lentamente a la vez que ella soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción. Cuando se hubo calmado la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza de Alice en su pecho a la vez que le daba un beso en los cabellos._

_-No importa lo que lleves, yo no me fijo en tu ropa_

_-¿De verdad?- le contestó enarcando una ceja. Jasper rió._

_-Admito que hay momentos en los que vale la pena- salí de su mente cuando recordó el viaje a Victoria's Secret- pero me refiero a que a mi no me importa lo que lleves, porque no es tu ropa lo que mas amo de ti._

_-¿Lo que mas amas? ¿Y que es?- preguntó Alice completamente olvidada del tema de la ropa._

_-Ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos cada vez que estamos juntos, y la deliciosa sensación de tus labios sobre los míos- Alice literalmente se tiró encima de Jasper, por lo cual yo tuve que desconectar, pero no por eso dejé de oír. _

Si...

Había oído eso muchas veces, y todos tenían el mismo significado, pero no lograba encontrárselo. Oí un jadeo proveniente de mi familia.

-Lo que pensaba- dijo Jasper con la mente bloqueada y abrazando a Alice, la cual tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. La mente del resto estaba en blanco.

-¿Que, Jasper? ¿Que pensabas? Dímelo y termina de una vez con esto porque no estoy de humor.

_Amor..._

Pensaron todos a la vez. Yo pasé mi mirada por todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, aun sin entender y buscando a alguien que me lo explicara.

-No podéis hablar en serio, no puede ser eso, yo nunca...

-Edward, creo que sabemos algo más del tema que tu- dijo Emmet pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Rosalie.

-Hijo, esto es genial, llevamos mucho tiempo...-comenzó Esme, pero yo no la dejé seguir.

-No, no puede ser eso, no puedo estar enamorado de Bella, es peligroso para ella, no, no lo permitiré...

_Edward, te preocupas por ella, por eso la defendías tanto y ansias volver, tienes que aceptarlo, no es malo amar- pensó Esme con una gran felicidad trasparentándose en sus pensamientos._

De pronto Alice soltó un jadeo y yo con ella. Tuvo una visión y se puso a dar saltitos.

-Alice, ¿Que has visto?- preguntaron todos.

-No, eso no pasará, no.

-Lo he visto, la decisión esta tomada, y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar- me dijo riéndose. Yo salí corriendo de la casa y no paré por los llamados de mi familia. Paré de correr al llegar otra vez al campo que visité hace dos semanas y volví a sentarme sobre la nieve. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la visión de Alice:

Estábamos Bella y yo en el prado que encontré en Forks hace unos años. No se de que hablábamos, solo sé que estábamos muy juntos. Pasé de imagen y vi a Bella en mi coche, sobre mi regazo y temblando con mi abrigo puesto mientras fuera llovía mucho. En la última imagen, estábamos en un pequeño parque infantil que había de camino al instituto, sentado cada uno en un columpio mirando las estrellas, no muy frecuentes a la vista en el pueblo.

Pero eso no podía ser, mis ansias por estar con ella no podían llegar a tanto, era peligroso para ella que yo la amara, no podía ser, simplemente...

_Edward..._

Volví la vista al oír los pensamientos de Carlisle en el borde de los árboles mirándome. Se adelantó hasta quedar de pie frente a mí. Yo no lo miré.

-Hijo, tu salida a dejado muy preocupada a Esme, deberías avisar antes de irte de esa forma- me dijo a la vez que bloqueaba su mente. Yo no dije nada. Carlisle se puso a mirar las estrellas, ignorándome y poniéndome mas nervioso a cada momento. Negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-No puede ser, hace dos semanas decidimos marcharnos para ponernos a salvo, y ahora que pasa esto queréis que volvamos, no, no podemos, es peligroso tanto para ella como para nosotros- estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Carlisle suspiró.

-Edward, hae dos semanas las circunstancias eran distintas, ninguno sabíamos que Isabella...

-Bella- le corregí inmediatamente. Él me miró confundido- no le gusta Isabella, siempre dice que la llamen Bella- le aclaré. En sus pensamientos sonrió.

-Ninguno sabíamos que Bella te había afectado tanto- yo no lo miré ni le contesté y acabó sentándose en frente de mi- Hace unos minutos estabas decidido a volver para verla, pero ahora pareces pensar una cosa. No te forzaremos, si quieres que volver, lo haremos todos juntos como deben hacer las familias. Si no quieres volver, no te diremos nada, pero piensa seriamente lo que quieres hacer, porque será una decisión que no podrás cambiar. Tu eliges – se levantó y se limpió la nieve para andar a paso humano por el campo, dirigiéndose al bosque de vuelta a casa. Se oían sus pisadas aplastando la nieve a paso, alejándolo más de mi, dejando cada vez menos tiempo de reacción, y me pregunté ¿Seria capaz de volver? ¿Me arriesgaría a poner a mi familia en peligro? ¿Que pasaría si nos descubría?

No

No debía pensar en lo que podría pasarles a ellos, sino en lo que pasaría yo, y recordé estas dos semanas aquí. Solo. Marginándome a mi mismo para contagiar la felicidad entre las parejas que me envolvían. ¿No había pensado yo que querría sentir lo que es que alguien te ame? Había leído y visto el amor en cientos de novelas y obras, pero no se puede sentir a tabes de otros, se debe sentir por uno mismo, y sobre todo, arriesgarse, atreverte a lanzarte aunque acabases dándote contra el suelo.

-¡Carlisle!- me puse de pie a velocidad vampirica y corrí hasta quedar detrás de él, el cual se giró en el segundo que lo alcanzaba.

Esa misma mañana aposté todo lo que tenía a un solo juego: Forks

* * *

**Lovee you Edward Cullen: **Me emociona mucho que lloraras con el final del otro cap, comentarios como estos son los que me empujan a escribir

**julai hale**: La historia de Tu amigo o algo mas la he parado porque parece que no tiene tanta tirada, así que lo siento pero de momento seguiré con esta.

**Leila Cullen Massen**: Gracias por votar, pero ganó POVE, pero muchas gracias por tus preguntas en todos los cap, así veo que a la gente le interesa mi fic.

**Strangeeers**: Gracias por intentar lo de la Poll, pero no pasa nada, vuestros reviews son maravillosos.

30 REVIEW YA, que feliz me siento, muchas gracias por los cometarios tanto anonimos como no, me hace muy feliz abrir el correo y ver el la bandeja tantos mensajes, pero si son de publicidad me desanimo mucho XD

Bueno, ya sabemos lo que siente Edward, pero confieso que este capitulo me ha resultadi bastante dificil, y Tanya XD, la odié y me dio pena a la vez. Pero a Roslaie si qu ela odié, espero haber plasmado bien el sentimiento.

Aviso que el proximo cap volverá a ser POVB.

Espero que os haya gustado este y que me conteis que tal, se aceptan preguntas, felicitaciones, peticiones, criticas constructivas... Lo de siempre :)

UN TEMA IMPORTANTE.

He hablado con un amigo, el autor de La Eternidad (La cual os invito a que mireis si no os gustó el final de Bree en Eclipse) y me ha diho que un Lemmon, no pega en esta historia, aunque yo ya lo tenia formado en mi cabecita, por eso os pregunta ¿Creeis que no entra o que debería haber? Alomejor pongo una Poll dentro de un tiempo, pero ir contandome que pensais.

BSS y nos leemos, si puedo, el dia de mi cumple... ¡10 de Agosto! Aunque puede ser que no esteis porque os vayais de vacaciones, en cambio yo no XD T.T


	7. Vuelven los acusados

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**VUELVEN LOS ACUSADOS...**

Se habían ido, esfumado, desaparecido.

Mañana, jueves, se cumplirían ya dos semanas desde que los Cullen dejaron de dar señales de vida en el pueblo. Fueras donde fueras podías oír a la gente hablando sobre ello: Algunas decían que al doctor le habían dado un trabajo mejor. Otras decían que los chicos se habían aburrido de una vida pueblerina y se habían marchado a la ciudad como querría cualquier grupo de adolescentes con dinero. Incluso decían que Alice y Rosalie estaban embarazadas y querían abortar o darlos en adopción y más chorradas como esa. Yo me había informado. Había llamado al hospital desde una cabina y me había presentado como la Inspectora, sin apellido, para avisar al doctor Cullen que habíamos hallado un coche a su nombre abandonado en un callejón. El médico de la farmacia me había dicho que se habían trasladado para ingresar a sus hijas en una buena clínica por principios de leucemia, cosa que no me creí.

Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama con los expedientes escolares de los 5, los cuales había conseguido colándome en la oficina cuando engañé a la señora Coppe diciéndole si podía buscar mi propio expediente que habían mandado desde la oficina de Nueva York, y me dejó entrar por dos simples motivos: yo _era_ de fiar y ella debía irse a casa por no se que problema. Al llegar a casa los había escondido y los había leído muchas veces, aunque lo único que había averiguado era que eran muy buenos estudiantes: Matriculas de honor sin ningún suspenso, trabajos entregados a tiempo, ningún castigo ni actividades extraescolares, aunque con asistencias no impecables, pues faltaban algunos días del curso. Jessica me había dicho que solían faltar los escasos días de sol porque el Señor Cullen y su esposa se los llevaban a hacer excursiones, las cuales me parecían sospechosas.

Bufé y giré sobre mi misma, sin importarme que estuviera arrugando los papeles, y me tapé la cara con un brazo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, la cual no entendía, cada vez que recordaba a Edward, cosa que ocurría siempre, pero cada vez me estaba rindiendo más con esto de investigarlos. Sin él aquí para discutirme esto no era entretenido, y aunque me fastidie reconocerlo, lo echaba de menos, y para colmo en este pueblo no pasaba nada. Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo se había revolucionado con mi llegada. Incluso me había pensado el volver a mi casa y pasar allí las vacaciones, o tal vez irme a Hawai un tiempo y dormir bajo el sol, a ver si con suerte me quemo y consigo un bronceado. Bueno, pasase lo que fuera a pasar, mañana le diría Charlie que me volvía, y él tenía que entenderlo, ya era demasiado duro para mi tener que estar en este lugar como para encima aburrirme como estaba haciendo.

Todo se volvió borroso, dejándome una extraña paz...

_Oscuro, muy oscuro, no se porque, pero todo es negro y frío. Me encuentro en posición fetal y suspendida en el aire. Siento que voy a caer en cualquier momento. "Bella" oigo de fondo, y aunque me pese la cabeza, la levanto, me encuentro con un cuerpo alto, musculoso, y que irradia miedo. Sus ojos me miran, pero no paran de cambiar: dorado, marrón, negro, dorado marrón negro... "¿Edward?" pregunto al sujeto, no se porque, pero deseo que sea él. Una mano me acaricia la mejilla, esta fría, muy fría. Me estremezco. "Lo siento" susurra la voz en mi oído, en mi espalda, y esa fría mano me envuelve la cintura acompañada de su gemela. Una nariz me acaricia el cuello, para después sentir una suave exhalación seguida de una musical risa "Me haces falta" susurran en mi oído, y yo me siento extraña, como si me hubieran drogado, aunque en realidad lo estoy, drogada por ese dulce perfume procedente del cuerpo que me envuelve. "Y yo te hago falta a ti" sigue diciendo, pero me cuesta mucho no entregarme a lo que siento y poder escucharlo "No abandones, todo se arreglará" termina su monologo. Siento un mano que agarra mi barbilla y hace girar mi cabeza, pero mis ojos están cerrados y no se que se propone, aunque tampoco me importa. De pronto estoy encerrada en una corriente de aire que sube, o más bien estoy bajo el efecto de la gravedad, la cual me empuja hacia abajo a una velocidad vertiginosa "EDWARD"_

-EDWARD-grité, y busqué a mi alrededor desesperada, pero me encontré con mi habitación, de nuevo. Suspiré y me dejé caer encima del colchón mientras me pasaba una mano por la frente y fruncí el ceño al ver que estaba mojada. Había sudado. Y no había soñado con mi madre. Me senté y que quedé mirando mi mano extrañada, recordando la última vez que no había soñado con ella... demasiado tiempo. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, pero me quedé en la puerta al pensar que después de correr tendría que volver a ducharme. Bajé a la cocina y vi la habitual nota de Charlie que me dejó el primer día, con la diferencia de que había tachado lo de Jacob, el cual no había vuelto a ver, pero no le tomé importancia. Desayuné unas tostadas con mermelada y un café bien cargado, ya que al fin había llenado la casa con comida, la cual habían traído a domicilio, y debo admitir que me había equivocado, no eran tan cutres en ese sentido. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi acostumbrada ropa de deporte y mi MP3 y salí de casa a la improvisada pista de carreras. No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero como siempre noté que no era suficiente e ignorando los quejidos de mis músculos, corrí más rápido, sintiendo el helado viento en mi cara y el barro levantándose del suelo al contacto con mis bambas. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y cerré los ojos con fuerza a la vez que subía más la velocidad, sin hacer caso al horrible dolor que empezaba a experimentar, como si quisiera desvanecerme con el viento y dejar este mundo como una sombra. De pronto mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y extendí los brazos para protegerme del fuerte golpe que me di. Maldecí y me senté mientras cogía aire ahogadamente y mis músculos agradecían esa pausa. Cuando recuperé el aire noté algo líquido en mis brazos y me remangué la camiseta para ver algunos rasguños que sangraban en mis brazos, de los cuales salían pequeños hilillos de sangre. Me quedé mirando pasmada las heridas, sintiendo el conocido mareo de asco por el olor de la sangre, peor a la vez sintiéndome en paz. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del rojo líquido cayendo por mi piel y el ligero escozor de las heridas abiertas y, de pronto, me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que sentí esto:

"_¡Isabella, vuelve aquí!- gritaban los médicos y mi padre, los cuales venían detrás mío corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. Yo no paré, pues no quería que me cogieran y volvieran a clavarme esa cosa que hacía que me entrara mucho sueño. Giré mi vista para ver que me estaban alcanzando" Cuidado" gritó alguien, y al segundo siguiente se oyó un ruido ensordecedor de cosas cayendo al suelo y cristales rompiéndose y sentí un horrible dolor en mi cara, brazos y piernas. Me quedé viendo la sangre que me cubría, roja y caliente, y que se escurría por mi piel mientras los médicos corrían dándose órdenes mutuamente. Sentí que alguien me cogía y yo agarré un trozo de cristal y me lo puse en la muñeca "NO TOCAR" chillé mirándolos amenazadoramente. Pude ver como todos pusieron las manos en alto y Charlie me miraba con terror. Tragó con fuerza y se arrodilló frente a mi "Bella, cariño, suelta eso, hay que curarte" justo cuando iba a quitarme el material, hice presión y un gran chorro rojo empezó a salir, provocando que todo el mundo se pusiera como loco y me arrebataran el arma, pero esta vez no me importó que me pincharan, pues me sentí bien"_

Abrí los ojos y apreté las heridas para detener la sangre. Cuando dejé de sangrar me levanté y miré el reloj y abrí los ojos cuando vi que era la hora de comer. Bufé y busqué a mi alrededor el camino par volver a casa, pero no reconocí el terreno, pero entrecerré los ojos para ver a lo lejos una superficie blanca, cosa extraña en Forks. Caminé unos metros, acercándome a la estructura, cuando vi que era una casa, la cual tenía muchas paredes de cristal, y miré a mí alrededor buscando un cartel o algo que dijera a quien pertenecía, pues era extraño que alguien viviera tan escondido en el bosque. Dí unos pasos con la intención de investigarla cuando algo me llamó la atención, un camino que entraba al bosque que me resultaba familiar, me acerqué i pude ver unas huellas de botas de montaña las cuales eran muy sólidas, prueba de que habían sido hechas hace muchos años. Rebusqué en mi memoria, pero no pude situarlas. Seguí el camino, el cual cada vez era más húmedo y oscuro y me provocaba pequeños escalofríos, auque no se durante cuanto tiempo estuve caminando hasta que me congelé en mi lugar al vislumbrar una casa pequeña y roída, hecha de madera podrida. Mis ojos picaban, pero de ellos no salió nada, pues me negaba a verter una sola lágrima en este macabro escenario que fue mi cárcel y motivo de sufrimiento toda mi vida. A pasos cautelosos fui acercándome a la cabaña. Una vez estuve en frente no me atreví a entrar, por lo que hice puños mis manos y la rodeé lentamente, escuchando crujir el viejo material, las gotas golpeando la superficie en la que caían y los insectos y pequeños animales que vivían en su interior moviéndose. Al llegar a la parte trasera encontré un agujero que se había agrandado con el paso de los años. Una furia me invadió al ver el que había sido nuestro escape hace mucho tiempo y, con furia, acaricié la madera hasta que hallé el punto que buscaba, en el que estampé mi puño provocando un ruido ensordecedor de madera partirse y caer al suelo. Un torrente de agua empezó a caer de las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo a la vez que el podrido material ante mis ojos enfurecidos, mi mano ardió y me encontré con los nudillos en carne viva. Empecé a respirar fuertemente con los dientes muy apretados. Ligeros gruñidos empezaron a salir a través de estos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, hasta que me tiré de rodillas al suelo lleno de barro y, con un trueno salvaje sonando de fondo, grite con todas mis fuerzas al cielo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, gracias a Dios que apareces, ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Han llamado del Instituto y me han dicho que no has ido, ¿Donde has estado? ¿Porqué tienes esa pinta?- me atacó Charlie en cuanto crucé la puerta a las 11 de la noche completamente mojada y cubierta de barro por venir andando. Lo miré con odio, el cual no captó.

-Déjame en paz- le dije y me dirigí a las escaleras para ir al baño y limpiarme, pero me agarró del brazo, provocando que mi ira volviera a augmentar, y lo agarré del cuello de la camisa. Charlie me miró asustado para luego cambiar su expresión.

-Isabella, soy tu padre, no puedes hablarme así...

-¡Nunca te has comportado como uno, así que ahora no me vengas creyendo que tienes poder sobre mi!- le grité, para luego empujarlo y soltarlo. Él se sobó el cuello mirándome herido- Siempre he odiado este pueblo y ahora me arrepiento de haber vuelto. Me voy- subí las escaleras y saqué la maleta y empecé a meter mi ropa.

-No, no puedes irte, Bella, lo siento, por favor acabo de recuperarte, no te vayas cariño- decía a la vez que me sacaba ropa de la maleta. Le sujeté las manos y bajé la cabeza respirando acompasadamente para tranquilizarme. Cuando estuve calmada, le miré a los ojos, cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar. Suspiré.

-Charlie, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero este pueblo es un aburrimiento, no hay nada interesante que hacer, y no quiero darte esperanzas de que vayas a tener "la familia feliz" conmigo, así que lo mejor será que me vaya pronto- dije cerrando la maleta. Mi padre se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que al final carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

-Y si encuentro algo para que estés ocupada, ¿te quedarías?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Suspiré otra vez.

-Sería un milagro que encontraras algo así en este lugar-le respondí. Él se quedó quieto hasta que muy a mi pesar le dije que si, lo que hizo que él saliera corriendo de mi cuarto. Guardé la maleta bajo la cama y me fui al baño con un pijama que no había guardado, además de otras ropas, y me bañé para meterme a la cama.

Nada más apoyar los pies en el suelo, sentí que mis rodillas se doblaban y caí al suelo. Me arrastré como pude al baño para ponerme una venda alrededor de los nudillos malheridos por el golpe que le propine a la cabaña ayer. Las agujetas en mis piernas eran horribles, pero las ignoré y me obligué a ponerme de pie, pues hoy no podía faltar al Instituto ya que necesitaba recoger mis cosas para largarme el fin de semana a Nueva York. Antes de salir me hice una coleta. Me fue algo difícil conducir con mis piernas en mi estado, pero me aguanté como llevaba haciendo toda mi vida. Llegué cuando sonaba la campana, pero una vez en el aparcamiento me fijé en algo que no solía estar: un Volvo plateado. Busqué a sus dueños para verlos justo cuando atravesaban las puertas de entrada. Una vez fuera de mi coche, oí varios murmullos de que hoy también habían venido y que era oficial que habían vuelto... Debía encontrar a Jessica. En clase de historia me puso al día de lo acontecido ayer: Los Cullen se habían marchado porque las chicas estaban enfermas, pero en la clínica, y después de varias pruebas, resultó que no era nada, cosa que la desilusionó, pues esperaba que hubiera algo más escandaloso como lo de los embarazos o que de verdad estuvieran enfermas de leucemia a lo y yo me pregunto, ¿Como se enteraba ella de las cosas? No lo se. Pero por desgracia no me libré de su interrogatorio sobre mi ausencia de ayer, a lo que simplemente contesté que me encontraba mal. Igualmente, ya no me tenia que importar que hubieran vuelto, pues yo me largaría este fin de semana o a mitad de la siguiente a lo mucho, por lo que no los volvería a ver.

A la hora de comer me fui a ver a la Sra. Coppe y discretamente le colé los informes sobre los Cullen y por suerte no se dio cuenta.

-Pero cariño, ¿Como que te vas? Si has estado muy poco tiempo aquí- _Y menos que desearía haber estado_ pensé.

Oí como se habría la puerta de la oficina, pero no le presté atención a quien quiera que hubiera entrado

-Me apetece ir a algún otro lugar a pasar mi tiempo libre, así que por favor, ¿me puede traer lo que le he pedido?- le pregunté algo enfadada. Ella asintió y se perdió por los archivos. Sentí un dulce olor a mi espalda, seguido de una respiración tensa.

-¿Te vas?- me dijo una voz aterciopelada, por lo que giré para verlo. _Dios, ¿era tan guapo antes?_ Sentí un extraño impulso de abrazarlo, pero me agarré al mueble para mantenerme quieta.

-¿Has vuelto?- le respondí, a lo que su postura tensa se relajó por un momento mientras se reía. Mis mejillas hormiguearon por ese estúpido sonrojo que me subía cada vez que oía ese musical sonido.

-Si, he vuelto, en realidad volvimos ayer, pero no te vi, ¿que te pasó?- ¿era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos?

-Me encontraba mal- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Que tal tus hermanas? He odio que estuvieron enfermas- le pregunté. Él bufó.

-Si, pero no era tan grave como para abandonar el pueblo. Haver si a la segunda lo consigo, ¿Te vas?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron, sus hombros volvieron a tensar y su semblante se volvió triste. Suspiré.

-Si, como habrás oído cuando has entrado, me voy aunque aún no se muy bien donde iré, además de Forks y Nueva York, no he visto nada más, pero supongo que no me iré a un paraíso tropical- contesté recordando mis pensamientos de ayer de ir a Hawai, pero no pensaba ir, eso estaba lleno de mosquitos.

-Bella, aquí tienes lo que me has pedido, y siento que no te quedes más tiempo, a tu padre le haría bien después de...

-Gracias- le corté cogiendo los papeles y pasando al lado de Edward para salir. Llegué a la cafetería y me compré una botella de agua a la cual dí un gran trago antes de meterla a la bolsa para ir a Biologia, pero me detuve a mitad de camino.

Había un gran cúmulo de gente en el pasillo, compuesto por muchos alumnos, los profesores de biología y matemáticas, y el director, los cuales estaban alrededor de Emmet y Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño y me hice paso entre la gente para saber de que iba esto. Cuando llegué al borde de la multitud pude ver a Emmet enfadado y frustrado hablando con el director.

-Pero si volví ayer, ¿como voy a robar un examen? –le decía haciendo muchos gestos. Rosalie le sujetaba los hombros, calmándolo.

-No lo se, señor Cullen, solo sé que se han encontrado las copias en su taquilla.

-Pero eso pudieron ponerlo cuando yo no estaba- le respondió. Pude ver detrás de la gente como sobresalía la cabeza de Edward que miraba a Rosalie y después su vista buscaba a alguien de la multitud. Seguí su vista y me fijé en Lauren, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en los labios y temblaba levemente, como si se recuperara de una subida de adrenalina, y además, había pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y manos, además de que le noté el pecho mas lleno. Edward se veía frustrado, como en un aprieto, y no se porqué, pero su expresión me sobrecogía. Empezó a formarse un gran barullo en el que todos discutían con todos, mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward hasta que suspiré. Me acerqué al director y le toque la espalda para llamarle la atención, pero ni se giró, carraspeé, pero tampoco, lo llamé pero no me oía por el ruido, al final me harté, pues quería ir a clase para terminar este día y poder marcharme así que me llevé dos dedos a la boca y silbé, todo el mundo cayó y se giró a verme como si estuviera loca. Resoplé y giré los ojos.

-Al fin- le dije al director con los brazos en jarras.

-Señorita Swan, estamos tratando algo importante, ¿porque interrumpe?- entrecerré los ojos y le apunté con el dedo.

-¿Algo importante? Pero si ni siquiera esta acusando a la persona correcta, y ya estoy harta de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Persona correcta? Se ha encontrado el examen en la taquilla...

-Haber, piense con coherencia, que parece que el titulo se lo han dado en una tómbola de feria- todo el mundo se puso a reír- ¡A CALLAR!- yo no pretendía ser graciosa- Pusieron este examen la semana pasada, y Cullen no estaban, y la prueba es hoy, ¿si volvieron ayer, cuando lo ha robado Emmet?- le dije en tono burlón, y se oyeron algunas risas bajas, las cuales ignoré. El director estaba rojo de furia.

-Usted no puede hablarme así señorita...

-Da la casualidad de que si puedo, porque hay una serie de irregularidades en este colegio que yo podría informar y desembocarían en el posible cierre inmediato del centro con la consecuente multa para usted, como el estado de los baños, el mal funcionamiento de los extintores, los altavoces rotos...¿quiere que siga o puedo seguir con el tema principal- después de superar su estado de shock, me hizo una señal con la mano para que prosiguiera mientras tragaba saliva- Bueno, pues no me enrollo mas, ha sido Laurent-todo el mundo la miró y ella se tensó para después empezar a balbucear. De verdad, ¿para que cometer un delito si no sabes? Este pueblo era idiota.

-Eso es mentira, porque yo esa asignatura no la hago, así que, para que voy a querer...

-Bonito bolso, es nuevo, no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, estoy viendo la etiqueta- ella se sonrojó y al verla intentó esconderla, cosa que provocó que todos se rieran- no trabajas, y tus padres no son de los que pagan caprichos, así que vendiste los exámenes, no voy a preguntar a nadie porque es patético que intenten esconderlo, pero un consejo- me acerqué a ella lentamente, provocando que se tensara- si robas, no vulvas a la escena del crimen, y si lo haces, no te regodees en el mal rato que pase a quien acuses, sobretodo si no sabes ocultarlo- me puse enfrente suyo- esto me gustará menos a mi que a ti- no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, agarré su jersey y lo separé a la vez que metía la mano en su escote para sacar un folio de papel a bolígrafo, ella intentó quitármelo mientras se quejaba, pero la ignoré y le dí la hoja al director. Me volví a girar y la miré- y por último, deshazte de las pruebas, no las uses como relleno para hacer ver que tus tetas han crecido, sobretodo si lo vas mostrando- tomé mi bolsa y me fui dejando a todos con la boca abierta. El familiar dolor de cabeza me golpeó de golpe haciéndome trastabillar un poco cuando sentí como un grupo me seguía. Mierda, ahora querrían preguntar, aceleré el paso pero me cogieron.

-Guau Bella, es fascinante como haces eso, y has dejado al director con la palabra en la boca es...- un baño, por favor, necesito tomarme la pastilla. Cientos de preguntas y halagos infantiles me rodearon cuando empecé a ver borroso y mis rodillas temblaban. Vi una silueta borrosa que se me acercaba rápidamente cuando mis ojos se cerraron por el horrible dolor.

Lo último que sentí antes de caer en la oscuridad fue algo frío cogiéndome cariñosamente.

Poco a poco la conciencia volvió a mi, notaba una superficie blanda en mi espalda, la cual estaba tumbada, algo frío en mi frente que seguía con un pequeño pinchazo, y oía algunas voces que no lograba entender, además de un olor muy dulce que me llenaba las fosas nasales. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, parpadeando por la luz directa del fluorescente, y vi una cara amable que me preguntaba como estaba.

-Bien señora Coppe, no se preocupe- dije con voz ronca. Hice un intento de levantarme pero una mano fría me empujó el hombro para volver a tumbarme y me coloco la cosa de mi frente que se había caído ligeramente. Edward Cullen me miraba preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

-Bueno, iré a buscar lo necesario para que puedas ausentarte el resto de clases, ¿te quedas con ella?- le preguntó. Mi compañero solo asintió mientras no dejaba de mirarme. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me intenté incorporar de nuevo, pero Edward volvió a pararme.

-Déjame levantarme, no me gusta estar tumbada- le dije enfadada. Él pareció pensárselo hasta que decidió dejarme quedar recta y me apoyé en la pared. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Estaba en una camilla. Había un escritorio con una lamparita y varios carteles en la pared de lávate los dientes, no fumes ni tomes drogas, vacúnate... y una caja botiquín abierta. Estábamos en la enfermería. Dejé a un lado la compresa y miré a mi compañero de pie muy cerca de mí y tenso, como si estuviera esperando que me desmayara otra vez.

-No me volveré a desmayar, ha sido algo puntual- el se relajó y se rió. Se me acercó para tomar la compresa y me rozó sin querer. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica que ya había sentido alguna vez pero la ignoré, pues volví a darme cuenta de la anormal temperatura de su mano aun con la ropa y teniendo en cuenta el clima exterior. Volví a sentir el dolor de cabeza como una mole, cosa que provocó que me apretara las sienes y perdiera el equilibrio hacia adelante aun sentada, pero Edward me agarró de los hombros y puso una mano en mi frente. Yo me estremecí por la temperatura helada.

-Estas helado- se tensó y se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento- me dijo mirando a otro lado.

-No pasa nada, deberías ponerte guantes- le dije sin pensar. Él se rió.

-Lo pensaré- Estuvimos un rato mas en silencio hasta que me incliné para intentar coger mi bolsa, cosa que no me permitió. Me la dio y volvió a apartarse. Rebusqué hasta que encontré mi bote y busqué un grifo o una botella con agua o un zumo para las bajadas de azúcar... Nada. Suspiré. Abrí las pastillas y me tomé una que me costó tragar, pero en cuanto la sentí que pasaba de mi garganta, me recosté en la pared y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, Edward miraba fijamente el bote en mi mano con gesto contradictorio, como si pudiese leer la etiqueta, pero estaba demasiado lejos de las pequeñas letras.

-¿Donde ha ido la señora Coppe?- le pregunté. Pareció como si le hubiera sacado de algún pensamiento importante, pues tuve que repetirle la pregunta.

-Ha ido a hacerte un comprobante para que puedas irte a casa sin problemas- bueno, al menos me libro de las clases.

-Gracias- me miró confuso- por traerme hasta aquí y no dejarme con esa panda de adolescentes emocionados.

-Yo también soy un adolescente- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Si, pero eres diferente

-¿En que sentido?- me preguntó poniéndose en guardia.

-Pues que eres como yo, mas maduro de lo que tu edad aparenta y no soportas estar rodeado de niñatos- Se me acercó y se sentó en frente de mí frotándose las manos como si quisiera calentarlas.

-Si, soy mas maduro de lo que mi edad aparenta- me contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si riera de una broma personal que yo no entendía. Se quedó mirando mis manos como si fueran lo más emocionante del mundo hasta que hizo un sonido extraño, como si aguantara la respiración.

-¿Como te has hecho eso?- dijo apuntando las vendas de mis manos, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-No es algo que te interese- le respondí. Me pareció que gruñía, pero lo dejé pasar. De pronto pareció calmarse y suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿te iras?- preguntó con angustia en sus ojos, una angustia que me hacía sentir el corazón encogido.

-No lo se- dije contra mi voluntad, ¿porque lo había dicho? Claro que me iría, y hoy mismo, este pueblo me trastocaba.

-He extrañado nuestras peleas a partir de saludos- me dijo y volvió a reír. Me dieron ganas de reír yo también, pero como siempre, solo se quedó en eso.

-Somos muy raros.

-Por eso nos parecemos- dijo tomándome la mano y acariciándola como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo y teniendo cuidado con las vendas. Yo ignoré su baja temperatura.

-Por eso nos parecemos- concordé con él. Nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente, no se con que intención.

-No te vayas- susurró muy flojo, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo oyera. Lentamente levantó la mano a mi cara, pero a medio camino oímos unos pasos y devolvió la mano a las mías. La señora Coppe entró diciendo que los profesores estaban avisados y me dio mi comprobante. Yo cogí mi bolsa y me marché. Me metí en un baño y bebí algo de agua para quitarme la sequedad de la garganta. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento vi a Edward apoyado en mi Audi mirando al cielo. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a él.

-¿Quieres algo?- no me contestó- Apártate, quiero irme a casa- me miró con expresión divertida.

- ¿Nunca puedes pedir las cosas bien?

-Por favor, apártate- le dije. Extendió la mano como si esperara que le diera algo.

-Dame las llaves, te llevaré a casa- me ordenó, yo lo miré mal.

-Ni hablar, que me llevaras a la enfermería no significa que te vaya a dejar mi coche, así que apártate- le dije con los dientes apretados. Él siguió sin moverse. Yo respiré lentamente y dejé caer la bolsa. En un momento lo agarré del cuello del jersey negro que llevaba hoy, que le quedaba francamente bien, y lo puse a mi altura. Él pareció sorprendido por mi acción. ¿Se creía que no me sabía defender?

- Mira, no estoy de humor para jueguecitos de niñitos, así que aléjate de aquí antes de que me enfade de verdad- casi le gruñí, él me miró con una sonrisa con un principio de burla en la cara.

-Creía que habías dicho que nos parecíamos, ¿Eso te convierte a ti en una niñita?- mi ira creció a una velocidad increíble y lancé mi puño contra su cara, pero lo paró con su mano de una forma muy suave. Lo intenté con la otra soltando su camisa, pero también me paró. Levanté mi rodilla para darle donde mas les dolía a los tíos, pero puso su pierna en medio y en un segundo me dio la vuelta y me agarró abrazando la parte superior de mis brazos por detrás, de manera que no podía darle. Me moví para liberarme pero me fue imposible- Bella, por favor, cálmate, no pretendía hacerte enfadar, lo siento- susurró en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento que me calmó al instante. Me dí cuenta que sus brazos no me apretaban con la intención de dañar, sino que seguían siendo dulces y suaves. Suspiré una vez calmada y noté que mi rodillas se doblaban, pero Edward no dejó que me cayera..

-¿Me dejas llevarte a casa?- y contra mi voluntad contesté.

- Si

Me soltó lentamente y pude sentir como si oliera mi cabello a medida que me dejaba firme en el suelo y apartaba los brazos. Se movió al asiento del copiloto y me abrió la puerta. Yo suspiré y me subí tomando mi bolsa.

Llevábamos un rato de camino y no hablamos de nada, el coche estaba en silencio y su olor se esparcía por este, metiéndose dentro de la tapicería del auto. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando del extraño momento en el que no desconfiaba de él. Podría estar llevándome a cualquier lugar que deseara, que a mi no me importaba. De pronto paró el coche y yo abrí los ojos para ver mi casa. Vaya, habíamos llegado muy pronto.

-Entonces ¿te iras?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Creía que ya te lo había dicho- le respondí.

-Si, pero tengo la esperanza de que si sigo molestándote con lo mismo acabes diciendo que te quedaras solo para tenerme contento y callarme la boca, y como creo que eres de las personas que cumplen sus palabras, pues tendrás que quedarte para cumplirlas.

-Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos hasta que fuera empezó a caer una leva lluvia que amenazaba un torrente de agua.

-Yo no soy de las que quieren tener a la gente contenta- le contesté al abrir la puerta. Cogí mi bolsa y le tendí la mano para que me diera las llaves.

-Tendrás que volver andando, y te aconsejo que corras o te pillara la lluvia- él se rió y salió del coche después de apagarlo y entregármelas.

-No me importa la lluvia ni correr, no me arrepiento de traerte hasta aquí- Me miró unos segundos con expresión triste hasta que se empezó a dar la vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-Edward- lo llamé y se giró.

-Si yo fuera una de esas personas que cumplen su palabra tú lo tendrías crudo, pues te dije que descubriría lo que eres- se tensó un momento hasta que volvió a sonreír.

-Me arriesgaré- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Me quedé viéndolo hasta que desapareció del alcance de mi vista.

En casa no hice mucho, preparé mi maleta y le hice a Charlie la cena y un par de cosas para que pasara la semana siguiente, pero ya esta. Por costumbre hice la tarea y justo cuando marqué el número de la línea aérea el coche de Charlie llegó casi derrapando. Mi padre entró medio minuto después con una caja en las manos y mojado por el tiempo exterior, además de que parecía sofocado.

-VEN- me grito mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Le seguí para explicarle como calentar la comida pero me hizo una señal para queme callara y puso la caja enfrente de mi y la abrió, colocando archivos en frente mío. Cogí uno al que se le había caído una fotografía de una chica con el cabello verde, ojos azules y piel pálida. Parecía un avatar de videojuego. Se llamaba Kathyn Halyu y tenía 23 años. Se la había encontrado muerta en un callejón detrás de una tienda de tebeos en Port Angeles. Abrí el informe de al lado que contenía una fotografía de un chico con el cabello negro, ojos grises y piel morena, Ryan Meth de 20 años, hallado muerto a las afueras de Forks bajo de un puente. I así era toda la caja.

Miré a mi padre con el interrogante claro en mi mirada, él me veía concentrado y esperanzado, pero también tenso.

-Es una lista de muertes que ha habido los 2 últimos meses. Decías que si encontraba algo que te llamara la atención te quedarías, pues bien, contra todos mis principios quiero que nos ayudes en este caso de asesino en serie, dada tu experiencia. Lo único que tienen en común todos los muertos es que se cree que han sido atacados por algún animal, pues todos tienen mordidas y están drenados de sangre, pero hemos empezado a descartar lo del animal. ¿Que me dices?

¿Que qué le decía? Pues que tendría que volver a deshacer la maleta.

* * *

HOLA

Para las que me preguntaban si Edward volvía, ahí tienen, el problema era que ahora Bella quería marcharse XD

**mayce cullen**: No he entendido mucho tu mensaje, así que me gustaría si pudieras explicármelo, ya que has sido la única que me ha respondido a lo de LEMON SI O LEMON NO.

**Pauli de Cullen: **Edward se apartó antes de que Tanya le besara, perdón si alguien más no lo entendió.

Bueno, ya se que dije que subiría el 10, pero como en el otro cap conseguimos 10 review pensé que si lo alargaba un poco mas llegaríamos a los 40, pero se quedó en 37, aunque lo entiendo, porque hay menos gente porque están de vacaciones, además de que no tenia el cap listo.

Que os pareció? Bella ha vuelto a revolucionar la escuela e intentó pegar a Edward XD y hemos descubierto algo más de su trauma.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, halagos, preguntas, aclaraciones, peticiones...

SI LLEGAMOS A 50 reviews SUBO.

BSS de vampira hambrienta :[


	8. y empieza el juicio

**Disclaimer: La historia es mia, pero los personajes principales no.**

**(LEER FINAL DEL CAPITULO PLIS)**

* * *

**...Y EMPIEZA EL JUICIO**

Otro día nublado, lluvioso, triste, aburrido... en resumen, Forks, con una simple diferencia: hoy trabajaría en la comisaría de mi padre.

No había ido al Instituto, tampoco había salido a correr, solo me levanté a la misma hora que Charlie y lo acompañé con mi portátil y mi USB en mano.

La imagen que recordaba de la comisaría no me había defraudado: era peor de lo que recordaba. Tenía un pequeño cubículo para cada agente, una maquina de café a la que no le funcionaba la leche, aunque eso era perfecto para mí. Las paredes eran blanco-grisáceo por los años del edificio, pero el almacén del piso inferior era grande, aprovechando el espacio del subsuelo, y habían habilitado una zona como "laboratorio" para hacer una primera inspección a los cadáveres o autopsia antes de llevarlos a la morgue del hospital, cosa que yo veía un poco antihigiénica, pues en Nueva York hacia eso en el laboratorio autorizado. Mi padre veía mis caras de fastidio con gracia y sufrimiento, supongo que pensando que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y maldiciendo de allí.

Las presentaciones con el resto de agentes habían sido cortas e innecesarias por dos simples motivos: ellos ya me conocían y yo no me molestaría en recordarlos. Todos me miraban de cara de incredulidad y sin acabar de fiarse de lo que fuera capaz de hacer, pero no me importaba, yo haría mi trabajo y después me iría.

En el "laboratorio", después de que Charlie me enseñara la última victima encontrada la noche pasada y me explicara como funcionaba todo, estallé.

-¡¿Como que no puedo tocar el cuerpo ni las pruebas?-le chillé sin importarme que debiera estar en silencio. Él, con toda la calma que pudo y que yo no tenia me explicó que mi trabajo era observar y opinar, ya que me encontraba de vacaciones y si hiciera algo sin haber en frente alguien que estuviera autorizado solo serviría para no permitir que la investigación avanzase. Después de eso lo odié mucho más por haberme liado y engañado de esa forma: Sabía que no me iría con el caso en curso sin quedar solucionado, con lo que seguiría atrapada en el pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo mi placa estaba "parada" temporalmente, por lo que no podía exigirle nada. Finalmente me quedé en el almacén observando los distintos archivos sobre el caso mientras esperaba a que viniera el encargado de inspeccionar el cuerpo.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en mi ordenador empecé a hacer teorías y enlaces con las victimas, los sitios, las edades, las procedencias...Me alegraba de haber traído mis programas en mi USB, porque lo que encontraba en los archivos generales era pésimo.

Las victimas eran hombres y mujeres de entre 19 y 41 años, por lo que no dejaba un patrón muy útil. Ninguno residía en el país, así que todos eran turistas o habían venido para ver a un familiar o de caza... Al menos era algo. Físicamente no se parecían en nada, y psíquicamente tampoco, pues los gustos de uno no coincidían con los de otros. En total eran 14 personas las asesinadas y lo único en común era el patrón de su muerte: Solas, por la noche en un lugar oscuro y recóndito que la gente no visitara a menudo. Me crucé de brazos y apoyé la cabeza en ellos, sintiendo como la coleta alta que me había hecho por la mañana me tiraba de las raíces por lo mucho que la había apretado, pero no me importaba porque cuando trabajaba me gustaba estar así. Observé las fotografías, iluminadas por una lamparita, de cada una de las personas: algunas sonrientes, otras serias, otras salían mal y otras bien. Me hacia gracia que la gente dijera que las fotografías eran capaces de mostrarnos el alma de las personas, pues yo tenía una creencia totalmente opuesta: Nos mostraban lo contrario a lo que eran. Por ejemplo, la chica con aspecto de avatar de videojuego, Kathyn Halyu, tenia ese aspecto porque a su novio, con el que se iba a encontrar, no le gustaba su aspecto real. Cualquiera diría que salir a la calle así y permitir que tu aspecto en documentos oficiales fuera estrambótico era signo de confianza en ti mismo, pero esa chica había cambiado para gustar a un chico que se gastaba 200 dólares mensuales en prostitutas. O Daryan Hudys, un hombre de 37 años casado y con una hija de 12 que salía sonriente, completamente feliz, con una camisa de cuadros estilo leñador y con barba de 1 mes que trabajaba en una obra 12 horas al día. La imagen de todo un macho y hombre de la casa, pero por las noches, cuando le decía a su mujer que debía hablar con sus compañeros sobre nuevos materiales, se vestía de cuero y cadenas y se marchaba a un bar de ambiente, donde se pasaba 2h 45min en un cuarto oscuro.

_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras..._

Me incorporé de golpe, haciendo que una caja cayera al suelo y salí corriendo al estante de imágenes de la escena del crimen sin importarme que no me estuviera permitido, pues si no podía tocar el cuerpo, podía "hablar" con sus retratos para que me contaran que les había pasado. Busqué el archivo de los últimos 3 casos, contando el del cuerpo que había en el laboratorio, y saqué las imágenes de los cadáveres. Las comparé con las descripciones escritas y los distintos informes esperando encontrar un enlace de fuerza y me fijé que una de ellas había tenido una muerte lenta y tortuosa. Con el ceño fruncido, rebusqué entre los demás y los ordené por la fecha de la muerte, pero había algo raro, los golpes, las heridas... la brutalidad crecía en algunos casos, así que las ordené por grado de sufrimiento y vislumbre un algo: cuando los crímenes eran en días mas separados, la victima a penas sufría, pero cuando eran días mas seguidos, era como si hubieran jugado con ella, pues tenia mas síntomas de maltrato, como si primero el o los criminales estuvieran mas desesperados por encontrar alguien a quien matar, y después pudieran disfrutarlo más, sin que hubiera prisas o eso que los ponía tan ansiosos de por medio.

Escribí en mi ordenador mis apuntes:

-_**RELACIÓN ENTRE LAS VICTIMAS **_

**-Extranjeros, ninguno residente en el país.**

**-Mismo modus operandi**

**-Cada cierto tiempo se emplea la tortura.**

-¿Bella?- bajé la tapa del portátil cuando oí la voz de mi padre llamándome, el cual puso mala cara cuando vio todo lo que tenía montado en la mesa en la que trabajaba. -Ha venido el doctor Cullen a inspeccionar el cadáver, he pensado que querrías conocerlo- yo me quedé quieta en mi sitio durante algunos segundos y solté el aire lentamente. Me levanté y lo acompañé hasta la sala adjunta, donde se encontraba un hombre rubio de aspecto joven, pálido, pero gloriosamente bello.

_Igual que sus hijos_ pensé.

-Carlisle- lo llamó, quitándole su atención de los hombres con los que hablaba, y se giró a nosotros con una sonrisa familiar.

-Buenos días Charlie, me alegro de verle, pero hubiera sido mejor que fuera en otras circunstancias-le dijo con los ojos tristes a la vez que le daba la mano. Después se giró a mi y sus ojos expresaron una fascinación que no entendía, pues era diferente a la del resto de la gente.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero mire quiero presentarle a mi hija, Isabella este es el doctor Carlisle Cullen- yo lo miré seriamente, pero él solo me sonrió fingiendo no darse cuenta de mi mirada, lo que me hizo pensar si le habían advertido de mi comportamiento.

-Es un placer conocerte Isabella- dijo extendiéndome la mano. Yo lo miré unos segundos y levanté la mía para unirla con la suya.

-Llámeme Bella- le dije a la vez que le daba la mano, y me di cuenta de lo fría que estaba, algo que Charlie parecía no haber notado. Él hizo un pequeño gesto que nadie vio para intentar apartar la mano, pero yo se la apreté más a la vez que ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Cuando vi que su sonrisa empezaba a temblar, lo solté.

-Como quieras- me contestó educadamente, para luego girarse a Charlie y decirle que empezaría a trabajar para poder volver al hospital. Mi padre le asintió y le informó donde estaba todo para luego ponerme una mano en el hombro y apretarlo, diciéndome silenciosamente que debía irme. Yo me deshice de su mano y cuadre los hombros

-¿Porque no me quedo yo aquí como vigilante?-dije sin dejar de mirar al doctor, que parecía ignorarme, pero noté que se tensó. Charlie me miró con ojos de "creí que ya te lo había explicado", pero no le dí ocasión a que comenzase a hablar.-Tu me has dicho que no podía tocar las pruebas, no que no pudiera verlas, además, si me quedo en función de vigilante, lo único que haría sería ver como trabaja- Charlie me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo disimulé el cabreo que estaba empezando a sentir porque él pensara que podía decidir lo que yo hacía- Además, no creo que a Carlisle le importe quien se quede con el, ¿verdad?-le dije mirándolo con la advertencia clara en mis ojos. Él solo sonrió y dijo que no le importaba, por lo que todos se fueron y nos dejaron solos. Yo me apoyé en una pared mientras lo observaba moviéndose por la sala hasta que vi cuando se ponía guantes al disponerse a trabajar con el cuerpo.

-Debe de hacer mucho frío ahí fuera, ¿no?- le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, él me miró de soslayo.

-Si, bueno, lo acostumbrado en Forks- me contestó acercándose a la mesa del cuerpo. Yo me puse recta y avancé para ver más de cerca como tocaba a la victima, un hombre con una manta que le tapaba las caderas. Tenía moratones, cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas, y unas heridas de mordiscos horribles, 3 exactamente, una en cada brazo y otra en el cuello. De todos modos parecía de los que había sufrido menos, pues no tenía ningún hueso roto.

-Para ser lo acostumbrado en Forks, no he notado que nadie tenga su misma temperatura, bueno si, sus hijos- Le dije, pero él solo siguió trabajando mientras se reía sin ganas. Me miró.

-Si, mi hijo Edward me comentó que le habías dicho que debía ponerse guantes- mi corazón brincó cuando mencionó ese nombre y mis mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, él volvió la cabeza a su trabajo y pude ver un principio de sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando había decidido hacer de guardia para sacarle información, en ningún momento había pensado comentar algún nombre en concreto.

Sin dejar de mirarle y disimulando bastante bien mi sorpresa, me crucé de brazos.

-¿Y que más le han comentado sus hijos sobre mi?- le pregunté curiosa. Carlisle se rió.

-¿Te interesa lo que me hayan podido contar?- le miré, aunque no se que mostraron mis ojos, pues dejó de sonreír y suspiró.- Me han contado varias cosas. No quiero ofenderte, pero eres como un nuevo juguete para el pueblo...

-Antes de que yo viniera lo erais vosotros, ¿no?- le dije enarcando una ceja enfadada. Él me miró arrepentido y se disculpó por lo que me había dicho, yo suspiré y le dije que siguiera con lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Me han dicho que el primer día hiciste llorar a Jessica Stanley, pero no saben que le dijiste.

-Bueno, estaba cotilleando sobre ellos, y no soporto a los cotillas- él me sonrió y me agradeció.

-También me han contado que descubriste quien había robado unos exámenes, lo que me recuerda que también debo agradecerte por ayudar a mi hijo Emmet.

-No lo hice por él, tampoco soporto las injusticias, y que Lauren Mallory se saliese con la suya lo era- le espeté girando la cabeza con fuerza.

-Eres muy inteligente- eso me desarmó del todo, pues no entendía a que venia- Edward dice que eres muy inteligente- me sonrojé y lo miré lentamente, pero él estaba trabajando en unos papeles que por primera vez no me importaron. Carraspeé y él me miró.

-...y que más dice Edward de mi? – le pregunté empezando a dar vueltas por la sala, ya que mis pies no se quedaban quietos. Carlisle se rió, pero no me molestó.

-Dice que eres segura de ti misma, te gusta fijarte mucho en las cosas, analizarlas, y no te interesa lo convencional.- Me rasqué la parte posterior de la cabeza, aunque sabia que eso era un signo de nervios él no tenia que saberlo ¿No? De pronto me encontré con una ficha médica, la de la victima, y dejé estar mi comportamiento infantil. La leí:

El hombre era Jason Coner, 32 años. Pasé por alto todo lo que tenía que ver con enfermedades y me centre en algo que me llamó la atención.

**Tipo de sangre: 0-**

Dejé el documento y corrí a la sala donde había estado trabajando todo el tiempo, recogí la caja que había tirado al suelo y cogí los informes tanto del suelo como de la mesa y los guardé para trasladarlos. Metí también el portátil y volví conde estaba Carlisle, el cual me miraba como si estuviera loca. Dejé la caja en la mesa donde estaba la ficha médica y empecé a sacar archivos, buscando la ficha médica de todos. Oí como Carlisle se movía, pero lo ignoré. Algunos expedientes tuve que buscarlos en Internet en la base de datos de muchos hospitales, en las que pude colarme gracias al programa de desciframiento que había creado y que guardaba celosamente en mi USB. Cuando terminé apunté un nuevo dato en la ficha del ordenador y lo subrayé para tenerlo presente:

-_**RELACIÓN ENTRE LAS VICTIMAS**_

**-Extranjeros, ninguno residente en el país.**

**-Mismo modus operandi**

**-Cada cierto tiempo se emplea la tortura.**

**-TODAS las victimas tienen sangre 0-**

Miré contrariada la pantalla del ordenador y me metí en el correo haciendo un mensaje muy concreto sobre lo que quería, cuando lo quería y para que, después me dirigí hacia la caja donde Carlisle había sacado los guantes. Cuando me los puse acercándome al cadáver Carlisle me miró confundido.

-Ya estoy harta de estar aquí y no hacer nada, si mi padre me dice que venga no voy a quedarme mirando todo el rato.

-Charlie ha dicho que no podías acercarte al cuerpo- me contestó haciendo un intentó de ponerse en mi camino. Lo miré amenazadoramente y el abrió los ojos, como si no me creyera capaz de hacer eso.

-He pedido un permiso especial para poder ejercer sin entorpecer la investigación, lo tendrán en 2 horas en todos los ordenadores de la comisaría.

-Entonces deberías esperarte a que tengan los permisos, ¿no? No querrás que...

Dejé de escucharlo al fijarme en una pequeña sustancia casi invisible al ojo humano detrás de la oreja de la victima, cerca de la mordida del cuello.

Fui a por un palillo para recoger sustancias y sin hacer caso a Carlisle lo recogí con el algodón. Lo levanté y lo miré fijamente. Parecía... saliva, pero tenia un toque como liliáceo, purpúreo, lo llevé hacia la mesa y lo guardé en un tubo teniendo cuidado de colocar bien el palo para no perder la muestra. Lo etiquete como prueba y lo guardé en un lugar seguro, después me giré a Carlisle para preguntarle si había encontrado más de esa muestra, pero cuando lo vi tenía una expresión de cientos de emociones a la vez: sorpresa, preocupación, miedo, contrariedad, desconfianza...

-Carlisle, ¿Sabe algo acerca de esto?- le dije mostrándole el tubo. Entonces se recompuso y me miró negando con la cabeza. Entonces de oyó la puerta del piso superior y unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras para venir hacia aquí. Solo tardé 3 segundos en analizar las pesadas pisadas de mi padre y rápidamente me quité los guantes y los enganché en mi espalda con el cierre del sujetador. Me pasé la mano para asegurarme que no quedara abultado y encaré a Carlisle, que me miraba completamente sorprendido.

-No dirá nada sobre que me he acercado al cuerpo, ¿verdad?- le susurré, y para mi sorpresa asintió enseguida. Mi padre pareció en ese momento por la puerta y se nos quedó mirando curioso, yo solo le dije que estábamos descansando teniendo una charla sobre el pueblo.

-Bueno, ya es la hora de comer, he pensado que querrías descansar un rato- Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y miré el reloj: las 2 p.m. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, todo era otra vez como en Nueva York, no tenia sentido del transcurso del tiempo.

-Creo... que si que me iré...a descansar- dije bastante desconcertada. Recogí el portátil y subí al piso superior para salir del almacén, dándole un silencioso "adiós" de despedida a Carlisle, que no se si respondió. En cuanto salí del sótano, me sentí muy cansada, como si hubiera averiguado todo y me cayera encima pero no supiera descifrarlo, como un castigo auto-impuesto por mi estupidez.

Detrás de mi oía los pasos de Charlie siguiéndome, también oía como me rodeaban muchos sonidos: las impresoras, los teléfonos, los agentes hablando, la respiración de cada uno de ellos... Cuando abrí la puerta de la comisaría para salir, un fuerte dolor seguido de un mareo me atacaron como si me hubiera golpeado contra un trailer. Yo solo aferré con fuerza mis brazos al ordenador mientras notaba como mi cuerpo caía y todo a mí alrededor ocurría a cámara lenta. Sentí unos brazos sujetándome fuerte, impidiendo que siguiera cayendo, y mis odios pitaron con fuerza hasta que una cara familiar apareció frente a mí.

-BELLA, BELLA, RESPONDEME- me gritaba mi padre mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con más fuerza de la que debería. Yo parpadeé y después de comprobar que llevaba el ordenador, le dije a mi padre que estaba bien. Él me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a decir algo que sonaba como "_gracias a Dios" _muchas veces. Me dí cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirando e intenté levantarme para dejar de dar el numerito, pero mi padre no me dejaba. Después de discutir mucho conseguí que nos levantara a los dos.

-Llévame a casa- le dije solamente, a lo que él no objetó nada.

* * *

-Mañana te quedaras en casa- yo me giré a medio camino en las escaleras de casa para mirarlo.

-No, mañana será sábado, volveré a la comisaría contigo para seguir con la investigación-le contesté seriamente, él suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se me acercó hasta quedar al pie de las escaleras.

-Sé que no te gusta que te mande, pero tienes que quedarte aquí y descansar. No sé que te ha pasado pero si no me dejas llevarte al hospital para que te examinen lo mejor será que no te esfuerces- me dijo manteniendo la calma, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años al que le explica porque no puede tocar los cuchillos. Yo apreté los puños, bajé las escaleras hasta quedar a su nivel y lo enfrenté.

-No solo es que no me guste que me manden, es que tú no tienes derecho alguno para decirme lo que...- en ese momento, me cogió por los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- NO QUIERO QUE TE OCURRA NADA, ¿ENTIENDES?- me dijo muy serio- ERES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO, Y YA TE HE FALLADO DEMASIADAS VECES, ASÍ QUE POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN LA VIDA ME HARÁS CASO Y TE QUEDARÁS EN CASA PARA NO EMPEORAR ¡DE ACUERDO!- terminó chillándome. Yo mantuve mi expresión fría para no mostrarle como me había afectado su reacción y asentí lentamente. Él me soltó y se dio la vuelta a la vez que veía una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla y muy flojo me dijo "_ve a tu habitación a descansar",_ yo no dije nada e hice lo que me dijo. Antes de echarme a dormir, guardé a buen recaudo los guantes que había usado debajo de un tablón suelto de mi habitación y me tomé mi pastilla. Me quedé mirando unos minutos el bote, pensando si debería haberle dicho a Charlie que no debía preocuparse por mi migraña porque era algo que me pasaba muy a menudo, pero deseché la idea al pensar que seguramente me arrastraría al hospital a punta de pistola si se enterara.

Ese día, aunque dormí hasta la mañana siguiente, tuve las pesadillas mas vividas de mi vida.

* * *

Al despertarme observé el reloj, pero no me importó que fuera la 1 del mediodía, simplemente me quedé tendida en la cama mientras los minutos pasaban. No tenía ganas de levantarme, pues ya sabía que lo que me esperaba era un día aburrido de no hacer nada. Sabía que tenía faena que hacer del día anterior, que no había asistido a clase por ir a la comisaría, pero no tenía el número de nadie para preguntar que se tenía que hacer.

Salí de mi estupor cuando oí un ruido de ruedas aparcando frente a la casa, que reconocí como el coche patrulla de Charlie. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en seguir sus movimientos: Abrió la puerta con las llaves y las dejó en el bol del mueble del recibidor, se quitó el cinturón de la pistola y la chaqueta y los colgó en el perchero situado al lado del armario de las escaleras, se movió con pasos indecisos hasta esta y empezó a subir intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sin darse cuenta que de esa forma hacía que las escaleras crujieran mucho más y por último caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar en frente de mi puerta, donde se quedó quieto seguramente pensando si entrar sin llamar, llamando o no entrar. Finalmente, movió el pomo de puerta lentamente, haciendo que esta crujiera un poco. Yo giré la cabeza hacia la puerta abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que él se me quedaba mirando quieto en su sitio. Suspiré y me senté, supongo que debió tomarlo como una invitación, porque se movió hasta llegar a mi cama y se sentó al borde de esta. Me puso la mano en la frente, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que estaba sudada, pero solo me preguntó:

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien- le dije en un suspiro. Él quitó la mano y se quedó mirando las suyas. Suspiró

- Siento mucho haberte gritado ayer Bella, solo estaba asustado de que algo malo pudiera pasarte, por eso me puse así.

-Lo sé papa, no te preocupes.

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio, sin mirarnos. Él miró mi habitación de manera ausente, como si fuera a encontrar algo interesante sobre lo que hablar. Entonces me acordé.

-¿La han analizado? – Él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca – la prueba que... Carlisle encontró ayer, ¿la han analizado alguien?- él seguía sin comprender.

- El doctor no notificó que hallara nada – dijo tranquilamente, yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender, ya que él había visto como guardaba la prueba, incluso se había sorprendido de un forma extraña al verla, no podía haberse olvidado tan facilmente.

Me intenté levantar, pero Charlie no me dejó.

- ¿Donde crees que vas?- me preguntó serio.

-Voy a ir a la comisaría, sé que lo que... encontró es importante, y no pudo simplemente olvidarse de notificarla.

Aunque Charlie debía de haber estado en el trabajo, nos pasamos el resto del sábado discutiendo.

* * *

-Estuviste trabajando en los asesinatos, ¿VERDAD?- me dijo Jessica a todo pulmón a la hora de comer en la cafetería. Vi como mucha gente se giraba a vernos, pero volvían a darse la vuelta al cruzarse con mi mirada amenazante que no se por qué motivo no afectaba a Jessica, cuando debería ser la que más miedo me tuviese después de como la había atacado.

Ya era lunes.

El domingo la comisaría había seguido estando abierta y trabajando duro para cerrar el caso, pero no se me había permitido entrar porque el permiso que solicité no llegó hasta las 11 de la noche, así que hoy había tenido que volver al instituto para seguir cumpliendo con las horas mínimas de asistencia. Al llegar, todos los que se consideraban mi grupo o "amigos" me habían preguntado por mi ausencia, cada uno con su propio motivo, pero dada mi insistencia de no decir nada, Jessica se había impacientado y ahora lo sabía todo el mundo, aunque no entendía como podía saber eso.

- Jessica, quieres callarte- le gruñí ella cerró la boca, pero me miró con ojos soñadores – no puedo ni voy a decir nada, así que déjame en paz – le espeté a la vez que cogía mi bolsa y mi botella de agua y me marchaba de allí. Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que me encontré en el aparcamiento, así que me dirigí a mi Audi, pero no me metí dentro porque me sentía muy sofocada, enfadada y capaz de romper algo. Suspiré apoyándome en la puerta de mi coche y lentamente dejé que mi espalda resbalara por este hasta que quedé sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas, con la cabeza mirando hacia al cielo, pero sin ver porque me tapé los ojos poniendo un brazo sobre ellos.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- oír esa voz de terciopelo hizo que mi corazón brincase. Me quité el brazo de los ojos y ahí estaba, Edward Cullen, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No deberías estar con tus hermanos- le dije.

-He pensado que podíamos hablar- solo me contestó. Yo me encogí de hombros y el se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que se giró a mirarme.

- Entonces conociste a Carlisle, ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

- ¿Os lo ha contado?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja. Él se rió.

-Si, dijo que tuvisteis una charla interesante- yo me sonrojé. Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

-Mejor no me hables de tu padre en este momento, no tengo ganas de saber de él antes de tiempo- frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?- me preguntó confuso.

- No debería hablarte de esto, y tu padre tampoco - le espeté empezando a recoger mis cosas, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme me agarró del brazo, no me hizo daño, pero me sorprendió.

-¿Que has querido decir?- sacudí el brazo para que me soltara y nos pusimos de pie a la vez. Lo encaré.

- Esta tarde, al salir del instituto, iré al hospital a hablar con tu padre sobre una prueba que sé que era importante y que despareció justo cuando yo me fui, y sé que Carlisle tiene que ver con su desaparición.

-No puedes estar segura de eso, puede que alguien la perdiera- me respondió con la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos, una mirada que casi me echó para atrás.

-Eso es imposible, porque Carlisle ni siquiera la notificó, así que eso me hace pensar que es el único que pudo hacerla desaparecer. Si quieres llamar a tu padre y avisarlo, por mi vale, porque como vea algo sospechoso esta tarde, que yo os investigue será el más pequeño de vuestros problemas- nos quedamos un rato mirándonos mutuamente a los ojos, y estoy segura de que él intentaba convencerme de que cambiara de idea su mirada dorada. Oí sonar el timbre de fin de descanso, así que me fui a mi siguiente clase, dejándolo ahí plantado con los puños apretados. No presté atención a ninguna de mis clases, pues seguía enfadada, enfadada y confundida. ¿Por qué iba Carlisle a querer ocultar una prueba? Eso era algo que debía investigar, pero por otro lado, recordé la mirada de Edward, una que iba más allá de lo que pudiera pasarle a su padre, parecía que lo había espantado de verdad, como si toda su vida dependiera de lo que yo hiciera.

No me gustaba tener esa responsabilidad.

Al finalizar las clases, me subí a mi coche y vigilé que no me hubiera dejado nada: la bolsa, los libros, la placa y el permiso... Si, estaba todo.

Cuando estaba saliendo del aparcamiento con intención de ir al hospital, vi a los Cullen, todos alrededor del volvo plateado, todos quietos, todos mirándome.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – había tardado más de lo esperado en llegar al hospital porqué aquellas miradas que me habían mandado me habían dejado algo trastornada. La recepcionista volvió a preguntarme que necesitaba al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Eh... si...-me pasé la mano por la cara para quitarme la confusión- busco al doctor Cullen, debo hablar con él de algo urgente.

-¿Tiene cita?- me preguntó. Yo le dije que no, y antes de que empezara a decirme que no podía atenderme, que debía pedir cita y bla, bla, bla... saqué la placa y le mostré el permiso que decía que podía ejercer. Ella se sorprendió y después de disculparse, llamó al doctor por megafonía.

-Puede esperarlo allí sentada- me dijo señalándome la zona de espera. A medio camino de las sillas, sonó una alarma de un holter y enfermeras y doctores entraron rápidamente a una habitación. Yo pensé en el significado de ese agudo sonido cuando el aparato estaba conectado a alguien: algo iba mal y podía acabar en la muerte, donde llevarían al difunto a la morgue del hospital.

_En la morgue también están las victimas de los crímenes una vez las han inspeccionado_

Volví a la mesa de la recepcionista.

-Podría decirme donde está la morgue.-ella me lo señaló y le dije que cuando llegara Carlisle que viniera verme aquí, y debo decir que no me costó mucho llegar.

La sala era fría, supongo que para mantener los cuerpos, y gris oscuro, muy adecuado para ser una sala de muertos. Había todo tipo de objetos clínicos e incluso vi un cadáver tapado con una manta verde en un rincón. Cogí un par de guantes de goma antes de tocar nada y busqué el cuerpo del hombre que había estado en la comisaría el otro día: Jason Coner. Miré por orden alfabético en los "cajones" de metal, buscando el que me interesaba, hasta que lo encontré y lo abrí.

-¿Me buscabas?- no voy a negarlo, me dio un susto de muerte tal que di un brinco y solté todo el aire que tenía e el cuerpo, dándome la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con Carlisle en la puerta mirándome con una ceja arqueada. Me puse una mano en el pecho y esperé a que mi corazón se tranquilizase.

-Si, quería hablar contigo de algo- él se me acercó, queriendo ver lo que hacía. Le dije que ya tenía el permiso, así que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Y porque deseabas verme con tanta insistencia, si se puede saber claro- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Edward no te ha dicho nada?- le pregunté, él solo negó.

Destapé el cuerpo que había sacado y me sorprendí al ver que ya le habían hecho la autopsia. Le hablé mientras trabajaba.

- Quería hablarte sobre lo que encontré en la herida del cuello de este hombre el otro día al inspeccionar el cadáver. Recuerdo que la etiqueté como algo importante, pero le pregunté a mi padre y dice que no existe tal prueba, es más, me dijo que ni siquiera la notificaste.

-Es raro, no recuerdo no haberlo hecho.

-¿Y que recuerdas?- le pregunté mirándole a través de mis pestañas. Él se cruzó de brazos e hizo como si recordara.

-Sé que en el informe anoté la existencia de tal prueba descubierta en mi inspección- me miró fijamente al decir el mí, dejándome claro que no había contado a nadie que yo hubiera hecho nada más que mirar- y también recuerdo que dejé el informe en una mesa cuando subí a ver porque había tanto movimiento allí arriba, cuando te desmayaste. Puede que alguien lo tirara sin darse cuenta, y por eso no encuentren el formulario.

-Esa excusa puede que explique el porqué de que no esté notificada, porque creo a esos agentes lo bastante incompetentes como para perder informes por muy importantes que sean, pero no explica lo de la desaparición del tubo con la muestra- me crucé de brazos mirándolo fijamente. Él soltó el aire de manera lenta, pero con la mirada calmada.

-Tal vez la vieran y al no encontrar ningún papel que la describiera, la tiraron creyendo que era de algún caso cerrado, como tu misma has dicho, puede que fuera algún incompetente- lo vi poner mala cara al decir eso, por lo que deduje que no era de los que le guste hablar mal de los demás.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que yo hablé.

- Estas muy seguro de que dejaste la notificación en una mesa cuando me desmayé, ¿verdad?

-Si, bastante seguro.

-Donde me desmayé- le solté. Él se mostró claramente confundido- no te estoy preguntando porque no me atendiste, porque me alegro de que no lo hicieras, pero si viste que me desmayé y tienes tan buena memoria, sabrás en que lugar de la comisaría me desmayé, ¿no?- no me contestó nada, se quedó parado mirando un punto fijo detrás de mí. Iba a seguir atacándolo cuando m fijé otra vez en la herida de mordisco del cadáver. Me acerqué más y le volteé el cuello para tener una mejor imagen. Me asusté.

La mordida humana. Esto no lo había hecho un animal, sino un humano. Inspeccioné las dos de los brazos. Eran iguales. Tragué saliva para poder hablar.

-Carlisle has visto... –me congelé a medio camino de levantar mi vista.

No llevaba guantes, tenía las manos cerca del cadáver, y eran igual de blancas que el muerto que yo tocaba. Miré la parte de la muñeca que no le tapaba la bata, y era igual, blanca, pálida, casi traslúcida.

_Como la de un muerto_

Caí hacia atrás y mi espalda chocó contra un carrito de utensilios que estaba vacío. El doctor se me acercó corriendo después de cerrar el cajón.

-Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? – Acercó la mano a mi cara, pero yo me moví rápidamente, poniéndome de pie. Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho. Respiré profundamente para calmarme.

-Sabes, no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

- Estas segura que no quieres que te examine- me dijo mientras levantaba el carrito que yo había tirado. Negué rápidamente y me dirigí a la salida, pero una vez en el umbral, me giré.

-Sabes, olvida lo que te he dicho, tienes razón, seguramente alguien la perdió- no me esperé a que contestara, solamente salí de allí.

Camine todo lo rápido que pude sin correr hasta mi coche y una vez dentro aceleré y no paré hasta que llegué a mi casa. Al entrar, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Empecé a dar vueltas como si fuera un animal enjaulado. No entendía nada.

Todos los Cullen eran iguales aunque no tuvieran nada que ver. Eran fríos y pálidos como la muerte, no se cansaban, no sudaban, no cambiaban.

Me senté en la cama dispuesta a cambiar todo por lo que me había guiado en mi vida. Todo lo lógico, racional y convencional ya no existía. Debía tener una mente abierta para asimilar lo que había descubierto.

Fuesen lo que fuesen los Cullen, no era humano y estaba ligado a los crímenes que se habían cometido.

Y yo iba a descubrirlo costase lo que costase.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que hace mucho que no subía, pero he estado muy liada con los estudios y demás cosas, pero esta semana me empezaron a venir cosas a la cabeza y decidí escribir. Me gustaria que me comenteseis algo sobre le contenido del capitulo, como la inspeccion del cadaver o las acciones de Bella o su comportamiento para saber vuestra opinion y saber si lo estoy haviendoc bien.

Tmbien saber si alguien sabe porque si pongo un formato de letra en Word, al subirlo hace lo que quiere, porque yo habia puesto asterisos de separación y distintos tipos de letra.

Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones y teorías sobre lo que va a pasar ahora, y prometo subir lo más rápido que pueda.

A VER SI LLEGAMOS A 60 REVIEW XD

BSS de vampira hambrienta


	9. Conociendo

**Disclaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes principales no.**

* * *

**CONOCIENDO**

_¿Que son?_

Esa era la pregunta que surgía en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

Estaba en casa, frente a la pantalla del ordenador, trabajando con este y con mí PDA, buscando todo lo que me permitiera saber más sobre los Cullen. Había enviado un programa que cree llamado "buscador informático" por la red en ambos objetos para poder encontrar la máxima información posible. Se que el nombre no me lo había pensado mucho, pero lo importante era lo que hacia: Yo enviaba una ficha con nombres, fotografías, y localizaciones, y en tres días máximos podía tener toda la vida de una persona en mis manos. Lo malo es que no había podido rellenar mucho la ficha, porque no conocía casi nada de los Cullen, solo lo que les hacía diferentes, y eso, aunque entraba dentro de _características, _no servia para hallar mucho.

Cada vez que me los cruzaba en el Instituto, nos mirábamos fijamente, y aunque cada uno tenía su particular forma de mirarme, en todas las miradas reinaba un sentimiento: el miedo.

Cuando nos veíamos, estaba segura que el ambiente estaba tan cargado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Pero me daba igual, ellos se lo habían buscado intentando entorpecer una investigación en la que yo participaba, y en la que no conseguíamos avanzar.

Por mucho que yo buscaba, no conseguía encontrar más de esa substancia que había robado Carlisle, por lo que me era imposible pensar en otra cosa. Estaba segura de que eso era algo completamente necesario para resolver el caso.

Y el número de victimas no dejaba de crecer: ya eran 20 en 2 meses, y habían asesinado a 5 de ellas en el mes que llevaba aquí.

Pero volviendo al tema que más dolores de cabeza me provocaba: los Cullen.

Analizando las mordidas de las victimas, podía decir que los sospechosos eran humanos, un grupo de unas 3 o 4 personas ¿Serían ellos los que lo hacían? ¿Que tendrían que ver los Cullen con gente que se dedica a torturar, matar y morder a sus victimas?

Mi cabeza empezó a zumbar, como si lo que pensaba tuviera una respuesta muy clara y me castigara por no responderla.

- Bella, ¿nos estas escuchando?- Me giré cansinamente a escuchar a la pesada de Jessica, que parecía no entender que no me interesaba nada de lo que dijera.

-¿Que?- le contesté sin ninguna cortesía. Ella me miraba con ojos soñadores.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde con Ángela y conmigo a comprar?- Bajé la cabeza, subí la mirada y las cejas. Ella resopló por mi gesto de incredulidad.

- Seguro que encuentras algún vestido para ti también- enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Para que voy a querer un vestido?- dije empezando a girar mi botella de agua en mis manos. Ángela nos miraba con gesto gracioso.

- Pues para el baile del mes que viene, el 15 de noviembre – la botella que estaba destapando, se me escurrió de las manos, vaciando su contenido sobre mí, los demás alumnos de la mesa y nuestras respectivas mochilas, haciendo que todos se levantaran a la vez quejándose. Mi corazón se aceleró, una punzada me recorrió la espalda, las manos, aunque mojadas, me empezaron a sudar, y estoy segura de que solté algún que otro temblor.

Miré a mí alrededor. Toda la cafetería nos observaba.

Cogí aire y lo solté torpemente.

Me levanté, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a Jessica y Ángela, que intentaban limpiarse.

- Nos vemos al acabar las clases – no me esperé a que contestaran, solo me marché de allí, buscando un sitio donde no me viera nadie. Corrí por el aparcamiento hasta llegar a mi coche y con manos temblorosas cogí las llaves e intenté abrirlo 3 veces. Cuando a la 4 no pude, gruñí de impotencia, las tiré en mi bolsa y corrí a los árboles. Cuando avancé unos 200 metros en línea recta entre estos, me dejé caer sin ningún cuidado contra un tronco y me senté. Escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando calmarme. Algo salía de mis labios, pero no lo oía por el pitido en mis oídos. Mis ojos empezaron a escocer, pero me negué a que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, eso no debía pasar, no, no... ¡NO!

Me descubrí el brazo derecho y apreté con fuerza mi muñeca, mirando las cicatrices de cortes que tenía, viendo como mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Solté un jadeo al sentir como casi conseguía perforarla con estas.

- Bella- levanté la cabeza de golpe, golpeándome con el tronco detrás de mi.

Frente a mi estaba Edward.

Me dí cuenta que respiraba entrecortadamente, así que intenté relajarme, gruñéndome a mi misma por perder la compostura de esa forma, cuando siempre había sabido mantenerla.

Él se me acercó lentamente, y por un motivo que desconozco, no me moví. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que no era algo humano y que, prácticamente, era mi enemigo, pero algo en mi interior confiaba en que no me haría daño, además, por qué negarlo.

Yo no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

- Bella, por favor, abre las manos y ponlas sobre el suelo – lo miré con una ceja enarcada, mirándolo a los ojos, castaños para variar – Suéltate la muñeca, hazlo despacio – entones algo en mi cabeza hizo _click_ y me miré la mano que seguía fuertemente apretada a la piel, donde si hacía más presión, terminaría sangrando.

Edward puso su mano sobre la mía, y ejerció presión, no la suficiente para hacerme daño, pero si para mantener mi mano cerrada y que no la abriera de golpe.

- Ahora, suéltate la muñeca lentamente – me ordenó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo estaba como hipnotizada, así que hice lo que me dijo. Algo en mi interior se removió al sentir el gran escozor de separar mis uñas de mi muñeca, pidiendo que no aflojara, sino que apretara más, que faltaba poco para conseguir lo que quería, pero ignoré eso. Apreté los dientes y Edward y yo aflojamos al mismo tiempo. No se cuantos rato estuvimos así, pero cuando me solté por completo, su mano rodeó la mía suavemente haciendo que su fría temperatura calmara y despertara a la vez el dolor. Me acarició dulcemente la piel, frunciendo el ceño en gesto de desagrado al ver mis marcas, tanto las recientes como las antiguas, pero no me dijo nada.

Se sentó a mi lado y me soltó, y mi cuerpo se quejó interiormente por perder su contacto.

¿Que me pasaba con él? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto?

Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y me lo puso encima. Yo le miré enarcando una ceja, y él señaló mi ropa húmeda.

- No es bueno que estés con la ropa mojada y sin abrigarte – se encogió de hombros.

Yo agarré las solapas del abrigo y las junté, doblando mis rodillas y tapándolas con este. Él suspiró.

- ¿Que pasó el 15 de noviembre? – me preguntó. Yo temblé levemente, poniéndome una mano sobre el pecho y lo miré con la duda en mis ojos.

– Cuando te he visto, no parabas de repetir esa fecha.

– Es algo que no te interesa – le espeté.

Él no dijo nada más y nos quedamos un rato sentados, sin hablar. Yo suspiré y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? – Me miró extrañado – ¿Por qué siempre me buscas? Cuando me enfado, cuando me fastidian, o el día que me desmayé. Te trato mal, te respondo de forma inadecuada, cada vez que nos vemos discutimos. Soy algo peligroso para ti, para tu familia, pero tú insistes en buscarme, en hablarme, incluso se podría decir que quieres protegerme, y no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo haces? – Le miré a los ojos. Él tenía una expresión extraña, como si no le gustara lo que acababa de decirle. Suspiró con fastidio.

- Supongo que no me importa ninguna de esas cosas.

-¿Por qué? – Le volví a preguntar. Se rió, una risa corta, una broma privada que él tenía y que yo no entendía. Movió la cabeza.

- Simplemente no me importa.

- ¿No te importa que pueda descubrir tu secreto?

- Eres la única que insiste en remarcar que tengo...

- Tenéis – le aclaré. Él se rió.

- Eres la única que insiste en remarcar que _tenemos_ un secreto.

- Porqué sé que lo tenéis, y yo no descanso hasta descubrir todos los enigmas que se me presentan. Y sé que tiene que ver con los asesinatos que ha habido.

- Creía que no podías hablar de esto con nadie – me recriminó sonriendo.

- Si, pero no me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer, y esa es una norma que creo poderme saltar cuando quiero, al igual que hizo tu padre.

- Carlisle no nos contó nada referente a los incidentes.

- No me cuentes cuentos que no creas ni tu, que soy mayorcita para creer en lobos que hablan.

Edward empezó a reírse sin disimular por mi contestación tan estrafalaria. Yo solo me lo quedé mirando. Después de un rato, se calmó, aun abrazándose el estomago.

- No me gusta que se rían de mí – le recriminé.

- No me reía de ti, no es mi culpa si no eres capaz de reírte de tus propias bromas.

-No era una broma – enarcó una ceja con gesto divertido, pero no me dijo nada.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, entonces estas diciendo que tenemos algo que ver con los asesinatos, ¿eso quiere decir que somos unos asesinos? – su gesto se volvió serio de golpe. Yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos y lentamente negué con la cabeza.

-No... asesinos no, y tampoco creo que vosotros estéis haciendo nada relacionado con el caso, pero si sé que tenéis algo que ver con lo que son los culpables – él pareció evaluar mi respuesta.

- ¿Entonces que somos? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- Eso me lo guardo para cuando esté segura de mi respuesta.

- ¿Quieres decir que tienes hipótesis? – su mirada era penetrante, pero a la vez calmada, subestimándome y seguro de que no sabría sacar la verdad. Me encogí de hombros.

- Puede ser – solté el abrigo, dejando que resbalara por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que me levantaba con intención de irme, pero él se quedó sentado, mirando el árbol frente a él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Comencé a caminar.

- Tiene que ver con las cicatrices – Me paré y giré lentamente a verle. Arqueé una ceja.

Sin mirarme, dobló la rodilla más alejada de mí, la izquierda, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo que tenia sobre la rodilla.

- Lo que te pasó el 15 de noviembre, tiene que ver con las cicatrices – Temblé levemente, pero no le dije nada y seguí caminando. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino entre él y la salida del bosque, me paré.

- Adiós... y gracias – le dije sin mirarlo y como respuesta recibí una especie de susurro. Él sabia porque era, sabía que esto significaba el final de mi tregua.

Por bueno que fuera conmigo, no pararía hasta descubrir su secreto.

No entendía porque había aceptado venir, había pasado una tarde aburrida, de comentarios aburridos, con dos chicas aburridas y entrando en tiendas aburridas.

Angela y Jessica se conocían todas las tiendas de vestidos de Port Angeles, y parecía que ya supieran lo que se querían comprar, pero insistían en que yo les diera mi opinión. ¿Que les había dicho? Que estaban bien con todos, guardándome lo que de verdad pensaba: Que eran dos niñas simples, una más que la otra, buscando un trozo de tela caro que se pondrían una noche durante unas horas para gustar a una pandilla de niñatos que lo único que harían sería desnudarlas con la mirada, después dejarían abandonado el vestido en el armario, pudriéndose y sirviendo de alimento a las polillas o cualquier bicho que se colara en su casa.

Suspiré.

Me encontraba sola, vagando por la calle en busca de un taxi o un autobús, o puede que un carro tirado por burros, no se bien lo que se llevaba aquí. Les había dicho a las chicas que se fueran sin mí, que no se preocuparan.

Me había perdido, pero me sentía bien, con hambre, pero bien. Sola, como siempre había estado. Una brisa de aire frío me recorrió el cuerpo. Podía oír como algunos empezaban a cerrar sus tiendas, como otros hacía inventario, veía las ratas de los callejones buscando comida en la basura, y algún indigente peleando con ellas.

La vida era dura, pero solo unos cuantos aprendían en que grado lo era.

Entré en una calle algo estrecha, oscura, con arañas en las esquinas, siguiendo un cartel que indicaba la estación. Oí unas voces exageradamente altas y de contenido simple como "_Pásame otra lata""recuerdas la tía de anoche""Chicos, mirad esa mancha"._

Una panda de borrachos que salían a divertirse por las noches a base de destrozar sus hígados porque sus vidas eran demasiado vacías para vivirlas secas.

Estaba a punto de salir del callejón cuando los pasos y los gritos que antes oía lejanos, se me cruzaron por delante. Hicieron ruidos de mofa, pero cuando se fijaron más en mí, a todos les cambió la expresión por la de unos pervertidos que no se cortaban nada.

Bufé y dí media vuelta, caminando por donde había venido. Salí en una carretera y al acercarme a ella, se me acercaron por delante algunos de los chicos. Parecía que no estaban tan borrachos, porque habían sabido encontrar un atajo de forma muy rápida.

Yo no quería tener problemas, así que me dí la vuelta para irme, pero me encontré de frente con el resto del grupo. Me decían cosas ininteligibles, piropos vulgares y abstractos, yo busqué una forma de salir del círculo que habían formado, pero me tenían encerrada.

Mi paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse, no iba a permitir que me hicieran nada, era mucho más fuerte que ellos y contaba con el factor de que no tenía una tasa de alcohol peligrosa corriendo por mi sangre.

-Hey preciosa, por lo que veo estas solita, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros? – dijo uno haciendo un amago de acercárseme.

-Eso monada, te divertirás mucho – empezaron a reírse estruendosamente.

Apreté los puños con fuerza para evitar soltarles un puñetazo.

-Dejadme en paz y no habrá represalias, pero si seguís os arrepentiréis – les gruñí. Empezaron a reírse con más fuerza.

- Estoy seguro de que no nos arrepentiremos – sentí un olor que mareaba en mi nuca y noté como uno me agarraba por la cintura y algo en mi se encendió de ira por ese toque. Lo sujeté de las manos y me dí la vuelta, cruzando las suyas hasta que crujieron y él se tiró al suelo llorando. Uno intentó cogerme por la coleta, pero yo me agaché y le dí una patada en los tobillos, provocando que su nariz golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo.

Un tercero me agarró por los hombros, pero yo me agaché y aprovechando su peso lo lancé hacia adelante, lo que hizo que cayera encima de otro que quería atacarme por delante. Los miré orgullosa por mi trabajo, pero me dí cuenta de que faltaba uno cuando una navaja presionó contra mí yugular y un brazo me envolvió los míos.

Esta posición me recordó al día que me enfrenté a Edward en el aparcamiento.

Intenté separarme, pero apretó más el metal a mi piel.

Gruñí de impotencia.

- Veo que eres peleona zorra, pero como ves no lo eres lo suficiente, ahora se una buena chica y quédate quieta y calladita – el olor a alcohol me mareaba, pero no dejaría que me ganara, moriría si era preciso, pero no caería por un maldito violador.

Empecé a forcejear, y sentí como la navaja cortaba levemente mi piel y como la sangre corría por esta formando un pequeño río. Solté un gruñido de dolor. El bastardo se rió. Me fijé en que los demás estaban en pie, cada uno con su propia herida, y vi como dirigían sus manos a sus braguetas correspondientes.

-Bueno, pues yo primero – dijo el que me sujetaba, al mismo tiempo que metía una mano dentro de mi camiseta.

Cientos de imágenes se formaron en mi cabeza, y el desmayo que siguió al dolor de cabeza me hizo vulnerable a lo que esos bastardos quisieran hacerme.

Oía gritos, gemidos, lloros.

Suponía que eran míos, pero no notaba nada, solo el frío asfalto en mi espalda y el aire gélido de la noche sobre mi ropa. Intenté abrir los ojos para saber lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me hacía caso, y además estaba el dolor del cuello. No notaba que la sangre corriera por mi piel, es más, esa parte estaba calida, como si tuviera algo alrededor de la herida, pero eso no podía ser posible.

Gemí de frustración y forcé mis ojos a abrirse, pero antes de que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, unos brazos me levantaron sin esfuerzo, intentando taparme del frío que me rodeaba, y yo me sentía segura. Sabía que debía asustarme al ser llevada por un desconocido a saber donde, pero se sentía bien, confortable, familiar. Me acurruqué en lo brazos de esa persona, volviendo poco a poco a la consciencia. Sentí como el cuerpo se paraba, como me sujetaba lo mejor posible con un brazo, el sonido de la puerta de un coche siendo abierta y finalmente, como era colocada en un asiento extremadamente cómodo. Pegué mi nariz a la tela del asiento, sintiendo familiar ese olor que lo impregnaba, era dulce, almizclado... no sabría definirlo del todo, pero estaba segura de que ya lo había olido antes.

La puerta de al lado se abrió y entro una figura borrosa que se agarró del volante como si quisiera romperlo.

_Le conocía, quien era... _

Respiró varias veces, queriendo calmarse.

_Su nombre, yo lo sabía, estaba segura..._

La figura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

_¡Lo sabía!_

_-_ Edward... – murmuré con voz ronca, creí que no podría oírme, pero lo hizo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró, como si recordara que estaba sentada a su lado. Vi la peor de las furias en sus ojos y mi corazón se aceleró, pero al segundo siguiente, solo había preocupación, pura y extrema y también... ¿alivio? ¿Ternura?

Se giró hacia mí, apoyando su hombro derecho en su asiento y lentamente levanto la mano izquierda hacia mi rostro. Cuando estuvo a menos de una pulgada de tocarme la mejilla, dudó y finalmente, me acarició, un toque suave como las alas de una mariposa, como si yo fuera de cristal y me pudiera quebrar, o peor, como si fuera una burbuja de jabón que al mínimo contacto explotaría. Su mirada bajó a mi cuello, y la ira que había visto antes volvió a hacerse presente, pero en menor cantidad.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, quitándome el raciocinio, pero no las sabía expresar, estaba tan bien así, con él, en este cómodo silencio, pero no podía durar eternamente.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu camisa? – me decidí por esa. El miró el brazo que tenía levantado, al que le faltaba la manga, haciendo parecer la prenda de manga corta si no fuera por su gemela de diferente longitud. Volvió a mirarme, centrándose en mi cuello, forzándose a respirar.

Tenía los ojos negros.

- He tenido que usar la manga para taparte el corte... que te han... hecho esos...- su mano se hizo un puño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar la rabia. Volvimos al cómodo silencio.

- Tendría que haberlos matado –murmuró muy flojo, pero lo oí. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo miré con extrañes.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunté. Me miró, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- Que tendría que salir del coche, ir hacia esos... romperles cada hueso del cuerpo y arrancarles la cabeza – me miró intensamente a los ojos, buscando alguna reacción de mi parte. Tendría que estar asustada, pero solo podia oir las preguntas en mi cabeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, debía pensar que le diría algo como "no, no debes hacerlo" pero ese tipo de escoria solo merecía morir, y cuanto más dolor implicase su muerte, mejor.

Soltó el aire de golpe, se sentó mirando al frente y arrancó. Unos 10 minutos después, no pude detener las preguntas que se agolpaban en mi boca.

- ¿Que hacías aquí?- me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada – ¿como me has encontrado? ¿Que has hecho con los tipos? – Apretó el volante con esta última - ¿Porque...

-Te responderé, pero antes deja que me calme, o volveré y haré una locura.

- ¿Porque estas tan furioso? – no entendía, esta bien que habían intentado violarme, pero no había ningún motivo que pudiera empujarlo de esa forma a... matar.

Frenó en seco, rechinó con los dientes, me miró, acercándose a mi rostro, y lentamente me contestó.

- No sabes lo que querían hacerte, lo que pensaban hacerte, lo que había en sus mentes.

- Y tú si – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que me había dicho y algo más calmado, volvió a su posición anterior y arrancó. Esperé por su respuesta.

- No es difícil imaginarlo – me contestó.

- Entonces porque dices que no lo se. - Agitó la cabeza como si me quisiera decir que lo dejara.

Lo haría, pero volvería a sacar el tema.

* * *

**Hola...**

**He vuelto! No quería dejar así el capitulo, pero veo que estoy tardando mucho en subir, así que he decidido publicar lo que llevaba escrito, porque ahora no se muy bien como continuar hasta el momento que Bella les descubre, y ahora que empiezan las clases me costara un poco más pensar... pero antes de navidad os publico algo fijo!**

**He decidido implantar un nuevo plan:**

**A quien deje un review pidiéndolo, le envío un adelanto, del próximo cap.**

**NOS VEMOS! **


End file.
